Where is my happy ending?
by Alexisminamino
Summary: Kurama is trying to find his happy ending. This summary sucks, but the story is good. He misses Hiei and is afraid to know what Mukuro means to him. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Where is my happy ending?

Hello everyone, I am very ecstatic to have this posted. It is my story ever written, well, I tried to write one once, but it didn't continue, maybe I will post that one eventually and continue it. I don't believe I am good at creating literature and good as the ones I read and is still reading, but I do hope it becomes a hit to some people at least. I re-read them too, so well here goes mine. ENJOY.

Chapter 1

Kurama's POV, a few years after the Makai tournament.

This thought will never leave me, from the day it happened until now. It was the fight that seemed to put my life in perspective, or at least bring me down to reality. I believe it was the latter. I hate admitting it but it made me think differently about who I really am to him, what I mean to him.

I keep seeing him on his knees as he enveloped him in a too real, much too intimate embrace. During the Makai tournament, I know I would be hurt and physically drained, but I didn't think emotionally as well. That just causes so much torment in my soul. Why did he accept her embrace? Was it because he was tired? He usually is after releasing the kokuryuha, but still, why? Did something happen between them during our visit to the lords a few months back? He only told me he fought Shigeru, and that was because I was going to fight Shigeru as well in the Makai tournament. He did not reveal anything else that happened. As a friend, which I still believe I am to him, I hope he would talk to me about stuff like that, especially since something bothered him and it was his first encounter with Shigeru after so many decades. There was one thing he told me that began my suspicions. Mukuro was a woman. How did he know that when all of Makai thought Mukuro was male? Now every time I think of him, I think of her, and God knows I hate thinking of her. It is because of her my Hiei is away from the people who truly cares for him. Who is she to have such a hold on him?

'_His lover,'_ came that evil voice in my head.

"AHH stop," I sigh, rubbing my head. I always get a headache trying to figure out the truth, or what I would love the truth to be.

I hate this topic. Well, I love the Hiei topic, not the Hiei and Mukuro topic. I sigh, and go up from my couch where I have been for the past, I glimpse at the clock, 6 o' clock, 2 hours doing what, trying to read this book, but as usual, when the romantic part came, my mind drifted.

I took a look at myself in the hall mirror to fix myself. I don't want to eat alone tonight. I better go visit Yusuke's Ramen still.

After the tournament, Yusuke opened up his Ramen stall near the subway station. During rush hours, his business booms. He has done well. Who would have though Yusuke to be such a cunning business man? With the boom of his stall, he opened up a new restaurant and proposed to Keiko; well we all saw that coming. We all were just waiting for him to be serious about her. Kuwabara, he is in college now, studying to become a Veterinarian. Oh how that cat of his inspires him. I laugh at the thought of Eikichi. It takes a cat and Yukina to do wonders on Kuwabara. They found their happy ending, but where is mine?

-------------------

"Yo, hey Kurama, looking sexy as usual", came Yusuke as he saw me.

"Yusuke, hey, how you doing?" I said with a smile.

"Ya know, just here and there. So do you want the usual?"

"Yes, thank you. "

I watched as Yusuke prepared the Nabeyaki Udon soup for me. I saw him watch me with a look. I sigh, knowing what he's about to ask.

"So... how was the date your step father set you up with? Man she looked hot. Did you see that chest? Man what I wouldn't do to..." He stopped when I gave him a look as he pretended to grab the invisible chest he was visualising.

"Yusuke, don't let Keiko here to talking about another female like that." I sighed

"Eh" the goofy face faded from him as he looked at me. "So it wasn't good." He stated more than asked, as he gave me my soup.

"I am happy for one thing." I paused as a smile graced his face. "I've been craving this soup for so long."

He grinned, but my effort to change to subject just went down the drain.

"Kurama, why are you not trying with these girls?" I know he genuinely cares.

"Yusuke, you and Keiko click right, there is no real work trying to be together, right?" he nodded. "When I am with those girls'" I sigh. "I have to work and pretend to be someone I am not. The see I lose interest, and then they become quite slutty trying to get my attention. I never told anyone this, and this never came up with any talks with Hiei, I mean how can it, but I've never been with anyone in this life or my Youko life. I almost had a relationship, but the person died when we began to show our feelings for each other. Ever since then, I've never had the desire to court or even casually date."

"Was it Kuronue?" He asked as he listened intently.

"Yes."

"Is that why you can't hit it off with females?"

"No, I thought that was the case, so out of curiously I visited a gay club..."

"You what, really Kurama!" Yusuke busted out laughing.

I smiled. "Yes I did, I was desperate to figure out myself more in-depth, since I have so much free time without having Koenma sending us on escapades."

"So.... what did you find? Guys are hot?" He joked

"No." Now Yusuke is confused.

"No, what Kurama, what do you want?" Yusuke gave me a shocked look.

"I wish I could tell you something, but it seem as if I have no desire at all. It all seems as a waste. I will outlive any human I decide to stay with. I've considered youkais, but let's be real Yusuke, some of them are really unpleasant to look at."

"I would never thought you go for looks Kurama"

'_Well having a partner as hot, and sometimes literally smoking like Hiei, why wouldn't he.' _ That voice again. My mind was actually away from the Hiei topic, until now.

"I don't really, but, I at least want someone that does not make me feel I am with an animal or something." I feel bad saying it, but I want on more human like.

"I understand fox-boy; just don't let us wait forever. We want to see you happy. Maybe a visit to Makai will help you."

"I'll think about it." I was in deep though deciding whether I should, but what if I go and I run into Hiei. Am I ready to see him after all I've been thinking about confusing myself? Am I still his friend? If I was, wouldn't he visit? Soon after the tournament, he visited a few times, once to get a plant for me to help Mukuro get revenge on her father, why did he care so much to do that? She was strong enough to do so herself, but HE did it, and gave it to her as a gift. I don't remember Hiei giving me anything. Ow, here comes another headache.

"Thank you, the food was as good as ever."

"Hehe thanks man. Well, will you help me close up; it's about time I head home."

"No problem, when you see Keiko, tell her we should have a reunion type party at Genkai. It would be nice to see everyone again."

"Yea man sounds good. Hehe, any excuse to have a party and booze. "

I helped him pack and we headed to the car.

"Thanks Yusuke, bye" I said waving at the receding car.

"Hmm, should I really go to Makai for some time off?"

Coming up to my house I heard footsteps behind me, I turned around to see who it was. Oh boy. Oh how I wish I was anywhere but here.

END

Sorry to leave it here but I didn't want the chapters to be too long. I hope you enjoyed it. Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Where is my happy ending?

Chapter 2

Kurama's POV

"Hmm, should I really go to Makai for some time off?"

Coming up to my house I heard footsteps behind me, I turned around to see who it was. Oh boy. Oh how I wish I was anywhere but here.

"Hi Shuichi."

"Um, Hi, uh..." Crap I forgot her name. " uh Aoi, what are you doing here, and how do you know where I live?" Oh great, dad hook me up with a stalker.

"Well, you father gave me your address since you didn't answer you phone when I called you. I told him the fun we had on our date and he is very happy that you finally had fun. He said he set you up with alot of girls but you didn't seem interested in them."

Oh wow, I forgot she talks so much. "Remind me to that father for that incentive." I said sarcastically.

"Oh I will. He was so happy to hear you liked me." Oh great.

"Oh really!" Oh how I wish I was far away from here as possible. Maybe I should go inside, but wait, she might follow me.

"Yes. So are we staying out here all night?" She asked excitedly as she jumped giddily, with a few of her body parts moving. Oh how Yusuke would love to see this. Someone please kill me.

"Fine." I said a bit too angrily.

"Shuichi, are you alright?"

"Yes, I am just coming down with a headache, again." I groaned.

"Well then let's get you inside." She pushed me to the door. I groaned as I opened it.

"Wow, this is a nice house you have here, and too big for one person." Oh hell no, you are not moving in, you... you. She wants to die.

"Yes, I have lots of guest. I need room for them." I lied, well not entirely.

"Oh yea, your father told me you have some strange friends."

How dare he call them strange. "What else did my father tell you about me?"

"Oh nothing much, just that you are a hard worker, was quite a catch when you were in Meiou High, and is lonely. He is worried about you. He said he wasn't at first but since your younger brother found someone and is engaged, he worries that you wouldn't find someone, and as the eldest, you should be the first to get married, and he said that maybe I'm the one because you like me." I never once said I like you.

"I am sorry Aoi, but I am not lonely. I love my life as it is." Her face dropped.

"Oh." She said quite sadden by my reply. "But can I still be a friend, right?"

I can't believe this, now she has the pleading eye. If only she knew that doesn't work on me.

"Fine, it wouldn't hurt having more friends." Oh how wrong I am. I can't believe I've resorted to lying. Sigh.

"How is your head?"

"It is better. I think you should head home; it is late and quite dark."

"It's alright; I want to stay a while to..." She was cut off by the phone.

"Excuse me please." She nodded

"Moshi moshi," I said with the cordless receiver against my ear, trying to stay away from her as possible without being rude.

"Yo Kurama, I told Keiko what you suggested and she is up for it. I just called Kuwabara and he said it will be a good distraction from school."

"Oh that's great, so when did you tell them, and what about Botan and Koenma?"

"Yea, I'll call them later. Koenma is busy and Botan is doing a rounds. What about tomorrow, since it will be Saturday, and next week is no school for Kuwabara, so he can spend the week with Yukina, he told me to tell you that." We both laugh, he wants us to sympathise with him.

"That's fine. I'll see you guys tomorrow then, around 5, so we can prepare and stuff."

"Yeaa man that's fine. I close the stall early and get the booze, hehe. I'll force Keiko to wear something revealing, hehehe."

"Yusuke, sometimes I wonder how she keeps up with you." We laugh and I forgot Aoi was still there. "Oi Yusuke, I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow and I'll bring some food."

"Yea man, sounds great, see ya bye.

"Oyasumi." I hung up. I can truthfully say I am afraid to turn around to see her.

"Shuichi, can I meet your friends?"

My eyes opened wide with shock, and with a psychopathic rage inside me, ready to explode on this infuriating girl. I try to calm down. She is human, I remind myself. She can't help it.

"Why?" I asked her, knowing Yusuke would love to see her again.

"Well, as a 'friend' of yours, I would like to meet the rest of your friends."

"Fine, but I will have to tell you good night now." I said trying not to let my anger show, hating how she said friend.

"Oh thank you Shuichi, I will see you tomorrow here around 4:30, bye." With that she left.

I groaned as I flopped down on the couch. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

* * *

It is almost time for me to leave and I am already in a party mood. I want to drink so much to forget my life. The door bell ring and I am very reluctant to see Aoi again. Why do I have to be such a push over?

"Oh I Shuichi, are you ready?" She said as I answered the door.

"Yes I am."

"You're going looking like that?" What the hell?

"What's wrong with the way I dress?" I was wearing black fitted slacks, not slacks anymore, and a button down silk shirt, black with red roses.

"It looks, um, not manly enough." She said staring thoughtfully as if she is thinking of what I should really wear.

"I'm sorry but I always dress this way." Before she could input, I said. "Let's get going."

I closed the door behind us.

------------------

Genkai's temple

"YUKINA-SANNNNNNNNNNNN YOU LOOK LOVELY AS EVER"

"Thank you Kazuma. You look handsome yourself." She said smile towards him.

"Uhhh thanks, hehe" Kuwabara said with the biggest grin and reddest face.

"Yusuke, YUSUKE, WHERE THE HELL DID HE GO?"

Yusuke was out and about trying to tease Kuwabara.

"Yusuke get here and who is going to drink all this alcohol, you have enough to drunk the whole Japan.

"Awe Keiko, babe, it's for us, we can drink alot don't worry about us."

"I wish sometimes..." She stopped as she saw me. "Kurama, welcome, how's..."

She stopped when she saw I was being followed. Everyone found this time to stop and stare at me waiting.

"HI guys, this is... Aoi."

"Hi everyone, I'm Shuichi's girlfriend." Aoi said and I could have choked her to death.

" He he, Kurama, so she has to be a keeper if we're meeting her." Said Keiko. If only I was my ruthless self again.

"Yea, hi Aoi, I'm Urameshi Yusuke." Yusuke said coming up to her staring squarely at her chest.

She saw this and blushed. "Nice to meet you."

"Come let me introduce you to everyone, Kurama, Botan and Koenma is inside." He said while Aoi meets everyone, well everyone except Hiei.

Having gathering like these are never the same without him. That's one of the reason we stopped the gathering. We use to do it, but when Hiei stop attending, I lost the will to go, and eventually we stopped altogether. I walked past Keiko, but she pulled me aside.

"Kurama, why didn't you correct her? Yusuke told me your father introduced her to you."

"Yea man, what's wrong?" It was Kuwabara this time coming with Yukina.

"Kurama-san, we like to see you happy and we've already seen, she does the opposite actually. I felt your energy change from calming to something I've never felt before."

"I am just doing this to make her and my parents happy; hopefully I will keep her at bay until they give up on me or until I return to Makai."

"You know that will be a long time?" I know Keiko is right.

"Father introduced us a week ago and we've been on two dates, and she makes me want to be ruthless again. I never thought a human female can be so infuriating, without trying."

"Man, you have a lot to learn. They are like a different species." Kuwabara said on a serious note but we laughed, even Keiko and I thought she would be offended. Maybe we rubbed off on her. It's a good thing.

"Do you know she wanted me to change before we left?"

"What, what's wrong with the way you dress?" came Keiko.

"Like I said," I sigh, just wanting to forget everything. "Can we just forget this and have fun, please. I need at least one day of happy."

The nodded in agreement. Kuwabara started, "Kurama," He said quite seriously.

"When did your happiness go away?" The all looked ready for the answer but thankfully, Koenma showed up.

"Hey guys, are you coming inside, we are ready to party and eat."

Aoi came to stand by me. I pretended not to notice as we all entered the area that was dressed as the dance floor.

"Shuichi, why do your friends call you Kurama?" She asked.

"It's my nickname." I said firmly.

"Can I call you Kurama as well?"

"I'm sorry, my friends have known me for years and we've been through alot together. They've earn the right. I don't want to sound mean, but I am not ready for you to call me so."

"Oh." She looked disappointed. "It's alright then. You are right"

"Aoi, why did you say you were my girlfriend you know it is not so?" I asked trying to hide my feelings.

"I, um, I'm sorry but I really would like to be your girlfriend, especially now, your friends are so cool and I want to b apart of your group."

"I'm sorry, but it will take time if ever, for you to be accepted in this group. Like I said, we have alot of history, so it may take a while."

"I understand. Oh I heard um, I think her name is Botan, said something about Hiei, who is he?" I visibly stiffen at the name. "She said he is you best friend." I looked down at the wooden floor as she said that. I wish I can believe it and call him that still.

"Shuichi, are you alright?"

"Yes I am, I haven't seen Hiei in years. Yes he is my best friend."

"Is he coming tonight? I would love to meet this guy."

"I don't think so." I said sadly.

"Oh, Botan said she sent an invitation to him, so he might show up. I see that you miss him. I would miss my best friend if I didn't see her for years too. Everyone here spoke so fondly of him, so he must be nice, especially since Miss Yukina likes him." She giggled at that. Oh how wrong can she be with that thought?

"Well, I need a drink, I'll be back." I left her side before she asked me to get something for her. I am not her boyfriend or slave.

Yusuke came up to me while I pour out my drink.

"Yo, I just heard from Botan that she invited Hiei, do you think he'll come, you really need him now, since you have that girl on your hand."

Instead of pouring an ounce of vodka in my cup, I three quartered the glass, the full it to the brim with orange juice. Screw driver, just how I need it, extra strong.

"WOW man, are you sure you'll be fine?"

"Why wouldn't I. I feel more Youko right now, I can handle it." I said as I feel myself change a bit. My hair began fading to silver until I stopped it, remembering the unwanted guest.

"Kurama, you could have just tell her no, now look at what she is doing to you"

"Yusuke, I should have, but apparently, she is reporting to my father." He grabbed me and pulled me outside. Everyone looked at us, most knowing the content of the conversation.

"Kurama, I never wanted to tell you, but here goes. He isn't your real father, you know that, and you should stand up to him. I know Shiori-san is accepting of you not wanting to date; you have alot going for you. As your mother, she wants to keep you to herself as long as possible because you're her blood son, and you too have a strong bond that she relies on. You're her baby, Kurama; she doesn't care if you're dating. She is happy, you can visit her anytime and she can drop by. She cares for you and wouldn't push you to do anything you don't want to. Can't you see it is just your step father?"

I marvelled at Yusuke's mature side. It is rare he shows it but he is right when he shows this side of him.

"I know you're right, but I don't want to let them down. Their lives are almost over and I want it to be fulfilling for them."

"You need to make yourself happy too. If they are really looking out for your happiness, they would accept you happiness as anything you want it to be."

I was in deep thought. Yusuke is right. "You're right."

That rewarded me with a big smile from Yusuke as he hugged me and then pulled me inside.

"Now let's go have fun."

END

Hope you all enjoy this. My creative juices are flowing, so the chapters will be uploaded really fast. Thank you for reading, and please review. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Where is my happy ending?

Chapter 3

--------

"Now let's go have fun."

Kurama and Yusuke stepped though the screen doors. Kurama was finally able to relax after the talk with Yusuke. He went to pick up the drink he mixed and took a sip.

"Ah, good. I am going to be happy tonight." He said as he took a seat by the door, with another glass of pure vodka, cranberry and the only bottle of Tanqurary.

Everyone was gossiping, giggling, and eating. Aoi came and sat next to Kurama, but he ignored her pretending he didn't see her.

"Shuichi, was your hair always like this? I didn't notice it before?"

He just shook his head, stared into his glass and listened to the music, which was being pumped by...

"Genkai-shihan?"

"Yes child, I do know how to have fun and party."

With that they all laughed and continue.

Yusuke was staring at Aoi's chest, again, but this time Keiko saw that and gave him her trademark slap straight on the head, causing him to plummet to the ground. Aoi stopped drinking and stared to see what will happen next. Aoi wasn't use to it.

"Hehe, serves you right, Urameshi." Said Kuwabara.

"After all these years, you haven't changed." That voice. Everyone froze turning toward the door except Kurama. He was in his own world.

"Shirmp, wow."

"Hiei?"

"Keiko, I see you're keeping Yusuke in check."

She blushed and continued under her breath but everyone still heard her. "Oh I wish I was single, man you're hot."

"KEIKO I'M RIGHT HERE."

"SO YUSUKE YOU DO IT WHY SHOULD I. I DO LIKE TO LOOK AT GOOD THINGS." She stopped and blushed, then looked at him again and giggled like a hopeless teenage girl in love with a celebrity. Hiei was now about an inch taller than Kurama, (A/N I had to make him taller, more hotness)

It was Botan time to take notice. "Hiei, you look... well." '_I mean hot but I don't want to be plant food.'_

Hiei looked around obviously looking for Kurama and stopped on the girl sitting next to Kurama.

Aoi felt uncomfortable under the piecing gaze.

"Hi... I....um...."

"She's Kurama's girlfriend, Aoi. " Blurted out Koenma, because he didn't know better. Botan elbowed him.

He then looked at Kurama with an aliened look. Kurama didn't look at him. He just swirled his drink and gulped it down. This was his second drink, a full glass of just vodka. He was being very hardcore tonight. Hiei looked at the fox as he tried to grab the green bottle, then poured it into a glass and mixed his own drink, half and half.

"Fox." Hiei said looking at Kurama

That took him out of his world as he looked up at who called him. Everyone saw his face go from bored and angry to shock. His eyes widen as he saw Hiei standing before him. He tried to get up on his own but Hiei stretched out his hand to help him up and pulled him upright.

"Hiei." Kurama said with a shaken voice. Kurama hugged him and was surprised that he was being hugged back.

They audience awed, but Aoi was clueless and surprised and the scene unfolding before her.

"It is so good to see you Hiei." Kurama said trying not to show how truly happy he was to see his best friend. He was really happy that Hiei hugged him back. '_He has to hug you since he hugged her.' _ That blasted voice. But that didn't take away his happiness this time. 'Hiei is with me now, not her' he said to himself. They parted and just stare at each other smiling. Well what Hiei was doing technically counts as smiling, right? Hiei then noticed the hair, as he took some into his hands and inspect the silver streak, Aoi, made herself known.

"Shuichi, so this is your best friend?"

Hiei turned and looked at her, up and down, and grunted in disgust. Her chest was out too much. So much for modesty.

"Hn." 'Where did the fox find this one?' he thought.

Kurama sighed and Hiei pulled his hands away.

"So are you going to introduce me to your girlfriend, fox?"

Kurama sighed again, "Hiei, Aoi, Aoi, my best friend, Hiei, and Aoi, you're not my girlfriend."

"But Shuichi I want to be, and you father wants me to be yours."

"I am sorry Aoi, but yesterday I agreed to be just friends, and so did you."

She pouted and sat down.

"Let the party continue." Said the Deejay of the night, Genkai.

Kurama went to get a drink for Hiei and the both sat by the window just looking at everyone having fun. It seemed normal now, except Aoi was stuffing her face with food with Botan, and Yukina trying to talk some sense into her. Keiko was keeping tabs on Yusuke and Kuwabara and Koenma was talking, but all Koenma could talk about was Botan or Jorge. He missed his Ogre, even though they fight a lot.

Hiei was sipping on his drink while Kurama looked on. Botan told him Kurama was always gloomy but the look he sees on his face tonight was a calming and content look. Hiei didn't know he was staring until he felt another pair of eyes on him. Yusuke was looking at him with a knowing smile on his face. Hiei nodded toward him knowing he understood the smile and silently thanked him.

"Fox."

"Yes Hiei."

Kurama turned towards Hiei with a most gorgeous smile on his face.

"How's Shiori?"

Kurama was shocked but answered. "She is great; oh she would love to see you."

"I don't mind."

"How long are you staying this time? You know we haven't seen you in years." Kurama said with sadness in his voice. He turned and leaned on his side so he can face Hiei, but he found himself looking on the ground instead.

"Whenever Mukuro calls me back." He said calmly.

Kurama looked up, but Hiei was drinking as he faced outside. 'He is probably thinking about her now.' Kurama thought as he finished his drink.

Aoi got up and walked to Kurama. Hiei turned to look at her but she avoided his look and stared straight at Kurama.

"Shuichi, it is getting late, can you take me home."

"I am sorry Aoi, but I haven't seen my friends in a long time. I wish to stay with them, but I will call a taxi for you."

"NO, I want you to take me home. You're supposed to be my boyfriend, and I should come before your friends. I saw the way your mood changed when he came." She shouted as he pointed towards Hiei. "I should be what make your mood change like that, not him." Still pointing at him

Hiei was tired of this woman already. Before Kurama could say anything, or anyone else for that matter, Hiei stood up and put down his glass. He looked straight at her with a look that can kill.

She whimpered and she pulled her appendage closer to her body. "Woman, I advise you to do as he says, or you'll have to listen to me. For the short time I've been here I know that Kurama doesn't like you. He is too nice and you're talking advantage of him. As his best friend, it is my duty to watch out for him and to do the stuff he is too nice to do."

After saying that, he stepped between Kurama and Aoi. Kurama stood up straight seeing this unfold in front of him. 'He really cares.' Kurama thought.

Everyone's mouth dropped, as the sound of Hiei's smooth, deep and sultry voice penetrated the now mellow music playing in the background. She stood there in shock, about to cry.

"I...no... I want to hear this from Shuichi." Well she did, as Kurama started.

"Aoi, I think you should leave now, I will call the taxi for you." With that, he left to make the call.

After he made the call, he went outside for some air. Aoi came behind him, ready to burst into tears.

"I'm sorry Aoi, but you were living in your own fantasy. I wish for you to find someone who will truly love you and will accept all you have to offer, but I'm sorry, I'm not the one for you. I did tell you I love my life as it is."

"I ..hiccupped...know you did, but I wanted you because you were the nicest guy I've ever dated."

"Aoi, you're still young, the right guy is out there waiting for you, just be careful how you meet him, and give the person space before you attack them verbally like you did me. I hope you learned from this."

"Thanks Shuichi, I envy the girl that gets you."

"Don't be, you'll be a great catch to someone, you'll see, just be patient."

"Well the taxi is here. Goodbye Shuichi."

She hugged him as they said their goodbye. He walked her to the top of the stairs and watched her walked to the taxi.

"You'll make a special guy really happy, Aoi." Kurama said sadly to himself.

"Did you fall for her?"

"Hiei! How long have you been standing there?"

END

WOW, I wrote the first three chapters in one night, but now is 2:53a.m, so I am retiring for the night. I hope you all enjoyed it, and have fun reading, and please review. Ja


	4. Chapter 4

Where is my happy ending?

Chapter 4

"Did you fall for her?"

"Hiei! How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough, answer me fox?"

"No, I am just thinking about so many things right now. There are too much I'm thinking about that I should not be thinking off and getting so worked up about." He said as he turned his face up to the night sky.

"What does she have to do with that?" Hiei replied a bit harshly.

Kurama sighed. He didn't know if he should answer, because he might say some things he's not ready to reveal.

"You'll think I'm an idiot?"

"Nothing you tell me will change how I view you. I know you well enough to know how to interpret what you say." That took Kurama by surprise, so he took a long breathe and spoke.

"My father," but the look Hiei gave him made him rephrase. "Uh, my step-father wants me to start dating. I am a disgrace to him because Shu-chan is getting married before I am. For the past few months he has set me up or attempted to set me up with countless females hoping that I would finally decide to settle down. Aoi was his last chance for me. I admire her though. She knew what she wanted and went for it. I think I envy her quite slightly for that."

Kurama laughed when he saw the look on Hiei's face. It was a mixture of confusion and an 'are you stupid' look.

'How can he pull that look off?' Kurama thought. As he sat down on the top step, he continued. "Aoi could have told my step father no, but she knew what she wanted and went for it, even though in the end what she wanted did not want her. I don't think I can do that, you know; go after someone who doesn't feel the same. Even if she seemed quite eccentric, she has a good heart." He paused, looked at Hiei to see if he was still there. Hiei sat down next to him, a foot away, and nodded for Kurama to continue. He knew Kurama needed to get this off his chest, and was happy to be the one there to help him. Kurama continued. "Next week end is Shu-chan's wedding, and they're expecting me to come with Aoi. She informed them that we hit it off well, so now they think I actually like her. My mum accepted my life as a bachelor, especially when I told her that made me happy, but deep down I know she's worried about my future. I want to make her happy while she is still alive, but I may have to sacrifice my own happiness just a little while longer to please her. She is really important to me Hiei, but I want to live for myself now. This life is mine, but especially now that I am seeing everyone moving on, and settling down sometimes I wonder when will my time come, because I don't want to work for someone to like me, and also I want that person and I to have a friendship first, in case if we don't hit it off, we wouldn't hate each other because of the history we share. Why Hiei? Am I too picky?

"You're asking the wrong person fox."

Before Kurama could ask about Mukuro, Yukina came out to say Koenma needs them inside. As they walked back to the temple, Kurama glanced at Hiei, taking in every gorgeous inch of the jaganshi's face. His body was built as ever, with his clothes hanging a little loosely on his body, enough to let him breathe but fitted enough to see the divine body which lies beneath. (A/N I wish I was his clothes, hehe) The cloth of his clothes was light enough to contour every crevice, curve and muscle that forms that oh so temptingly intoxicating sexy body that walked besides him. Kurama could see the ripples of the tough smooth muscle as it moves in it's involuntarily movements commanded by its master. '_You can be my master anytime_' came that voice in Kurama's head again, which he ignored. Oh God how he was loving the view, and he was feeling oh so wrong for savouring that superior specimen that was Hiei, but he did. 'Is it wrong to look at your best friend in such a way, even though he is as hot as hell, but I believe much hotter than that, oh gosh, I'm hot now. Since when did you look so deliciously intoxicating that I want to abandon everything I know to please you in your most desirable fantasies." He guiltily thought. (A/N who wouldn't) Then Kurama realised that...

"When did you become taller than I am?" 'And you look so good I can lick you all over.' He thought guiltily.

"Hn, took you long enough to notice. My very own concoction caused it. My patience was wearing thin with the snickers and useless shit. I had to either do something about it or kill everyone around me."

"I am surprised you didn't kill them."

"I was very close, fox. I know I've changed a bit, but not that much. I did kill but then realised, I'll gain more if I grew a bit."

Kurama laughed, "Oh so you did it for personal gain, you haven't changed, I like you the way you are. Don't ever change."

They both smiled as they enter the temple where the others were.

Koenma began as he saw them. "Well everyone, since we are all here, and Hiei graced us with his presence, I want to make this more special, well more special for someone."

With that, everyone was looking at each other trying to figure out what he was trying to say.

"eh-mm, Botan." He started as he turned towards her, "Will you..." His mouth became dry.

"Will you come here for a minute?"

"What the hell, man, you quiet us down to say that?" yelled Yusuke.

"Shut up Yusuke" He bit back

"Jackass." Yusuke bit back

"Botan, my father and I are very glad with your services in Reikai, but we want you to have a vacation, and don't worry, you just have to choose where you want to go and it will be. Also, there is one more thing... Daddy gave me this to give you."

With that, he took something out of his pocket, it was a small box, and he opened it. It was the most gorgeous, opulent looking ring they all had ever seen, well, except to Hiei and Kurama.

He went down on one knee, "Botan, will you marry me?"

"Aweee," came Keiko and Yukina as they looked on with unshed tears, holding each other hands against their chest. Yusuke and Kuwabara was looking on, grinning, Hiei was just being Hiei, and Kurama was just watching, with a smile but there was some sadness behind that smile, and Hiei picked up on that. There is no hiding when you have a Jaganshi as a best friend.

Botan was shocked, and took a moment to collect herself. She looked around at everyone with unshed tears, then at Koenma. 'He looks so handsome with that smile and vulnerability.' She thought.

"Yes, duh, Koenma." She said as she bust out in tears and hugged him as he stood up, lifting her off the floor.

Everyone clapped and cheered for the happy couple.

"Here goes another wedding" Said Kurama to himself.

"Fox is something wrong. I thought you of all people would be happy for them?" Came Hiei's reply.

The fox sighed. "I am, but after living all these centuries, I've realised, when you find that one special someone you want to share the rest of your life with, you're the happiest you've ever been in your life. Nothing else matters unless you're with that person and can call them yours. Even though now I feel I should do it for my family, I still want to do it personally. At least if I found a date for Shu-chan wedding, they might cut me some slacks. They have to impress their friends." He paused, " Hiei can you do me a huge favour?"

Hiei was a bit surprised, but just shook his head. "Good, when we visit mum, can you just talk to her and tell her that I am happy and even in my past life, being solo was my happiest life. Maybe they will let up on the entire match making stuff."

"Whatever you want. Does she know about Youko Kurama? " Hiei said.

"Yes. Eventually I had to tell her. I didn't want her to start a new family without knowing her son, past to present. I told her everything. I kind of had a breakdown after the Makai Bujutsukai, and revealed everything to her." 'Including my potential feelings for you.' He thought. "She accepted everything, and ever since then, I've told her everything. She has become my refuge, except until step dad began his match making. I see how happy she is thinking about me with a wife, but I am not into humans." Kurama finally confessed.

"Hn, I thought you would, seeing that you stay in this world because of a human, you'd fall for a human. They seem to be your weakness. Myself, I couldn't care less what happen to this inferior race. They deserve to die for thinking us evil and less important." He said bitterly.

"Remember that technically I am part human, and so is Yusuke and Kuwabara."

"I know that baka is pure human, I can see the trait." He said referring to Kuwabara.

"Hiei be nice, I do believe very soon, you two will be related."

"Fox. Don't curse me."

With that Kurama laughed.

Looking around, he saw the party was winding down, so he decided, it was time to leave.

"Hey guys, I am going to leave now. I've had a long day. Good night."

" Hey, thanks man, see yah later." Said Yusuke

"Yea Kurama, we'll see you later." Said Kuwabara

The girls were in a corner, doing whatever girls do. Then Kurama turned to Hiei.

"Where are you going to stay while you're in Ningenkai?"

"Do you need company." He said with a smirk.

"uhhh......" Kurama was shocked at Hiei's playfulness.

"Whatever you want. I have a room here in the temple to stay in. It is your call."

"Can you stay with me? As Aoi pointed out, my house is much too big for me alone to stay in."

"How the hell did she know where you live?"

"He he..." He giggled at bit nervously due to the stare he received from Hiei. Apparently father gave her my address, and she found me. She saw the house. It was hard saying no. She was not an enemy, just a sad human girl." He answered nervously.

"Fine, I'll stay, at least, the fool wouldn't be there."

'Is that all you think about, Hiei?' Kurama thought sadly as they left to get a taxi.

"Fine. Now let's get out of here."

Kurama looked at Hiei and laughed as they walked out.

* * *

"You know your way around the house. What room do you want?"

"Whatever you want."

"Are you sure you'll accept what I offer you?"

You're no fool fox."

"Can you stay with me, I mean, in my room? I've been having nightmares recently. " Asked Kurama cautiously.

"Fine, but... never mind."

Kurama raised an eyebrow to his reply, but didn't question him. He knew better than to question Hiei.

"Alright, will you sleep with what you have on, or do you want to change?"

"Uh. Do you have anything that can fit me?" he asked.

"Hmmm" Kurama looked at him, up and down, as if he didn't know how he looked, then stated that his clothes can fit him. Kurama went into his closet and picked out one of his dark pyjamas and passed it to him. Hiei got into his and went to his side of the bed with a separate comforter. He settled himself and bid the fox goodnight.

"Night, fox."

"Goodnight Hiei, and thanks for coming back, it has been different without you here."

"Hn."

The End.

I wrote this a few days ago, but had to re-read it. I am so glad for my first two reviewers. Thanks guys. I thought no one was interested. Thank you , ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Where is my happy ending?

Thank you so much to my first two reviewers again, Marikalay and Adalleria. You make me feel so special, I was so happy. I have a pain in the butt brother; I wish he wasn't living with us. He is truly a pain, oh I wish I can tell you guys, and I wish I can say I hate him, but he is my brother, that I really want him to move away as far as possible. We would be happier and healthier. When I saw you guys review, all that just went away, and I realise, nothing can take my happiness away, and I really want to thank you guys.

Chapter 5

"Night, fox."

"Goodnight Hiei, and thanks for coming back, it has been different without you here."

"Hn."

------------------

Kurama woke up by the sound of hearing someone curse next to him. Turning to his left, he saw Hiei trying to beat away the sun, by trying to cover his eyes with the thick comforter. Kurama let out a small laugh and glanced at the time.

"Hiei, I believe it is time to wake up, it is a little after 9 am."

"You do want you want. I'm staying here."

"So, you'll be sleeping in today? What about breakfast?"

Hiei groaned. He really did feel like sleeping, but he was in need of nourishment. Sighing, he sluggishly got out of bed, and gave Kurama a tired look.

"Are you alright, Hiei? You look... uh interesting."

"I'm fine fox, just that I've been so busy in Makai, I didn't get much time to sleep lately. That blasted woman is a slave driver when she's moody." He grunted,

"Oh. What do you want to eat?" he asked changing the subject.

"I don't care."

"Alright then, let's go see what I have."

'Dumb fox, how could you not know what you have.' He thought following Kurama downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hm, what about some Onigiri and tuna, or do you want egg?" He asked looking in the fridge.

"Hn, just hurry." Kurama laughed at that.

"Wow, busy to do something?" Then he heard Hiei's stomach growled an answer for him.

He laughed harder, "Anything for you master." The he remembered what that voice in his heard said last night. Oh boy.

"Shut up." He said as he sat on the chair and rests his foot on the table with his arm folded across his chest.

Kurama was about to say something, but Hiei was fast asleep. Humming to himself, he began making breakfast.

* * *

"Hiei, wake up." Kurama poked at him with a chopstick.

"I am not food fox." He replied lazily opening his eyes. His eyes widen as he saw the amount of food the fox prepared. "WOW." He said and Kurama smiled.

"I see you're pleased. Well carry on. I ate while you were sleeping."

Hiei gave him a look. "I like to eat and cook at the same time, go ahead and eat. I am going to take a shower. I have to go shop for an outfit for Shu-chans wedding." He just stood there just looking at Hiei.

"What, I thought you were going." He said picking up the chopsticks and began to eat.

"Uh... um... I ... uh."

"Spit it out fox." He said in between bites.

"Can you come with me?"

"I don't like crowds."

"I mean to the wedding. I will be bored and it will be good to have a friend there, especially for the support."

He looked at Hiei as he eats and thought the fire demon didn't hear a word he was saying. The he looked up.

"What's in it for me?"

"What do you want Hiei, it's my brother's wedding." He sighed with frustration. "I'm going to take my shower now." He left before Hiei can give him a smart remark.

Hiei POV-------

Why does the fox have to do that? He makes me feel guilty without trying. I despise ningen functions, especially since I don't know them well. I've seen the way he has behaved last night, maybe he has become alone. I never would have thought Youko Kurama would be alone. He has always infatuated someone, even when he was in that school. I know I should do this for him. He has helped me countless of times, on and off the battlefield. Just look here, he did all this food for me now without asking for anything in return. Sigh. If I do this, he'll be happy and I'll spare him a night of misery, but if I don't he'll be bombarded with questions, awkward confrontations, and girls would want to dance with him. Huh. Where did that come from? Of course I don't own the fox but I don't want anybody touching him in any way especially since I can't.

Ever since I last saw him years ago, he has plagued my mind, but his body language prevents me from contemplating my move for anything really. It is discouraging. I don't know what I want from the fox, I just know. I don't want to lose him, or let anyone new come in his life. I've contemplated with the fact that I might be in l...love, but, ha, fat chance for that. Even if I did, uh, I hate that word...love, him, he would never love me in the same context. I'm Hiei, and he is Kurama. I also haven't seen any sign of it.

I've always thought Mukuro fancied me, but I just hate thinking about her in that way. She saw myself distancing from her, and she gave me a pile of work to do. Who the hell she thinks she is? Who does that to a person who helped her move on and cut the ties from her past? Damn un-appreciating woman. Maybe I do have feelings for her. I've seen Urameshi, talk negative about his girl, but they seem to be in love and it is going strong. I am the wrong person to talk to about this. I look down as the chopsticks hit the plate and not food anymore. I did not notice I was looking off into random space.

Man that fox can cook, I thought as I looked at the empty table now.

Normal POV --------------------

After cleaning the kitchen for the fox, he went up stairs to take a shower as well. To be safe he went into the guest bathroom.

"Shit, I forgot clothes." Hiei commented, as he took a towel and wrapped it around his waist.

He walked into Kurama's room. "Fox I need clothes, I forgot mine in Makai."

Kurama turned from where he was brushing his hair and noticed Hiei's state. '_Oh how lovely.' '_Shut up' Kurama thought. "I've never known for you to forget things."

"I was in a hurry." Came the blunt answer.

He went into his closet and looked for something appropriate for Hiei to wear.

"Maybe you can come with me shopping so you can have a stock of clothing here in case you decide to visit again."

"Then I'll be moving in with you. Are you that lonely fox?"

Kurama paused for a while, and then continued shuffling though the clothes.

"Answer me fox. I saw the way you behaved last light. You may have everyone else fooled, but I'm no fool fox."

"Hiei, I did tell you. I just want to live for me. I want to consider a relationship, but I don't want to rush, but I am tired of feeling lonely, are you happy now, I said it, I'm lonely. I am confusing myself." He sighed and looked at Hiei. "I don't know why I do feel that way now." He lied.

"You're lying fox."

"Well, then I don't want to talk about it then. Here." He handed him a black jeans with a white t-shirt and a black blazer.

"Hn. This is what happens when you spend too much time here. You become weak." He then left the room to go change.

"Does he really think me weak? I feel so confused. One minute I'm saying I love this but then the next minute I'm contradicting what I said before." He fell back on the bed and asked the ceiling

A few minutes later, Hiei came back into the room. "Let's go fox before I change my mind."

Kurama just followed him in silence.

* * *

With some guidance, Hiei led Kurama to the mall, since Kurama seem to be just tagging along.

"Fox, stop moping."

"I'm not moping, just thinking."

"Then stop it."

"You're so rude, and inconsiderate."

"It's nothing new."

Kurama sighed. Hiei was right; maybe I just let him have it.

"You're right." He put on a smile and said "Let's go shopping Hiei." He took Hiei's hand and pulled him into a tuxedo clothing store.

All Hiei saw in the store was Kurama blurring in and out of racks asking, "Do you like this one, what about this?"

Poor Hiei just stood there, being fretted upon by Kurama. It felt kind of nice to him. Eventually, they found themselves, well Kurama did, two Tuxes for the wedding. Kurama went to pay for it, while Hiei was looking in some random location.

"Let's go Hiei, we're done here. Let get you some normal clothes."

"You paid for both of them?"

" Yea, what did you expect for me to do?"

"Hn."

They left the store and headed to the food court.

* * *

"I need a drink Hiei, let's rest here for a while."

"......" Hiei was eying everyone.

"Hiei, relax no one will come up to you."

"So is she a thing or a person coming this way?" he said staring daggers at the approaching female.

Kurama narrowed his eyes towards her. He was relieved she wasn't looking at him, but was ready to defend what is his, in any way he has to.

"Uh Hi, you're cute. I'm..." but the girl was cut off.

"Get away from me, now." Hiei growled

"Hm, well it seems you are playing hard to get." She flirted while Kurama was carefully plotting against her, while fuming, of course.

Hiei sighed; he has seen this with Kurama's many fans a few times before. He turned to face her, looking at her so intense, he saw her flinched. Good.

"I'll say it one more time onna, get away from me." He turned and pulled Kurama to the Juice bar, leaving the girl scanning to see if anyone saw that she was rejected. Kurama was in heaven with Hiei pulling him.

"Order your stuff fox, so we can get out." He said leaning against the counter with his arms folded.

"May I help you?" Came the server.

"Yes, May I have a strawberry smoothy. Hiei, do you want anything?"

"Just hurry fox."

"And a mango smoothy."

"Will that be all?"

"Yes, thank you."

They said nothing to each other as they waited for the drink.

"Here, enjoy, and come again."

"How much is it?"

"Um... ¥ 1150." The server checked

Hiei reached into his pocket and paid for it before Kurama could, then took his intended drink and left, knowing Kurama would be right behind him.

"Uh... I could have paid for it."

"I didn't want you to." With that said, it made Kurama smile. Hiei did something sweet for him.

"Thanks."

"What are you thanking me for? Let's get my clothes so I can get out of here and catch up with my sleep."

They walked in silence to stores after stores. Eventually they stopped in a punkish store.

Hiei scanned the place then picked out two black jeans, one with metal hooks and one without, a dark blue genes, a few t-shirts, and button up shirts and a black jacket. Walking to the counter, he dropped it and the cashier rang it up.

Kurama just stood there watching Hiei. That was the fastest time he has ever seen someone shop. Unlike Hiei, he will stay and contemplate whether or not he really would wear this or not, then search, again, but eventually come back to the original piece. 'Too many shopping dates with mother.' He thought.

"Do you want anything fox?"

Taken aback by the question, he shook his head, but then spotted a blood red t-shirt, with a dragon on it and the kanji for fire. Hiei followed his eyes, and then went for it.

"Let's go, Kurama." He said as he walked to the door.

Kurama just looked at him with his mouth agape, and eyes widen, because one, Hiei bought something else for him, two, he called him Kurama. It has been a while since he has heard his name flow form Hiei's mouth, and three; it is not all the time you see Hiei shop. He was so swift and knew exactly what he wanted. He decided it would be wise to just follow without a word. As they passed a garbage bin, Hiei threw the empty smoothy can in it making a score without even looking.

'Impressive.' Kurama thought.

"Do you want to take a taxi, it will be faster."

"Yes."

* * *

"FINALLY." He said exasperatedly as he dropped his bags at the foot of the bed and flopped on it face first into the pillow, ready for dream land. But that had to wait.

"Hiei, don't go to sleep yet."

"WHY?" He said through the pillow

"Why are you so tired?"

"Mukuro, now let me sleep. Ask more questions when I wake up."

Sadden by the fact that Mukuro had something to do with it, not sure how she did, he said, "I will wake you at seven for dinner." He looked down at the now sleeping Hiei. Hiei was knocked out. Kurama began thinking, trying to make sense of the enigma that is Hiei. 'Why is he so tired? The only time I've ever seen him sleep this much has been when he release the kokuryuha. I've never even asked him what he does over there. I justvknow he was patrolling, but his time was up for that. How can I know without acting nosy or suspicious?' Then he left the room not bothering to put anything away.

This is it for now, I hope it is what you're expecting, and continue to follow up. I will try not to let you down, thank you and byebye.


	6. Chapter 6

Where is my happy ending?

I wanted to post this with chapter 5, but I wanted to proof read it, edit and add more stuff. Thanks again to the greatest reviewers in the world, Adalleria and Marikalay. You've really made me happy again, hehe, happy reading.

Chapter 6

Closing the door quietly as not to disturb his sleeping friend, Kurama went down stairs and just sat on the couch feeling bad for himself and stupid for getting worked up about Hiei's love life. He sighed, and glanced at the clock which said 5:23.

"I better start cooking, oh I forgot I have to call mother." He took up the hand held, dialled his mother's number and walked towards the kitchen.

"Moshi-moshi."

"Konnichi wa, kaasan."

"Oh, Shuichi, how are you doing dear?"

"I'm not sure, Hiei is back." He said as he took out some ingredients from the fridge to make his cabbage rolls.

"Oh that's good new Shuichi, when can I see him?"

"Anytime you want, he said he is staying until Mukuro calls him back."

"That can be anytime, right?"

"Yes, but he has agreed to come to Shu-chan's wedding with me." He replied with a smile on his face.

"That's great, wait then what happened to Aoi?"

"I'm surprised she didn't tell you. I basically told her I wasn't interested."

"Oh dear, did she take it well."

"Yes, I believe so." Then came the silence.

"Mother, it is alright to ask what I know you want to ask, its fine by me."

"I just don't want you to feel sad or anything."

"I am doing that all by myself; you don't have to worry about you doing it. I don't believe you can make me feel worse today anyway."

That caught Shiori by surprise. "What happened today?"

"..............." he began mixing the filling for the cabbage.

"Shuichi, it is best to talk about it. I don't want you to feel sad anymore. You've had too much negative in your both lives."

"I know mother." He sigh. "We went to the mall today to get tuxes for the wedding and get normal clothes for him since he forgot his in Makai."

"Oh, and what made you so sad. It seems normal."

"I know, but, maybe that's why. I just don't want to read into anything he does for me. Ever since he came back, he has been relatively nice. I don't know but I think I am over thinking."

"Where is he right now, can he hear you?"

"No he's sleeping."

"Sleeping! At this time, is he alright?"

"Yes, he says he's tired. He claims that Mukuro has been working him alot lately."

"Awe poor baby, Shuichi, I hope you're not over thinking what he tells you. I don't get Hiei to be someone who speaks in riddles for someone, especially to you. He is your best friend and he knows he can tell you anything. They may not even be anything to worry about. Just take what he tells you as it is and try not to make it into something it is not."

Sighing, Kurama went into the cupboard to take out some udon noodle, putting it to boil.

"I know mother but I can't help it. These human emotions are getting a hold of me."

"I know how you feel, dear. The only advice I can give you now is to cherish the relationship you two have and not over think. It may lead you to do something you'll regret. From what I've picked up with Hiei is that he is not good with expressing emotion, so you don't even know if he feels the same way you do, but not because you have feeling for him, he should return it. As his friend I advise you to be happy for him in whatever he does, whether it directly involves you or not. If you do that, he will always be in your life, even if just as a friend. Do remember what you told me when I asked you about whom you'd want to date? You said friendship is important, you have this now, so don't let your feelings get between that. Your relationship is very strong. It spans worlds, literally. Be careful what don't know what you have until it is gone."

"I know that well enough kaaasan." He knew she was right, but these emotions. This is when he regrets his human feelings. As a Youko, that wasn't a problem. He had a stronger hold on his emotions, which allows him to be ruthless, whether the person deserved it or not. It was just his style, and also, falling in love was not the thing to do as a legendary thief. The more people you cared for, the easier it was for your enemies you play on your heartstrings. It was best that those heart strings were severed. But as a human, weaker in all sense, it is dangerous. His enemies already used his beloved mother and family against him, he didn't want to be the reason someone he cared for died because of feelings.

"It is hard for you I know that; especially since he is so close to you, especially now that he is here."

"Yea I know. Can we change the subject now?"

"Sure, dear, so what are you doing now, since he's sleeping?"

"I'm actually making dinner."

"Oh what are you cooking?" She asked excitedly, she knew her son can cook.

"Well, since Hiei does eat alot, I mean a lot, I am making cabbage rolls, bukkake udon, Goya Chanpuru, Banbanji and Kurumi-ae."

"Wow, you're really going all out, ne?"

"Well this will be the first real meal he will be having in Ningenkai. We just had onigiri, with tuna, and I did some eggs extra for him for breakfast."

"Just! Well, at least I don't have to worry about him eating too little." She said laughing. "He'll be fat by the time you're done with him."

"Kaasan." Kurama exclaimed surprised but started laughing. "It is good cooking for someone else other than myself."

"I know Shuichi. Oh sorry dear, but I have to go prepare something for your father, Kazuya just walked through the door."

"Alright I'll talk to you to next time, oh wait when are you coming, or do you want us to visit you."

"No dear, I would love to come visit, don't bother coming I know how Hiei hates the transportation system and the crowds. I will come by tomorrow and we can have a nice dinner together. I want to see him without all the weight he'll gain in the next few days." She joked.

"Kaasan!"

"Bye dear and take care, oh tell that handsome boy I says hi as well."

"I will, mother, bye."

"Alright, now I have to finish all this. What possess me to cook so much?" Sigh, the things you for love.

* * *

Meanwhile in the bedroom, Hiei was in the same position, motionless, and fully knocked out. That is the sweetest sleep.

* * *

Kurama was finally finished with cooking and decided to take a nap on the couch. (A/N sorry I make it seem that everyone is sleeping, but yea, they're sleeping.) But as the sleep came, someone else did.

"Wake up."

"Hmm, uh.... wha..." was the groggy reply.

"Wake up."

"Hiei, you're up already?"

"It's seven."

"Oh...um, oh mother is coming over tomorrow to see you."

"What time. I have business to take care of."

"Business, in Ningenkai?"

"You could ask if you're really curious. "

"I don't want to impose."

"Since when you care." He paused, "The fool is staying at the temple for the week."

"Oh... so you're going to spy on them?"

"I don't spy, I protect from a distance." He said firmly.

"I understand why you don't want to tell her, well why you can't tell her, but she loves you as a friend already, so spending time with her, letting her know you're there, will not be a bad thing, and you wouldn't have to sneak around."

"Always putting your two cents in, right."

"I have it, why not." He laughed. "Oh dinner is ready if you want to start now."

Hiei shrugged and went into the kitchen. Kurama set the table and spread out all the dishes.

"I've been meaning to ask you this, since when did you acquire ningen currency?"

"I've spend so much years here, it is a necessity to have it here. Why would I come to Ningenkai without its currency? I hate to be unprepared for something fox, and you know that."

"That explains that, so then how did you forget your clothes then?"

He stopped eating for a while. "I packed but I misplaced the bag, then Mukuro came and started talking a bunch of nonsense in my head. The fastest way out of there was my window."

"So you ran away from her?" Kurama asking trying not to laugh.

"You would too."

"I'm sorry Hiei, but I don't run away from females." He said laughing.

"I did not run from her." He said, visibly angry, but that did not bother him. He knew Hiei would not do anything to him.

"You just said you did."

"I did not, I..."

"You what" He asked with laughter.

"Nothing." He said, with his anger subsiding.

"Are you alright?" His laughter fading.

"Why the question?" Hiei asked cautiously.

Kurama wanted to know the true nature of his and Mukuro's relationship, but he didn't know If now was the right time, but, he wanted to know so bad, and when again will he get the chance.

"Does she like you?"

"WHAT? WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?"

"Sorry, but I was just curious with your behaviour now."

"She is the only female that can beat the hell out of me. I try not to get on her bad side. If I have to escape to evade her I will. I DID NOT RUN AWAY FROM HER, I ran from her to prevent causing a fight before I get here. I know I was going to see Yukina, and I didn't want to come bloody and smelling of ash."

"So she doesn't fancy you at all?"

"I am not her, if you want to know, ask her. I couldn't care less." This made Kurama smile with a glimpse of hope.

"She is not interested, but are you?" Kurama thought but did not realise he voiced it until Hiei almost choke.

"Damn fox. Watch what you ask me when I'm eating." Kurama just looked at him with shock that he asked such a question, and sadness, with a bit of curiosity. 'It wouldn't hurt to answer.' He thought.

"No, and it is with a big N.O. I will never consider her in any other way than someone that helps me gain power. I've had my suspicions, but that was just it was, suspicions. Anything else you want to know?"

"Uh... oh. Um well, why didn't you visit again after you came to ask me for my Pseudo-Creature for Chikou and did you feel the need to do that for her?"

"I did that because she was sulking and that is not good for me or anyone else. That damn woman is driven by her emotions, and does not care what she does when she is moody. At least that stopped her from moping and randomly blasting the guards. Also, she didn't want me to visit because she fears you, as in the team, will keep me here where you are, since she knows if anything happens in Makai in terms of politics, my loyalty is with Yusuke not her or Yomi. She felt threatened by that, especially you, fox."

"Me?" That took him by shock. "Why me? I did nothing to that woman." He said.

"I don't know, and I don't care." He lied. Good thing Kurama did not see through that. They finished the dinner in silence and Kurama got up to clear the table but Hiei stopped him.

"Hiei, what are you doing?"

"If I'm staying here with you until she calls, I want to help you. I don't count myself as a guest so you shouldn't be cleaning after me."

"uh....... really? Are you sure?"

"Go, let me clean in peace, besides you cooked, and I have to admit, you can cook fox." Kurama was ecstatic. Hiei wanted to stay with him.

"Thanks you Hiei." 'He said my cooking is good.' He smiled.

"Hn" He grunted and turned his back on the fox. While he placed the dishes in the sink to wash it, he smile, and said to himself, "You're the only one I'll do anything for fox."

The end for now, and thanks you my reviewers and I hope this clarifies things. Thanks again, and see you next time on 'Where is my happy ending.' Ja ne minna-tachi, my new friends ^_~


	7. Chapter 7

Where is my happy ending?

Oh to my great reviewers, Adalleria and Marikalay, you make my heart full with joy and happiness; it is very true, especially after long days such as today. Please enjoy!

Chapter 7

"Go, let me clean in peace, besides you cooked, and I have to admit, you can cook fox." Kurama was ecstatic. Hiei wanted to stay with him.

"Thanks you Hiei." 'He said my cooking is good.' He smiled.

"Hn" He grunted and turned his back on the fox. While he placed the dishes in the sink to wash it, he smile, and said to himself, "You're the only one I'll do anything for fox."

* * *

Kurama took a seat on his couch with a glow of true happiness. 'There is hope after all.' He thought as he turned on the television to see was going on as he put his feet up to ease it a bit from the pressure of carrying him all day. He didn't care for shows such as these, but he hated hearing silence. Even though Hiei was in the kitchen, the house was so big; he couldn't even be distracted by the knocking of dishes, not that he would want to come down from his natural high. I mean who would when Hiei is the cause.

Hiei came into the room and looked at the content he saw in the fox's face. 'He's happy. Wonder what changed that.' Hiei thought as he sat on the opposite end of the same couch, and just looked at what the fox was watching.

"What is this?"

"Huh, I don't know, I just tuned in. I believe it is a contestant game show. It makes you laugh."

"Yea, at how stupid they really are."

"It is just for amusement."

"The stupidity of human entertainment will never make sense to me."

"It doesn't have to, that's the purpose, just to make you laugh. It doesn't have to make sense."

Hiei tried to get more comfortable, but Kurama's feet were in the way and taking up most of the plush couch. He pushed his feet of.

"You're too big, you foot is in my way."

"But I've been standing for so long in the mall and then cooking. I can't cook sitting with all that I had to do." He looked at Hiei with tired eyes, tired but content.

Hiei grabbed his feet up and rested it on his lap. "Better?"

Kurama was in shock with this unusual behaviour of Hiei, but wasn't ready to complain. When again will that ever happen? "Um kinda, my feet are now feeling a bit restless but tired at the same time."

"Hn." He said, as he continued watching the television trying to see how much questions he can answer to prove, mainly to himself, since Kurama doesn't seem to care, how unimportant shows like these are. It wouldn't cure diseases that the Ningenkai desperately need help with. He felt Kurama fidget on him and it was getting annoying. He turned to the fox, but he saw that he was caught up with the game. This boy band was 'battling' against another group to see who will wins thus getting the money grand prize.

"Stupid waste of time." He mumbled (A/N but he stays.) as he unconsciously began rubbing Kurama's feet, and then he realise what he did when he realise the feet wasn't fidgeting anymore. Should he dare look at Kurama to see the damage? 'What will that fox do anyway.' He thought as looked up, and a small curve formed at the end of his mouth as the saw Kurama beginning to doze off. The massage was intoxicatingly relaxing; dreamland came in with a swift move.

"Fox." No answer. "Fox wake up." No answer, then he looked at the clock.

"Crap, it's late. Might as well."

He stood up and looked down at the fox, he sighed, knowing that if the fox sleep in that position, he will have neck pains when he wake up the next day. He gently bends down and scooped him up. He took him upstairs to his room and oh so gently lay down the precious cargo onto the bed. Covering him, he left the room, deciding to reside in an empty room. His actions towards Kurama were beginning to scare him. Usually he has better handle on his actions, but not of lately.

He stepped into the dark, lonely room, and slowly strips as he walked towards the bed. Looking around, he realised he did not move his clothes into his newly acquired room but did not want to go back to disturb Kurama. 'Oh well, boxers tonight.' He thought as he lay down with his hands behind his head, as he stared up onto the ceiling, just thinking, and wondering how it would be when he finally see Shiori after all these years. 'Will she hate me for staying away so long?' His thoughts soon subsided as the loving arms of sleep embraced him.

---------------------- Next day, dinner time

Having such a positive evening, the next morning and afternoon was disappointing to Kurama. He began setting the table for dinner as he thought of the morning and its lack of the good things in life, such as Hiei. He woke up in an empty bed. Then he remembered that Hiei was out on 'business,' but the other side of the bed did not look as if anyone slept in it. He then found out that Hiei decided to occupy the nearest guest room to his bedroom. He put away Hiei's clothes for him and fixed up the room to make it look more like Hiei's and not a guest. Then he realised that Hiei said he was going to stay, but Kurama assumed that he would share the room. He felt silly for thinking that, because he indeed has room to spare so why would Hiei not choose a room for himself. He does like his privacy, even though you rarely see him fight without clothes being stripped or burnt off his divine body. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door bell. Going to the door, he opened it and welcomed his mother into his humble abode.

"Hello kaasan, welcome. Did you have a nice trip here?"

"Ah dear it was great, as the many times I've come here." She laughed.

Taking off her shoes, she noticed someone was missing.

"Where is Hiei?" She asked looking around.

"Um, he is on 'business'." He said trying not to stress the business part. Shiori knew their true nature, but Kurama never told her about Yukina being Hiei's sister. It is not his place to share such information, and the less people that know, the better Hiei will feel. All Shiori knows about Yukina is that she is Ice apparition, and is the desire of Kuwabara's heart, and that is all she needs to know. Anything else, it will come from Hiei himself or even Yukina if the situation arises.

"Oh so did he say when he'll be back?"

"No he didn't." I woke up to an empty house this morning."

"Oh Shuichi, what happened?" She asked her son.

"Nothing, he was sleeping peacefully, so I just left. He knew I'd be back." Came a deep sultry voice from behind them.

"Hiei, it has been too long. I've missed you. And boy, have you gotten more handsome and taller, a killer combination for the girls." Shiori said turning toward him not knowing if it was alright to hug him.

'He just loves to sneak up on people,' was Kurama's thought.

He lightly bowed, "Likewise, and thank you Shiori-san."

"Such the gentleman you are, but just call me Shiori. I've come to consider you family. When you do decide to go again, please don't stay away so long, you have people here who care for you, you know." She said glimpsing at her son, then back to Hiei, to give him a hit, but the thoughtful and somewhat blank look on his face said that he didn't get it. 'Men, they don't see the blessing that is right in front of them.' She thought with a bit of sadness.

"Alright boys, you've built up my hopes, so I hope the food is ready. I bought dessert and wine."

"Thanks mother, ah, 99 Heitz Trailside Cabernet Sauvignon. Nice."

"This is a special occasion, so I went a bit crazy for the wine." She smiled.

"Alright then, let's eat, shall we?" he said, feeling quite awkward as they entered the dining area.

"So… Hiei, how is Makai treating you? Something has to be good for you to stay there so long." She asked, with the hopes of lightening the mood that she thought would not be so dull. Her son is usually good with entertaining guest, but it seems he is good when he doesn't care about the guests, now the situation is delicate to him, and he freezes and makes it awkward. 'I feel your pain, son.'

"Nothing special, just a sh..., uh I mean, just a bunch of minor political uprising, and few lawlessness among insignificant demons causing problems."

"Wow sounds like a handful. Do you ever get vacations? Don't you get tired and drained from all that?"

"It gives me the excitement I crave, taking on a greater opponent, and the rush of .. uh.. other things." He was going to say, a great kill and superiority, but decided to keep it as less gruesome as possible.

"So does that make you stronger? A little birdy told me that's your goal." Hiei immediately gave Kurama a look that said, 'You don't know when not to run your mouth,' but Kurama, as suave as ever ignore the look.

"Mother, what else did the little birdy say, maybe it has vital information I can use." He asked.

"Shuichi," she laughed, "you know I don't say any more than I need to, or give away my sources identity."

"Fine mother." He playfully pouted.

"Oh Dear, you father knows about Aoi, and he is not happy." She said just remembering.

"Well then, mother, I don't want to sound ungrateful or mean, but this is my life and I choose my destiny, whether it is in the form of a mate, job, or anything else. Everyone around me is there to give input, but I decide and give the final word on anything, when it comes to **my** happiness. He has his life and happiness, let me find mine on my own." He stated firmly, not wanting to express anger towards his mother because it was not her fault, she was just relaying messages and feedback.

"It is about time fox." Hiei commented next to him.

"Hiei's right, dear, and I shall forward the message to your father. He has no right to push you so much. In the beginning it seemed as a good idea, but enough is enough."

"Thank you, mother."

"It is not a problem dear; maybe I should have said something to him before."

"No mother, the time is perfect, because now I have my own answers so it much easier to reason with father if ever he comes by for answers. I don't think he should because this is not a dire situation that needs any reasoning."

"Hn." Hiei gave his input in the form of an agreement grunt.

"So, Hiei, I heard you're coming to Shu-chan's wedding."

"Hn."

"I promise you'll enjoy it and your Shuichi will take care of you." She said with a smile to see if he picked up what she said. It took a while, and then...

"Mother!"

"What?" Came Hiei.

Shiori was having fun seeing the two of them fidget trying not to breathe so the other would not look towards the other, as if they didn't exist.

"Oh dear, did I say something wrong?" She asked innocently.

"Uh, mother." 'Oh what does Hiei think of that. I can't believe mother did that.' He thought. He was in such shock that he ended up laughing, and then Shiori followed.

"You two are crazy." Hiei stated from his bowl of rice.

"Well we are related." Kurama said with a wink.

"Not an excuse."

After they stopped laughing, Kurama cleared the table, and Shiori presented the dessert with the wine.

"So, what will you guys do in your free time? I suggest you make the most of the time you have here Hiei." Shiori commented trying to be a matchmaker without looking as if she was trying. From her perspective, during the evening, it has been clear that Hiei had no clue about the way her son feels about him, and Kurama doesn't seem as if he'll reveal that soon. 'It is up to me to set this right, or at least push them in the right direction. 'She thought.

"I was just thinking about going with the flow. There is nothing much to do here." Was the voice of her son.

"Nonsense, dear. You can always go see a movie, or... oh, why not a picnic. Maybe after Shu-chan's wedding, we can have picnic by the beach." She said trying to make it sound as an impromptu plan, but she planned on suggesting it.

"That sounds relaxing. What do you think Hiei?"

"Why not do it before?" Shiori raised her brow to that.

"I would love to, but I am tied up with the final touches of the wedding."

"Oh yes, kaasan, if there is anything we can do to help, please call."

"I will dear." 'I hope they're not seeing through my plan. This time from now to the wedding should give them time to strengthen they bond. I wasn't thinking about Hiei coming, because I didn't know he'd agree, but now Shuichi has a date. Nothing better can cause that lovers bond to form than to stay in close proximity with the other. Two lonely people in a big house alone with hidden feelings for each other are bound to bloom.' Genius, she thought.

"Well then, it is time that I take my leave. I have alot of work to do tomorrow. Shu-chan's Fiancée, Izanami, is coming over for the final fitting of her dress. It will be so exciting to see her in it."

"Alright, I'll call the taxi for you."

"Hiei, dear, it was wonderful seeing you again. I am very happy and thank you for the great evening." She said attempting to hug him, because it was instinct for her to hug. She was surprise when he pulled her in an embrace.

"You too Shiori. Thank you." He whispered to her then released her. She looked at him and nodded.

"The taxi is here, bye kaasan and do call me when you've arrived home."

"I will dear and bye my two boys." With that she closed the door leaving 'her' two boys standing just looking and the door.

"Uhhhh." came two voices in unison.

The end for now. I can't believe after my long day I finished it. It is 3:52 but it is done and I am happy that another day I here with another chapter. Please read and enjoy. Thank you so much for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

Where is my happy ending?

My great reviewers, Adalleria and Marikalay, you make want to update as fast as possible. Please enjoy!

Chapter 8

"I will dear and bye my two boys." With that she closed the door leaving 'her' two boys standing just looking and the door.

"Uhhhh." came two voices in unison.

'What can I say after that?' Kurama thought. He looked at Hiei, "Do you want to help me clean up?"

"Hn," he said and head straight for the kitchen. 'Does she know something I don't?' He thought back to her comment about Kurama being his. 'Am I ready to admit that to myself, or am I just going crazy.' He watched as Kurama came and stand next to him to rinse the dishes soon after he washed it. He took a glimpse at Kurama, 'Maybe I do, but fat chance of me admitting it to anyone.' He looked back at the chore at hand.

'Why is it so hard to do this simple task,' Kurama thought as he saw his hands tremble while he hold the dishes under the water, 'I was alright yesterday, and there was more action, so why now?' he thought back to his mother's visit. 'Ah mother, I don't know whether to thank you or run and hide. Hiei doesn't let anything slip by him. He will see I'm shaking.' He tried rationalising with himself so the shaking will stop. Hiei didn't notice because he was also in deep thought.

When they were done, Kurama headed to the fridge to get something to drink that may calm his nerves.

"I'm going to bed fox." He said looking straight at the fox.

"Uh, alright then, good night, oh and I put all your stuff in your room, and I put towels and other stuff there for you too."

'What?!' "Thanks, goodnight." He said and turned away before Kurama could say anything else that might cause a reaction.

"Sleep well Hiei." Voiced Kurama towards the receding figure.

'Why the hell did he move my stuff? I slept in the other room, because he seemed tired and I didn't want to cause him any inconvenience that night. Hn, have it your way fox.'

-----------Day of the wedding------------

Kurama was in his room getting ready, already in his black and white tux, the same as Hiei's but one size bigger. Who would have thought him of all people to wear a larger size than Kurama? Hiei was in his room and for the umpteenth time, for the love of his life, he could not tie this piece of cloth into a recognisable bow around his neck. He tired one more time in the mirror to get it right, but it was trying his patience and it was wearing thin.

"Fox." He yelled from his room, without a second to spear, Kurama rushed through the door and paused when he Hiei was fully dressed, minus the bow. 'Wow, when I thought you couldn't look any more handsome, you've proven me deliciously wrong.' Kurama tried not to stare.

"Is something wrong?"

"I can't get this damn thing to look presentable."

"Do you want to wear it?"

"No, I hate constricting article of clothes."

"Well, you don't have to wear it."

"How did you get yours to look so good." He asked, savouring the look of his fox, knowing that he had a good excuse to look without Kurama suspecting his true reason for staring.

"Oh, Kaasan thought me years ago. Don't worry; it is not a must to have it on. Let me see your collar." Kurama said walking closer to Hiei. Taking a deep breath, Kurama reached out to Hiei's collar. Before Hiei could retaliate verbally he said, "relax I am just compensating for the lack of a bow tie."

"Hn" he grunted as he calmed himself.

Kurama stepped inches away from his face and trying not to look at the divine being in the face, he pinned his eyes on the seductive looking neck, as he folded the collar and widen it down to the first button to show a bit of skin.

"Where is your jacket?"

"On the bed."

"Try it on, let me see."

Without another word, Hiei elegantly slipped into the jacket. How can he do that?

"OK good," Kurama went back to make sure the jacket was over the collar to give a sharp look. Pressing his both hands on each collar, he ran his hands down to smooth out the line and left the jacket open. Looking up at Hiei, he started, "good, you're done and you look good." His hands forgotten or ignored on Hiei's chest.

Holding his gaze, he complimented Kurama. "You don't look half bad yourself fox and I love your rose scent," as he brushed away some of the too long strands of hair from the fox's face.

"Maybe we should dress up more often." Said Kurama in a whispered voice as he felt Hiei put his hands on his waist pulling him closer.

"Anything that makes you look that good, I don't care." Came the smooth, deep yet soft reply. Kurama's breath caught his throat as he too leaned in inch by inch, bewitched by Hiei's eyes.

"Shuichi and Hiei, it is time to head to the church. You two look so handsome. I wish I was younger, or wait no older, or um something, Hiei, hehehe. " Shiori giggled as she walked into to room, and the two of them quickly pulled away. Shiori pretended not to show that she saw the tender moment. 'It's about time I saw some action.'

"I'll say the same to you, Shiori, you look stunning as ever." Hiei complemented. (This is for you Adalleria ^_^)

"Kaasan, thank you, I think. We are just finishing up; we'll meet you in the car."

"Alright, but don't take too long, you don't want to be late for you only brother's wedding. " She giggled as she left the two to hopefully catch up where they left off.

"Well, fox, let's go." He said looking at Kurama with a smile. Kurama smiled back as they exited.

----------In the Church------------

Kurama stood next to Shu-chan on the altar, while Hiei stood by the door, to avoid the crowd and a few girls who have been giving him dreamy eyes. 'Not because you're in a wedding, for God's sakes.' He thought as he looked at the most recent female.

"Brother, do you think I am making the right decision. I think I rushed into this." Shu-chan whispered fidgeting with his bow tie, then his kerchief.

"Yes, you are ready, you're just nervous now and it is perfectly fine. You love her, right?"

"Izanami is my life; I can't see myself without her." He blushed.

"There is your answer." Kurama smiled at him.

"Thanks bro."

The church became quiet as Izanami made her way down the aisle to the song Canon in D minor. She made a beautiful bride in her all white dress with Swarovski crystals sparkling all over including her veil. He dress was a corseted top with a thick strap designed to wear off the shoulder. The dress gave the right amount of cleavage to be sexy but classy, and it flowed down in a smooth A-line bottom, with same satin-like material down to her feet, allowing just her toes to be visible under the dress as she walked toward her future husband. She wore her hair half up, with dark soft curls cascading down her shoulders and back, with the veil covering her face. She smiled at Shu-chan with unshed tears. Kurama smiled at her and nodded as she took Shu-chan by the hand and turned toward the minister.

As they started, Kurama looked at his mother to see if she was safely seated. She snuck into the church after Izanami came in. Then he looked at Hiei. Hiei was looking down at something, but Kurama couldn't see what it was. He mentally came back to the service when he heard that the couple wrote their own vow. Izanami went first.

"Shuichi, when we first met, I hated you so much, but when I began talking about you to my friends I realised that I was slowly falling for you. You became the reason I stuck it out in school when I wanted to give up. You are my angel that gave me that fuzzy feeling every time I see you and that shortness of breath every time you smile. I am blessed and proud to have you as my better half, because that is what you are." She paused, wiping tears away. "You are the rhythm in my step every day and the blood in my veins. As our heart beat together, I will forever love you, my love, my life, my soul, my Shuichi. "

Kurama was touched and tried not to draw attention to himself by showing any emotions. He tried distracting himself by taking out the ring and just doing anything to prevent himself from searching out Hiei. Hiei on the other hand was shamelessly looking straight at Kurama, not caring whether he'll be caught. At this time, he didn't care if the world knew, because he suspect Kurama felt the same way, thinking back to his bedroom, he smiled, indeed the fox did.

"Izanami, you're the fibre of my being, my soul mate, my one and only. You are my desire, my life, my water, my air, my blood; I can't go a day without you. My heart skips a beat every time I see you. We've been together for five years and I am more in love with you now than ever before. It should be a sin to love someone this much. I don't know how to show you, that it is need to have you by my side, in my life, as one with me. I get lost, and insane without you, I love you so much I am aching and it hurts, but in a good way. I've never felt so with anyone and it makes me want to rip this world apart if anything ever happens to you. I will search the ends of the earth for you, if you ever get lost, I will get lost with you. Even in bad times, I would rather have them with you than have good times with another. You are the greatest gift I can ever get from God, and he must really love me to send you to keep me company for the rest of our lives. I just hope God does not mind his angel staying on earth as long as I would want her by my side. I love you so much, I crave you more than life itself, you are my life and I love you its unimaginable." Shuichi finished with tears in his eyes and a big smile on his face.

Kurama felt so guilty for not telling Hiei how he felt. Here he is hearing how good love is, and he is tip toeing around the only person that gives him the desire to do the craziest things in the name of love. Hiei was thinking the same thing. Kurama was distracted again, but by the minister.

"After that, there is nothing else to say but, please pass the rings. With these rings, it is a physical symbol of your love and commitment to the world, and I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may seal your bonding with a kiss.

"Gladly." Was Shuichi's reply, which made everyone laugh.

The audience applauded, as the new married couple turned and walked down the aisle. Kurama walked behind his parents with Izanami's maid of honour. Hiei was leaning behind the church, with hands in his pocket, looking down, with one foot bent, pressing against the wall. As Kurama passed, he looked up and smiled at the surprised fox. Then he turned around and walked out the other exit. He's so cool.

"Shu-chan that was the best wedding I've been to, your vows were so touching. I don't remember the last time I cried so much." Shiori said while hugging the couple. "Congratulation and welcome to the family, dear. I've always wanted a daughter along with my great boys."

"Yes son, you make me so proud." Said Kazuya hugging his son.

---------The reception-----

The party was in full swing. The bride and groom greeted everyone and were now dancing. The ballroom where the reception was being held was very opulent looking with its rich gothic architecture. It was strangely located on the top floor of the hotel, with balconies overlooking the City on one corner and the sea and mountains in the other direction. 'I can see why they chose this place.' Kurama though. He continued looking around because ever since in the church, he hasn't seen Hiei. 'What if he didn't come because he just didn't feel like it?'

"Why are you mopping, fox." A voice startled him from behind.

"You have a bad habit, you know."

"Are you sure about that?" Came the smug reply with a slight grin.

"You like sneaking up on me."

"You are just not aware; you're losing your touch. You could have felt my ki."

"Smart mouth, now I know how you feel when I put my 'two cents' in."

Hiei laughed subtly.

"Do you want anything to drink? I'm going to the bar."

"Whatever you're having, but not a feminine drink." He ordered.

"Thanks for indirectly telling me what I should drink." Kurama joked.

"You're welcome." Hiei laughed.

Shiori waited for Kurama to leave Hiei's side. "Hi dear, are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, it is not as bad as I expected."

"Really, because I see you're getting quite a few looks tonight, and so is Shuichi." As she expected, Hiei eyes narrowed across the room to see who dare look at his fox. "Maybe you two can dance with one of the girls."

"I am not the dancing type. If it wasn't for you and Kurama, I wouldn't step a foot in an event such as this."

"I see, but make the most of tonight, it is a celebration of _love_." She smiled. "Well I have to get back to my husband, he is remembering our wedding and he doesn't want me to be away from him for too long. It is sweet and fulfilling when you find that one special someone that infuriates but desires and need so deeply. It is very rare, true love seems more like a myth nowadays and very few are lucky when they find it. I believe Makai isn't any better, right? Well have fun Hiei dear. We'll talk later about that picnic I promised." She gave a triumphed smile as she left him thinking, 'The seed has been planted.'

Kurama approached Hiei with two drinks, a bottled beer, for Hiei and a glass of beer of himself. "What was that about?" he asked.

Hiei kept staring at Shiori contemplating what she just said. "Nothing." Looking at Kurama, he raised a curious brow at his drink.

"Hey, it is beer, alright."

"Dressed up beer, fox."

"It is still beer." The fox whined.

Hours into the evening, the two best friends were talking and Hiei was loosening up more with every drink. He has been drinking for the whole night now and is just feeling the effect. Good thing he wasn't human. Apparently, the alcohol gave the girls confidence to approach them.

"Hi Shuichi, do you want to dance?"

"Uh..." he nervously looked at Hiei, but Hiei was dealing with his own problem.

"Hi, mysterious stranger, do you want to dance?"

Unlike Kurama, Hiei didn't think twice about saying no. "No."

"Huh, why, it's a wedding, everyone is supposed to dance in a wedding."

"Show me that rule."

"Uh... it is not a rule-rule, but..."

"But, no. I don't dance."

"But..."

"I am not interested, and I suggest you take a seat or ask someone else."

"Fine, you party pooper."

Hiei just looked at her and continue drinking. He looked over at Kurama.

"Please, it would mean alot to me, if you just give me one dance."

"Um, alright, just one." Kurama looked at Hiei and gave him an uneasy smile.

Hiei stood there watching the girl gawk at his fox, touching him all over. It was not going well with him. One dance became two and then three. 'Damn fox don't know how to say no.' He quickly gulped down his drink and walked over to the dancing couple.

"Excuse me, but I need to borrow him." Without waiting for a respond, he grabbed Kurama out of her embrace and walked away with his fox.

"Uh Hiei, thanks."

"This is why you wanted me to come, remember, but you have to start saying no." Hiei said so serious Kurama felt he did something bad and was going to get a spanking. '_Bring on the spanking, my bad boy.'_ Came that once dormant voice in his head. 'Shut up and go away.' Kurama counteracted.

Shiori was looking at the whole thing. 'Someone, make a move. How can they go from hot to cold so fast?' She thought sadly. 'All I can do is to create the environment. I can't force them. I don't want them to know what I'm doing. They may not agree to it but they will thank me later, stubborn boys.'

"I'm going for air, you coming?" Hiei asked Kurama, trying to get out of that place.

"Yea sounds good," he took two glasses of whatever the bartender made and followed Hiei out to the balcony.

He handed Hiei the glass as they both leaned against the concrete rail looking into the ballroom. "Thank you for coming with me tonight, I just wished it would have been more fun for you."

"I'm fine with it." He looked up into the night sky, then down into his glass before emptying it on one gulp. He rest the glass on the rail and looked to his right at Kurama, smiled then looked into the room at the multiple couples dancing or romancing each other, remembering what Shiori said to him earlier, "make the most of tonight, it is a celebration of _love_... It is very rare, true love seems more like a myth nowadays and very few are lucky when they find it. I believe Makai isn't any better, right?" She **was** right. He placed his hands by his side, slowly and gently inched closer and captured the fox's hand in his. He continued looking into the ballroom to prevent seeing any look from Kurama. Kurama, who was drinking, almost spit out his drink as he looked at Hiei. He smiled as he tightened his hold with Hiei's, and intertwining their figures together. With that Hiei smiled, and finally was able to look at Kurama, knowing that he wasn't being rejected.

"Fox."

Kurama looked at Hiei, but he wasn't looking at him. "Yes Hiei."

"Do you think true love is a myth?"

"Um. No. I am positive it is not a myth."

"Why so positive." He asked, now turning to face Kurama.

Kurama became nervous. "I... I ... I just have a feeling."

"What kind of feeling?"

Surprised, he continued. "I just know, I feel it." Kurama untangled his hands from Hiei and turned to face him.

He sighed. "Hiei, it is no secret. It is just very scarce. I would like to think I found it."

"What! With who?" he asked trying not to sound vex.

"Hiei, I can't....I....."

Hiei folded his arm across his chest, and stared inside.

"I.... it's....uh....it's you Hiei." With that Kurama turned and started walking inside. He has been emotionally drained by that little conversation with Hiei. Especially since Hiei did not say anything in return to his painful confession.

Hiei stretched forward and grabbed the fox's arm and pulled the fox close to him, and gave the fox a side grin before he leaned in and claim the fox's lips in a soft but passionate kiss. Kurama eyes went wide with astonishment, but quickly return the kiss and wrapped his arms around Hiei's neck.

Shiori, from inside saw this and yelp with excitement.

"Is something wrong dear?" her husband asked.

"No dear, everything is fantastic, just fantastic. I can't be any happier than I am right now." She smiled at him with all the happiness in the world; know that her true son is finally happy.

The end for now. Thank you for reading, and I hope this was as good as my other chapters, and it is the longest so far, so I feel accomplished, Thank you so much for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

Where is my happy ending?

Chapter 9

"No dear, everything is fantastic, just fantastic. I can't be any happier than I am right now." She smiled at him with all the happiness in the world; know that her true son is finally happy.

"I love when you smile like that." She said to his wife, giving her a sweet kiss, and then returning his gaze on the newly married couple in the corner.

* * *

Hiei and Kurama finally pulled away from each other, and looked straight into the other's eyes. Hiei smiled down at Kurama, and Kurama smiled back. He leaned in and their foreheads touch as they closed their eyes to savour the moment without words.

"Hiei." Kurama called opening his eyes a bit and looking at their position, loving every bit of contact with Hiei.

"Um."Came a content sound beckoning his angel to voice his reason for verbal language.

"We have to go."

"I don't want this to end yet." He said, pulling Kurama close to him. Kurama rested his head in Hiei's shoulder savouring the touch of Hiei.

* * *

"Hey boys, it is time to head out if you want a ride home."

They both looked up at the voice which belonged to Shiori and pulled away then looked at each other with the face a child would have when they know they were in trouble.

"Don't worry, it's about time that you two realised each other's feelings." The shocked look they both gave her caused her to laugh. "I am so very happy for the two of you. You both make me so proud, and today was just the perfect day for all of this to happen." She hugged Kurama and then Hiei. "So Hiei, will this mean I'm going to see more of you. You know I would love you to be my son."

"Mother!" Kurama spoke in shock. Here stood Hiei, the desire of his heart, whom, he is not quite certain how Hiei truly feels about him. The kiss and intimate embrace was magical and it spoke volumes, but he would love to hear it from Hiei and not from his own mind, even though his actions said a lot. Life was beginning to get more meaningful.

"It is true dear, I know I know," She put up her hands, "I'm speaking to early in your relationship, but a girl can dream, can she?" She said as she left the new couple alone. She did not know how Kazuya will take this new update in her son's life, but she knew Shu-chan wouldn't mind, especially now since he is building his new life with his new wife. 'It always seems that the younger ones have more tolerance with things like these.' She thought as she walked hand in hand with her husband. Turning around she saw them following, walking closer to each other than usually do. Her heart smiled as she saw her son took Hiei's hands in his, and then turns his face the other direction with a small blush on his face as they continue to walk. She heard Hiei grunted and accepted the hand, giving it a bit of a squeeze causing Kurama to face him with a rare sweet smile.

Before they reached the car, Shiori ran towards her son, while her husband went in to start the car.

"Dear, Kazuya doesn't know and I don't know if you want to tell him before he sees anything. I suggest that while you're around him, just act normal. We may have to exclude him from the picnic; hopefully he'll have to work or something."

"But mother, it doesn't seem right to exclude him. He just gave away his son."

"He didn't lose anything. He gained a daughter, and I can just tell him I want to spent time with my son, and my friend. He always goes out with Shu-chan, so it will be fine. You worry too much."

"Hn." Hiei agreed.

"Do you all want to walk back home, if not, I am ready to go." Said Kazuya from his dark Lexus RX hybrid.

"Sorry anata, we're coming."

* * *

"Bye Kaasan, bye tousan." Came Kurama from his house front door.

"Bye." Said Hiei as he took the keys from Kurama to open the door, because the fox was so busy waving to his parents as if he would never see them again, but then again, it was because he was happy.

Inside Hiei flicked on the lights, giving Kurama back the keys, they hands brushed against each other.

"Uh Hiei," he did know if to bring it up, or just go with the flow. Knowing Hiei, he would not want to talk, just act. 'That's not a bad thing because I don't even know how to begin,' Kurama thought.

Hiei stood there waiting for Kurama to get on with what he was trying to say. "Thanks for coming with me today, I really had fun."

"Hn," He paused, "thank you fox for this evening." He said in the most seductive voice Kurama has ever heard, possibly the sexiest in the entire three worlds. He began to step closer to Kurama, watching the fox mouth drop open; eyes widen, and face slowly turning red. Hiei continued, his voice in a low deep, smooth sultry whisper, "thank you for you love, fox, it is returned." He finished by putting his hands to the fox's chin, tipping it up a bit and went in for a kiss. It was short, and sweet. "Good night, fox." With a blink, he was gone, like a dark phantom. Kurama was frozen.

"Unnnn..." He moaned out his contentment, melting as he stared where Hiei once stood. 'I can't wait to go to sleep so tomorrow can come faster.' He sighed, as he made his way up the stairs and into his room. He felt Hiei in his and sighed with a smile.

Hiei was in the shower, just standing under the flow of water, allowing the droplets fall from his hair down his cheeks to his neck. The water caressed every inch of his naked body as he had a flashback about the whole day and wondering when exactly he became Mr. Romantic. It felt so natural, like second nature doing it to Kurama. He smiled as he remembered the reaction he got from their first kiss. It was so passionate but soft, and then this second one was so... so loving and a bit shy. 'I am becoming soft for a fox.' He thought, as he closed the shower. Stepping out, he heated his body as the water evaporated from the surface of his skin. He slipped into his boxers and went under the covers, staring up at the ceiling. 'What are we now?' He thought to himself.

In Kurama's room, he was thinking the same thing. "Are we still friends or lovers? "He asked out loud, walking through the French doors into his balcony. He tightened the robe he wore around him, remembering Hiei's embrace. "I will give up the world, to be held like that again in those strong safe arms." He voiced to the heavens. He walked back into his room, looked the balcony doors and made himself comfortable under the covers. "Good night, my love." He whispered into the dark.

In the other room, a voice spoke out in the dark as in reply, "Good night my fox." Hiei said as sleep took him over.

* * *

Kurama was awakened by a loud annoying noise. Wanting to go back to his nice dream, he realised it was the phone.

"uhhhhhhhh." He stretched over to the right side of the bed to grab the phone receiver.

"Moshi-moshi."

"Shuichi, it is time to wake up, it's after ten." Was his mother's voice.

"Mother, good morning. How are you tod..." He was cut off.

"GREAT Shuichi. I am just so happy, where is Hiei?"

'Wow, mother is really excited; I've never heard her like this before.' He thought. "Maybe he is in his room, why?" he asked fully risen from his bed, and walking towards his balcony.

"Oh, alright, so what happened last night, did you confess your undying love to your dark prince, and did he swept you off your feet?"

"Uhh." Kurama was speechless, not for the reason that his mother indeed sounds like a female best friend wanting to know how a hot date was, but by what he saw when he reached his balcony. It was Hiei, with just his black pants, no belts, and his faithful katana, sparring, with sheen of sweat already worked up, glistening on the smooth skin, emphasizing the muscular movement underneath. Hiei noticed Kurama was finally up and was indulging in the view, so he decided not to stop his morning training. It felt good that Kurama took pleasure watching him work out.

"Shuichi, Shuichi, are you there."

"Uh... yes mother sorry, I just... I just saw something wonderful." His voiced died down in the end, as he continued worshipping Hiei's body with his eyes. 'How can he look so good, so early in the morning?'

"Is it Hiei, dear." She giggled.

"How did y... how did you know?" He was shocked that he can be read so easily over the phone, even though it is by his mother.

"I used to stammer like that, when I see your biological father. He was the most beautiful man I ever laid my eyes on. From the first day we meet, until, he... uh.. you know. That love was so strong. Every time I saw him it was as if I was seeing him for the first time and I was falling in love with him over and over again. That's why it took me a long time to move on."

"I'm sorry Kaasan." He said thinking about the father he never really knew, but assumed he was the greatest man to have been able to captured his mother's heart for so long even after his death.

"Don't be dear, this means, you truly love Hiei. That makes me very happy. So what is he doing to make you so speechless?"

"Mother!" He yelled amusingly towards the receiver. That caught Hiei's attention again.

'Hn, so he's talking to his mother.' He thought as he began to meditate.

"If you have to know, he was sparring." He answered in his normal voice knowing Hiei would not hear or eavesdrop on their conversation, well he hoped not.

"Oh, sounds like a sight to behold, ne Shu-chan." She laughed.

Kurama smiled. His mother hasn't called him Shu-chan ever since he was younger. And now it was usually referred to the younger Shu-chan. He was glad that they were so open with each other again. It is as if it was just the two of them again, and he liked it.

"You really like Hiei, don't you Kaasan."

"Of course I do dear, and I hope you don't mess this up. He is a great catch and I give you my blessings on your relationship with Hiei. I am here when you need me, and don't forget it. But I would think you know this already."

"Yes I do, but it is nice hearing it from you, thank you so much Kaasan."

"So when do you want to do the picnic? I spoke to Kazuya and he has a business trip tomorrow, so maybe we can do it then, well if you and Hiei had something else planned, right?" She giggled.

"What would I do with you, mother, tomorrow sounds fine. What about four in the afternoon, so the sun and sand wouldn't be too hot."

"Perfect, dear."

"Great it's a date."

"I hope it will, dear. I will walk with my favourite book to read to occupy myself. I do expect you and my dear Hiei to be occupied as well with each other."

Kurama cheeks burned crimson. "What would I do with you, mother." He answered.

"Well mother I have to go get breakfast ready. It seems as if Hiei is almost done."

"Alright dear, oh can you give Hiei the phone. I want to say hi to him."

"Oh alright, mother, bye, I love you.

"I love you to my dear." 

"Hiei." Kurama called from his post on the balcony. "Here."

He looked up just in time to snatch the cordless receiver out of the air.

"Good morning Shiori." He said standing up from where he was mediating, as he picked up his katana. He stood there polishing the katana while conversing.

"Good morning dear, how are you this morning? Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, it was a pleasant night. And you."

"Oh you are such a sweet heart; I had a great night, lots of thanks to you. You've made an old lady very happy."

"I know no old lady, just one vibrant young woman."

"Oh, wow, Hiei, I'm speechless."

"Don't be."

"Well then, I've decided to have the picnic tomorrow, since my dear husband will be out on business."

"Well, I shall see you then."

"I am looking forward to it. Well go now, Shuichi has gone to prepare breakfast."

"Alright, bye Shiori."

"Bye my dear, and thank you."

"Huh, for what?"

"For making Shuichi happy. I haven't seen him so happy in years. It is all because of you."

"It will not last."

That took Shiori by surprise. "What why?"

"Mukuro sent message this morning. I have to leave by the end of the week."

"What so soon? This is not fair; you just have six days with us."

'How do you think I feel? I finally have my fox and I have to leave him behind,' He thought. "I'm sorry Shiori, but we knew it was going to happen."

"Does Shuichi know?"

"I'm not sure when and how to tell him."

"Oh dear, well I do wish you luck with that and we shall make the most of tomorrow then."

"Deal."

"Bye dear."

"Bye Shiori." He took a deep breath and went inside to meet Kurama.

* * *

Putting the last plate on the table, he looked up to see Hiei approaching him, clean and sweat free.

"Morning, fox." He said with a smile, resting the phone on the table.

"Good morning Hiei, I assume mother told you?"

"Hn."

There was no talking during the first half of breakfast. "Hiei, I don't think last night was a dream right?"

Hiei looked up at him, with a smirk, "Do you want it to be?"

"If it was, then I don't ever want to wake up." He replied knowing that it wasn't a dream.

"That makes two of us, fox."

"So what are we now?"

"We don't have to have a title fox, the feelings is enough."

"Hm I like that. So do you want to clean up or should I?"

"I'll clean up and you decide where you want to go for your first date."

'Huh, really, this must me a dream' "really, we're going on a date?"

"It is custom fox. Now go get ready before I change my mind."

* * *

Walking the streets of the big city, there was so much to do for a first date.

"Will you be up for anything I choose?" Asked Kurama cautiously.

"Yes just make sure we don't run into Yusuke or the fool."

"Oh I haven't thought of them for a while. I wonder how they're doing."

"Then you should call them." He said bluntly.

"Hm. What about a movie. I haven't been in a movie theatre in ages."

"Fine."

Kurama chose the food, movie and seats. Hiei paid for everything. 'So this is how it feels to go on a real date.' Kurama thought overjoyed.

"Are you sure there is violence in this movie?"

"Positive. I am not a big fan of romantic movies, it is too overdone."

"Good or else you would have been here by yourself."

They became quiet as the movie began. During the movie, Kurama saw a couple one row in front of them and was a bit saddened when he saw the guy hugged the girl and gave her a plush toy and apologised for choosing the movie when the fight became too bloody. He just craves a touch once in a while like that. The all seeing Hiei saw this, and took his hands in his. He smiled and intertwined their figures together.

"Don't be jealous, fox. I'm all you need." He whispered. Oh how he was right.

"Thanks, I love you Hiei."

"Same here, my fox."

When the movie was over, they skipped into another, until they got tired. Hiei loved it because of the danger of getting caught by these humans, and Kurama was traumatised because it was not expected of Minamino Shuichi to do such thing, but he had to admit it was fun and the danger was addictive.

It was about midnight when they got home and Kurama rushed to the bathroom because he spilled a drink on himself while movie hopping.

Getting out of the shower, with his robe wrapped around him, Kurama went to his balcony to savour the cool night's air. It always seems so peaceful, because there was no sight of a human or a building, just nature. Hearing someone behind him, he turned his head to the side, as Hiei embraced him from behind as he looked up into the night sky, as the stars twinkled back at them.

"That has always been my view no matter where I slept." He voiced it in a whisper, causing Kurama to tremble.

Kurama leaned into the embrace, as he stared up into the heavens, remembering what he said to it just the day before and now it came true. He was truly content with life.

"As much as I would love to stay like this forever, we do need to sleep."

"Who said we have to stop because of sleep."

"Huh?"

"I'm moving back into this room with you." He said, not asked.

"Really? I wouldn't want it any other way."

Hiei took his fox by the hand and guided him towards the bed. As they got into bed, Kurama was caught up to an embrace that touched him from the inside out. Resting his head on Hiei's shoulder, he wondered how it can get any sweeter.

"I love you, fox" Came the deep whisper.

Kurama looked into those deep red eyes, and got lost in them. "Same here, my Hiei." He was rewarded with a kiss, which soon became passionate. Kurama wrapped his arms around Hiei's neck, bringing their bodies closer. Hiei rolled onto Kurama, and deepened the kiss as his hands caressed the body beneath him. Kurama moaned into the kiss as they body slightly moved against each other, causing a delightful sensation to rupture in the two lovers. Eventually they broke away from the kiss to get air. Hiei continues, by kissing light trails from Kurama's ear to his neck. Kurama tilted his head up to give Hiei more room to work with, as he arch into him in response to what was being done to him.

"Ah Hiei..." he moaned out quietly.

"I'm here." He said as he went back for those luscious lips.

They eased into the kiss as it developed into a passionate physical experience either of them ever had. Kurama caressed Hiei's back, and was rewarded with a deep moan, which added wood to his flame. It seems like hours later, they came back to the real world from their heavy make out session.

"Mm,, Hiei, you are divine." He whispered, almost asleep.

"Hn." He said with a smirk. "You're not half bad either, my fox. You're tired. Sleep."

"Good night, Hiei. I love you from now to the ends of the earth."

"Same here fox, sweet dreams." He replied as he pulled the cover over them and Kurama got comfortable in his embrace as he fell asleep. Hiei looked down onto Kurama's face, thinking about the day they've had and how Mukuro has limited they time together.

The end, and I can't wait to write the next chapter. Thank you so much for reading especially my two lovely reviewers. Thank you for still being with me. I hope you enjoyed it. Shiori is fun to write, hehe, and Hiei is just hotness. I want him to be real, both of them. ^_^, ja.


	10. Chapter 10

Where is my happy ending?

I want to give a really great big thanks to my wonderful reviewers, Adalleria and Marikalay. You are the greatest. Oh and I realised I did not do any disclaimers. Yu Yu Hakusho is not mine nor its characters.

Chapter 10,

Good night, Hiei. I love you from now to the ends of the earth."

"Same here fox, sweet dreams." He replied as he pulled the cover over them and Kurama got comfortable in his embrace as he fell asleep. Hiei looked down onto Kurama's face, thinking about the day they've had and how Mukuro has limited they time together.

* * *

It was hard for Hiei to fall asleep that night, because he didn't know how to approach the topic with Kurama. The day was so great, from beginning, well after he was told he only have a few days left in Ningenkai.

Flashback-------

He bolted up from the bed when he heard something. It came from his pants pocket. Taking out the compact inter-world communicator, he saw it was none other than Mukuro, he flipped it open.

"At least you could have called at a reasonable time, woman."

"How many times have I told you about that mouth of yours?"

"What the hell are you bothering me for, _woman_?" He stressed, out of mostly annoyance. He was not a child.

"It is time to come back, that's why I called early, so you can say your goodbyes."

"I am not leaving today."

"You have duties to fulfil here, Hiei."

"I have _important_ duties to fulfil here as well. Damn it woman, I've stayed away for years and I came back here for a few weeks and you're calling me back already. What is so important that you can't do it on your own?"

"There are some things that has to happen, and I suggest to do as I say."

Hell no, what's wrong, the almighty Mukuro can't handle her duties that she needs one of Makai's traitor to help her?" He asked as his anger were full blown

"I said what that mouth of yours. I know you took the sides of humans once before but I didn't think you would have done it again. It's that fox, isn't it?"

"Mind you own business."

"I am that's why I'm calling you. " She sighed and looked at his background. "Hiei where are you? It doesn't look like the temple."

"Mind your own damn business."

"Oh.... you with Kurama now, aren't you?"

"Damn it woman, look around, do you see him her?" He spin the communicator around the room.

"Alright then, Hiei, I understand you need to woo the fox, so I'm giving you by the end of this week to come back, I need you here, Hiei, and that's it." With that, she disconnected herself.

"Damn that woman." He slammed the communicator closed.

-----------End of Flashback-----

He looked at the sweet face of Kurama and caressed his cheeks. "How can I leave you now, fox. We don't deserve this now." He whispered.

Sighing, he gave Kurama a chaste kiss and forced himself to sleep.

* * *

"Wake up, Kurama." Came a soft purr in the fox's ear.

"mmmm..." He moaned out. "Hey..."

"Hi, it's time to wake up. I made breakfast."

Now Kurama was fully awake. "You did?" He asked shocked and amused. 'Darn, I missed my chance to see him in an apron.' He thought.

"Hn." He smiled and the look on Kurama's face. "Are you coming or do I have to carry you down stairs."

"Hmm.... I don't know. My feet are kind of tired." Kurama joked, but gracefully slid out of bed and followed his handsome prince.

"Wow." Came the first words out of Kurama's mouth when he saw the food. "I did not know you could have cooked, well I just never thought of it. This looks good." He said looking at tamagoyaki, then at the fish and the okayu.

"What did you think I use to eat?" He looked at the fox.

"Never thought of it, but this, this is a really good surprise. And here mother was afraid I was going to fatten you, but it seems you will be doing that to me."

"Hm.... not necessarily." He said walking up toward the fox. "There are some exercises we can do together to prevent that from happening." He seductively suggested, and laughed when Kurama became flushed, with eyes open and mouth agape.

"Uhhh....um.... Hiei, you're so perverted."

"What?" He asked innocently. "I was merely suggesting that we can spar as we use to. We usually work up a good sweat."

"Oh..."Kurama turned red, as he noticed he was the perverted one.

"But I like your thought better, fox." He laughed.

During breakfast, Kurama was surprised at how good everything tasted. He knew he could cook and his food tasted good, but Hiei's food was ambrosia. Hiei was thinking how to tell Kurama and when was a good time. He wanted to do it now, but Kurama looked so happy eating, but then again, he didn't think he'll ever see his down again, well he will when he find out that Hiei has to leave.

'But he knew this day would come.' He tried to reason with himself. 'But not this soon. I will have to tell him now. I want to tell him first before Shiori finds out.'

"Kurama." He called in a serious tone.

Looking up from his food, Kurama was alarmed at how serious Hiei looked. "Hiei?"

"Fox, um...."

"Hiei, whatever it is, you can tell me."

"Are you sure?" He asked bitterly.

"What's wrong Hiei? Please tell me."

"Yesterday morning, Mukuro summoned me."

"What? Hiei, so soon... but we just.... we....." he could find the words.

"I know fox. She wanted me to be there last night, but I told her no. Eventually, she said I have this week only."

"Hiei!." Hiei hated seeing his fox so sad.

"Fox, I did my best buying time. That damn woman just knows how to tick me off."

"Was that why you were sparring?"

He nodded. "Kurama, I don't want this to affect our time together, even though it is just this week."

"I know Hiei, but it is just not right. Does she know about us?"

"To be honest with you, she assumed that years ago. That's why she didn't want me to visit. She knew if I did, I would not want to leave you."

"Oh that's what you meant when you said she felt threatened by me."

He nodded. "She doesn't mind you, it is just that, she feels I cannot live in both worlds and fulfil my duties to her. I gave her happiness by allowing her to let go of the past and move on, so she will not deny me my happiness, but she is being annoying and unreasonable. What bothers me is that she was a lord long before I came about, so why there is a dire need to have me there."

"It is better, and more efficient, also because she is getting tired, and is making sure you're the right person to pass it unto. "

"Hn, I will give that up to be with you, now that I have you, and not just in my dreams ."

Kurama was touched. "I will not tell you to give that up because you've always desired that, and compromise is part of relationships, so maybe it is time I do some compromising. I'll visit you in Makai when you go back fully, like what you were doing after the tournament, but for longer periods."

"Fox, you don't have to. What about Shiori?"

"She will understand, once it is 'her Hiei'. "Kurama said in a voice that mimics his mother causing Hiei to laugh. "Hiei she really likes you and now that there is no secret between us, she would encourage me to go get my 'dark prince.'" He said smiling at Hiei. He stretched out his hands across the table to hold Hiei's. "We will be fine Hiei." Soon after, the phone rang and Hiei went to answer it as Kurama cleaned up. It was only fair since Hiei cooked.

"Moshi-moshi"

"Hiei sweetheart? How is my handsome boy today?"

"Alive and well. How are you today?"

"I am great. I can't wait for our picnic, is Shuichi available?"

"Hold on. Fox, Shiori."

Wiping his hands, he took to phone from Hiei, "Good morning, mother."

"Hello dear. I just called to tell you guys I may be running a little late, because I had a problem with the stove and since Kazuya is not home, it took me a while to fix it."

"Mother, you should have called us, and you didn't have to do all the cooking."

"Nonsense, I wanted to cook for my boys, it was my pleasure."

"Alright mother, it doesn't make sense trying to change your mind."

"Thanks dear, well I shall see you both too, and give my other son a kiss for me alright."

"uh.... alright, mother, bye." He was a bit speechless. 'Other son.'

"See you later dear, bye."

He hung up and went to Hiei and kissed him on the cheek. "That was from mother to you her 'other son.'"

"What? She said that?" He was surprised, but liked it. He has a mother now, with his fox. Then he pouted playfully.

"Is something the matter?"

"Where is mine from you?"

"Oh, are you sure you can handle my kiss?" He asked playfully.

"Give it to me and let's see."

"Come and take it if you want it so badly."

"Gladly." He said and swooped in to claim the fox's lips in an intoxicating kiss which became heated. Hiei grabbed onto the fox's waist and backed him up against the counter. Kurama curled his hands around Hiei's neck deepening the kiss. Hiei lifted Kurama on to the counter causing Kurama to draw him closer by encircling his legs around Hiei's waist pulling him towards him for full contact.

"Mmmm..."

"Hiei," Kurama called pulling away. "As much as I would love to continue, we have to get ready to meet mother.

"You just know how to spoil the mood, fox." He teased.

Kurama smiled but then something finally occurred in his mind.

"Hiei. If Mukuro didn't want you to visit before, then why did she allow you to visit now?"

"She didn't tell me, but her messenger did. Apparently, she sent him to watch you through the years to see when it was "safe" to send me on leave."

"Safe?" 'What she thought would happen.'

"Yes. She wanted you to be dating or have someone. When she heard that you were going on dates and finally chose one, she thought I can have my overdue leave."

"Oh well, I have to thank tousan then, something good came out of all that dating. Alright now I am going to take a shower."

--------------Picnic time--------------

Hiei and Kurama arrived on the beach a bit earlier to get a good spot. The thing about that day was that most people were at work or school, so the beach was almost deserted. The finally came upon a small area with the most privacy on the beach and quite a few shade. Even though Shiori said it was no need to bring anything, Kurama brought two bottles of wine. Spreading the blanket on the sad, the new couple settled in and waited for their mother to arrive. They just sat and watched the waves break at the shore. Knowing that Shiori can come anything, prevented them from touching other that holding hands or leaning on each other.

Walking towards the beach, Shiori saw the couple and tried to sneak up on them.

"Hello mother."

"Eh.. Shuichi, how did you know I was here already?"

"We felt you."

"That is not fair. Hello Hiei." She turned to Hiei and hugged him.

"Mother, I'm beginning to think you like Hiei more than me." He pouted at his mother and pretended to be mad at Hiei.

"Nonsense dear, I love my both boys the same. Hiei I hope you know I consider you my son."

"Huh.. but Kurama and I are....uh..not..." Oh speechless Hiei.

"You don't have to be. I just would love to have you as such. I love enough for you to be and since you and Shuichi is exclusive now, it just seems right. Don't you think?" She winked at them.

"Alright, mother, let me help you unpack." Kurama said taking the bag from her.

"Thanks, dear. Oh where is my book?" She turned looking for it and saw that she dropped it a few paces back. "Continue while I go get my book dear." With that she left.

"Fox, I need to tell her as well."

That sadden Kurama's mood. "You know I actually forgot about that."

"That's good, because I want you to let go with me today."

"I will do my best." He said and was rewarded with a kiss.

"Awe isn't that sweet."

They pulled away. "Don't mind me."

Hiei smiled but Kurama had a sad look on his face.

"Dear, why are you sad? Today is not going to be a sad day."

"It's nothing, mother." But the look Hiei gave her made her suspicious.

"No, something is wrong, and one of you is going to tell me now." She said in an authoritative tone.

Kurama was going to start but Hiei hushed him. It would be best to hear it from him. "I have to go back by the end of the week. Mukuro called yesterday."

Suddenly Shiori looked at her son, then at Hiei with a sadden look. "So soon? When will you be back?"

He shrugged, "I don't know."

"Well then, it does not make sense moping around today, let's have fun."

The rest of the picnic they talked about Makai, Ningenkai, they possible future and Mukuro.

"So that's why she kept you there so long, how selfish of her." Shiori voiced out.

"You can say that again." Kurama commented.

Well then, why don't you two take a stroll or something? Don't worry about me, that's why I brought the book. The sun is going to set soon, and it is very romantic and it makes magic happen." She giggled out the last part.

"Alright mother, if anything, call us, we will stay close by."

"Yes dear, now go."

As they walked away, Kurama snaked his hands around Hiei's waist and Hiei put his arm around the fox's shoulder. "There is something wrong with your mother, fox."

"That's what makes her my mother." He laughed.

"I think she set us up."

"Hm, you really think so?" Hiei nodded. "Are you complaining?"

"Hell no."

"Good, neither am I. She has been very understanding and I can't ask for more."

" I can."

"Hm....what more do you want Hiei." It came in a purr.

"I don't need to answer that." He said as he kissed the fox's cheeks.

"I wonder how the water feels."

"Go in and find out"

Kurama stepped in and allow a wave to crash on him. "Wow, cold."

"What do you expect?" Hiei followed him and began heating up just that small area they were in. "Better?"

"Much. I knew you were hot." He laughed.

"Well cool me down."

With that, Kurama took some water with his hands and splashed it on Hiei. Hiei who wasn't expecting that kind of cool down, looked shocked, but his expression soon changed into mischief.

"Run fox."

"Ahhh"

Kurama began to run when Hiei started chasing him with a large amount of water. Bam, he dumps it on the fox, but he wasn't too wet, so he did the next best thing. He pushed him.

"Ah Hiei, that wasn't fair."

"All is fair in love and war."

"You little..."

"Are you sure I'm little?"

Kurama redden and jumped on Hiei causing both of them to tumble into the icy water. They began to laugh when they realise the look like drowned rats.

* * *

When Shiori saw her boys, all she could have done was to laugh.

"Are you two alright?"

"Yes. Hiei can you dry us now? Please." He asked with playful pleading eyes.

Hiei pulled the fox straight at him and hold him very close, with their faces merely inches away. Shiori was watching it as if it was a romantic movie. Hiei looked at his fox in the eye as he increased his energy to dry them off.

"Thank you." Came the grateful whisper.

They then sat down to watch the sunset.

"I've seen this many times, but this one seems different." Hiei stated.

Shiori truly felt touched, "The company makes a big difference, dear." She whispered to them.

"I believe so." He said as he pulled Kurama closer to him. In return, Kurama rested his head on Hiei's shoulder and intertwining their fingers together.

"I love you Hiei." He said as the sun disappeared in the horizon.

"Same here, fox," he replied and kissed his fox, for a minute forgetting the world existed, well until Shiori giggled.

"Well, I think it's time that we pack up. Don't you think boys."

"I would love to sleep out in the open air one day." Kuram said getting up and folding the blankets.

"That can be arranged." Said Hiei.

"I think you're spoiling me Hiei, oh mother, Hiei made me breakfast this morning."

Hiei looked as if he was going to die of embarrassment.

"Oh really, that's great and so romantic."

"Yes he is the Mr Romantic, but don't tell anyone. It would ruin his reputation." They laughed.

* * *

"Ah, what a day." Kurama said flopping on the bed. "Do you want to take a shower now or should I?"

"Why not one together?" He joked, knowing that they both is not quite ready for anything more that what was happening.

"Hmm....sounds tempting."

"Fox I'll go first, rest still."

Kurama stayed on the bed and heard when Hiei turned on the water. He could have easily distinguish when the water start to fall on a sexy body than on stone. The thought of Hiei under running water butt naked is enough to wake up the dead.

"Calm down Kurama, calm down." Kurama told himself as he took deep breaths. That did not help especially seeing that Hiei chose to emerge from the bathroom, wet, with droplets of water still flowing down from his body with just a towel around his waist. "WOW." ' I am not ready to get physical but my body sure is.' Kurama was speechless and kept staring at every delicious inch of that divine being smirking in front of him.

"Go fox, I need a little privacy." He laughed. He loved the look on Kurama's face when he stepped out. He wasn't expecting a reaction like that but he was very pleased.

When Kurama was in the shower, Hiei had the same problem with his imagination. Luckily when Kurama came out, he was wearing a robe, to Hiei's dismay.

He joined Hiei on the bed and curled up next to him.

"We didn't do anything today, so why do I feel so tired."

"It was the sea water, fox, now go to sleep. I will be here tomorrow." He hushed Kurama from saying any more with a kiss. He just love kissing his fox. The kiss started to become more heated especially after hearing each other in the shower. Hiei rolled on top the fox and Kurama raise up one leg to Hiei's waist to increase contact. Hiei started to create friction by loosely moving his hips causing Kurama to moan out his pleasure. Kurama began to move against Hiei as well and he tried to pull Hiei closer. Kurama pulled away, then flipped them over and straddled Hiei's hips and looked down at Hiei. He smiled and went for Hiei's neck. Hiei's hands caressed the fox's back, then slide down to his bottom, each hands resting on each hand. Kurama began to move on top of him and made a loud moan when he felt that Hiei has been greatly affected by his ministrations. Kurama looked at Hiei, and Hiei looked up at him, then reached out to caress those flushed cheeks of the fox.

"We could stop if you want to."

"I... it's not that I don't want to, I do, but I am not fully ready yet. I am still getting use to actually having you here."

"I know fox, and I will always be here." He said as Kurama settled next to him. Hiei draw him closer and kissed his temple.

"Good night my sexy fox."

He heard a small laugh. "Goodnight, my sexy dark prince.

The end for now. I didn't proof read it because I really need to sleep now, So I hope it is not too bad, and thank you sooooo much for reading, especially to my two special reviewers, I hope this one is on the top with the other chapters. Thank you soooo much for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

Where is my happy ending?

I want to give a really great big thanks to my wonderful reviewers, Adalleria and Marikalay, and my newest reviewers, Dragon 77, saiyuri-dahlia, welcome. Oh and I realised I did not do any disclaimers. Yu Yu Hakusho is not mine nor its characters.

"Good night my sexy fox."

He heard a small laugh. "Goodnight, my sexy dark prince."

* * *

The dreadful day...

Kurama woke up to notice that Hiei was gone. Looking around the room, it didn't seem as if Hiei took anything, but then again, he wouldn't need ningen clothes in Makai.

'He didn't even say goodbye.' Kurama thought as he grabbed his robe and draped it around his body. He didn't know what to do now. Spending a few days as Hiei's official lover was such paradise; he didn't know how to go back to his bachelor's life he tricked everyone into believing he loved so much.

'I didn't know I loved him that much that, I can't think straight. I knew I loved him, but this is making me feel weak and giddy knowing he is gone. Why did our time end so fast? Hiei, why did you have to go back? They say good things never last, but this is ridiculous.' Kurama thought depressingly as he made his way in to the kitchen to make some breakfast. 'It seems as if he took my energy with him.' Looking up to view the kitchen, Kurama had a very pleasant surprise.

"it's about time you woke up, fox." Hiei said with a side smile.

"Hiei." Kurama was shocked and ran to Hiei and hugged him not wanting to let go, as he buried his head against Hiei's neck.

"Fox? What's wrong?" Hiei was a bit taken aback by Kurama's behaviour.

"I thought you were gone. I wondered why you didn't say goodbye." He finished with a sniffle.

Pulling the fox away from him to look directly into his face, he turned the fox's face so he was looking into his eyes. "I would never do that. You should know better."

"Why do you have to go? The time seems to go so fast. I lied about liking to be alone. Especially now that I have you, I love the feeling of being in love more. "

"I am coming back, you know."

"What if you don't?" It came out as a whisper, as he looked away.

"Fox," He said as he forced eye contact. "I have a reason to come back. I never thought love could be so powerful. All these years I saw it as a weakness that your enemies can use against you, but it is strength. Knowing you're waiting for me to return here, will give me strength to return faster. And I don't have to worry about you, because you're Yoko Kurama, no one will dare cross your path." He finished with a smile.

"I know you're right Hiei, and it scares me how much I became so use to being with you in a lover's context. I just wish that..."

"I know fox." He paused, "I'll have to leave after lunch." Changing the subject now, he moved on to a much needed lighter topic. "Breakfast is ready."

"It all looks so good, I can't wait to indulge." Kurama responded, grateful for the topic change. 'I don't want to be sad on Hiei's last day.' He prepped himself to be more optimistic.

There was no talking afterward. Neither lover knew what else to say. They wanted to cherish the last moments without words but with each other's presence.

After lunch, Hiei got ready for his trip. Entering their bedroom, he realised that he had nothing to pack. Turning around to see his fox at the door watching his every movement with a sadden look, he couldn't bare it. He didn't know leaving would have been so hard when he was coming to Ningenkai. Well he didn't know Kurama would have returned his feelings.

"Hiei..." but he was cut off.

"I hate goodbyes, so I am not saying it." He firmly stated as he walked towards his fox.

"I don't want you to." Kurama whispered against his lips, now in full contact with Hiei's. They kissed as if they would never see again. The kiss held all the love, passion and need that they possess. Hiei tightened his hold on his fox, deepening the kiss more not wanting to let go. They didn't stop until they heard a noise. Pulling away Hiei took out his inter-world communicator. Flipping it open, he saw that it was none other than Mukuro. With his hands still encircled the fox's waist, he answered, pissed off that she interrupted his moment with his fox.

"What do you want, woman."

"Hiei, you should be on your way already."

"Don't push me. You should be happy that I am coming back."

"You have no choice but to."

"You really think that. It is sad. I make my own choice, and no one tells me otherwise." He growled at her.

Taking the communicator from Hiei's hand, Kurama started. "Mukuro-Sama, I am sorry to keep Hiei long. I will delay him no longer."

"Well well... Hiei, you should have told me tha..."

"it's none of your damn business."

Ignoring Hiei's outburst, she continued. "Kurama, darling, how have you been? I am sorry I have to take Hiei away from you after not seeing him for so long."

'Like hell you are,' he thought, but he put on a smile for her. "Don't let it bother you, it is his responsibility as your heir to be by you side when you beakon him."

"Thank you for understanding Kurama, I'll try to have him back to you as soon as possible and in one piece."

"Thank you." Kurama ended it as he handed the compact to Hiei.

"Hiei you bet..." before she could have finished, he cut her off.

"Hiei, you should go now. The faster you go, the faster you'll come back."

"You know that's not true."

"I'd like to think that. It will be weird going back to my previous life before you came a few weeks ago. It's like adjusting from living in luxury to living day after day worrying about life's essentials."

"I know, Fox." He said as he strapped on his beloved katana. Giving Kurama one more kiss, he pulled back and looked into that lovely face. "I'll see you later fox. It's not good bye, but, see you later tonight in your dreams." He winked and flitted off faster than the eyes can see.

Kurama just stared at the spot Hiei was just occupying. A smile graced his face as he thought of Hiei's last words. "In my dreams? What is he up to?" He paused and shook his head to clear his mind. "Well I should go visit Genkai to get my mind away from the obvious."

* * *

Walking up the stairs to Genkai's temple, he heard yelling. "Yusuke get back here with that onigiri."

"No, you didn't feed me yet, and I'm hungry, You can be very mean, Keiko." Came the voice of Yusuke. "Oh hey Kurama, hide me from that mean lady." He said in a child like manner as he pointed to Keiko.

"Hello Keiko, looking lovely as usual." He smiled tenderly at Keiko.

"Thanks Kurama, oh you missed Hiei, he just passed by."

"Oh really? "He asked not knowing that Hiei would make a stop before going to Makai, but why wouldn't he? Yukina was here. "So what are you two doing here?"

This time Yusuke answered, finally feeling brave enough to come from hiding, because he'd finish eating. "We like to come here once in a while. You go, to get back at nature." Kurama raised an eyebrow at that.

"Yusuke, you idiot, it's to get in tune with nature."

"Well whatever, its close enough hahaa." He laughed putting his hands behind his head. "So foxy, what brought you here today on this fine day."

"Yusuke! Have manners for your elders." Came Keiko as she saw Kurama's embarrassed look after hearing what Yusuke called him.

"Kurama is fine with it, he's hip, and you're not, oh no wait... Nah.... you just have hips." He replied with a burst of laughter.

Burning with anger, Keiko hunted Yusuke down as he ran for his life. "Awe Keiko, you know I was joking. You know I love you hips and that firm butt of yours."

"YUSUKE, SHUT UP."

Seeing this, Kurama smiled, 'This is just what I need.' He thought as he tried not to laugh out loud when Keiko finally caught up with Yusuke and beat him to a pulp. 'No demon can touch him, but a petite human girl can disfigure him.' Kurama laughed as he went into the temple to get away from the sun.

"Ah, hello Kurama-san. What a pleasant surprise seeing you here today." A sweet voice said.

"Hello, Yukina. Yes. I decided to stop by today, since I had nothing to do today."

"Oh, you should have come earlier, Hiei-san stopped by. He said he was going back to Makai and wasn't sure when he was coming back." She said with a smile.

'He doesn't know when he's returning?' That pained Kurama but he didn't want Yukina to see that. "Oh don't worry Yukina, I'm sure he'll be back soon. At least we have each other to keep ourselves occupied, ne?" He faked a smile for her.

"Kurama-san, you saw Hiei before he left, right?"

That took him by surprise. Does she know? "Yes, but he did not tell me when he was returning."

She picked up on the sadness in his voice. "You love him, don't you?" She whispered to him as she saw Keiko passed by them, dragging a very beaten up Yusuke.

"Don't mind us, we're just passing through." Keiko said with a triumphed smile.

Looking back at Yukina, Kurama saw that she was waiting for a response. He sighed. "Is it that obvious?"

"No, it wasn't at first, but when we had that get together when Hiei-san came back, there was something different." She giggled at the shock look on Kurama's face. "Don't worry, I don't believe no one else noticed. I am very good at this and I am a healer after all. Will I be wrong if I said Hiei-san return your feeling?"

Now Kurama was flabbergasted. No one can read Hiei as well as he can, but this is his sister we're talking about. They have the same blood, so it's almost instinct even though she doesn't know Hiei is her true long lost brother. "You are good, Yukina. He has."

"Ahhh.... I am so happy for the two of you. It all makes sense as to why I haven't seen you two in a good while, and also when Kazuma told me he saw you and Hiei-san entering a movie theatre down town. He was shocked seeing Hiei out in the daylight and not bursting in flames, and that was his words not mine." She smiled.

'Oh crap, we were spotted. Hiei would kill Kuwabara.' "Uh yes, we decided to go out instead of cooping up indoors. It was Hiei's first time out in a long time. I wanted him to enjoy himself." He stated.

"I hope I am not being nosy, but since you two have feelings for each other, does that mean that you are together, I mean officially together?"

"Yes."

"Ah.... I am so excited for you." Then she stopped. "Oh I'm sorry Kurama-san. I know it would be hard with Hiei in Makai now."

"It's alright Yukina. We didn't say goodbye." That confused her. Kurama clarified. "it would seem as if he wasn't going to come back if it was good bye, so it was more of a 'see you later' farewell. I actually like that better."

"That's so sweet, now I can really see why Aoi wasn't right for you, well besides the fact that your heart was with Hiei from the beginning."

Curiosity hit the fox. "What can you see Yukina?" he asked in a calm voice.

"Well... for one, she is human. Hiei understands you best. Better than anyone alive, I would say. You have a softness to you that can only be complimented with someone more dominant than you are, in a personality sense, of course. And as a kitsune, you crave a sense of danger, which a weak human girl cannot fulfil, but a youkai as strong and may I say, daring, carefree and somewhat dangerous as Hiei can satisfy. Am I right?" She laughed when she saw that Kurama mouth was open with a surprised/shocked look on his face.

"Wow, Yukina, you are too good." He said with a smile.

"I am a youkai after all. I know a bit about kitsune-tachi." She giggled.

"I guess you're right Yukina. Thank you for accepting us." He smiled warmly at her.

"So does Shiori-san know?" She gave a curious look when Kurama laughed.

"We both believed she pushed us together. She loves Hiei."

"That's wonderful Kurama, I couldn't be happier for the both of you. You both deserve the best." She said as she hugged the fox. Kurama hugged her back.

"Yo, Kurama, I'm gone and you ready to take my Yukina." Came the brass voice of Kuwabara.

"Kazuma, you're back." Yukina ran towards him.

"Hi, Yukina, of course I came back. I just came from school." He said giddily.

"Hello Kuwabara-kun, it's good seeing you again."

"Hey, so what brings you here?"

"Ah nothing. I've just decided to visit."

"Oh great. Hey where's Urameshi. That jerk said he was going to be here."

"Yes, he is inside, resting. Keiko really had a field day with him." Kurama chuckled.

"What did that boy do now." He asked as he went to look for the damaged toushin.

"Uh Yukina, does Kuwabara suspect anything after seeing us together?" Kurama asked cautiously.

"Oh no, he knows you don't like me in that way Kurama-san." She giggled.

"Oh... no Yukina, I mean Hiei and I. I am afraid when Hiei finds out. He'll be after your Kazuma." Kurama warned.

"Um I..."

End for now.


	12. Chapter 12

Where is my happy ending?

I just want to take the time to honour my Beta reader, Marikalay, you are wonderful. Also my very extra special reviewer, Adalleria, and to my new reviewers and reading, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and sorry for the long wait.

Chapter 12

"Oh... no Yukina, I mean Hiei and I. I am afraid when Hiei finds out. He'll be after your Kazuma." Kurama warned.

"Um I..."

"Yukina, you know how Hiei feels about him."

"Yes I know, but I don't think he suspected anything, or else he would have told me. Why don't you want everyone to know? This is a great thing that we need to celebrate."

"Yes, I know, but you will have to take Hiei into consideration. He is quite private, and I want the reveal to be on his time." He stated.

"Hey you two, what are you talking about that is so interesting, that you could not hear us call you." Came the voice of Keiko.

"Sorry, Keiko, what were you calling us about?" Kurama ask sweetly.

"I was trying to tell you guys to come inside; it looks like it's going to rain." As if on cue, there came a flash of lightning followed by thunder, so loud caused Yukina to jump.

"Oh wow, the weather changed so sudden." Yukina commented as she and Kurama followed Keiko inside where they saw Yusuke was fully recovered and drinking tea with Kuwabara, well drinking wasn't exactly what they were doing, they had the tea in one corner while they fight for the biggest piece of the food that Keiko prepared for everyone.

"You're too greedy Urameshi, give it to me. I am bigger than you so I need more nourishment." He strained out as he fought with Yusuke.

"That's exactly why you don't need it. You're too damn big. Let the little guy get a break." Yusuke fought back.

Seeing that, Keiko and Yukina turned to each other, with an exasperated sigh.

"Are we going to mother them all our lives? They can't even eat in peace." Keiko commented.

"I hope not, or else we will have to find REAL men like Kurama, and even Hiei." Yukina said with a smile to Keiko, who then giggled.

"Huh, what did you two say?" Yusuke said, finally paying attention to the girls and acknowledging Kurama's presence. He only grabbed piece of the food, so neither of them got the whole one.

"Yea, we are men enough, for I Kuwabara Kazuma, is the manliest man alive that strikes down and kill demons in the quest for true love, hehehe, NE YUKINA-CHAN." He giddily proclaimed as he turned towards his true love.

"Ah, yes Kazuma." Yukina said, not really knowing what else to say.

"Yes, Kuwabara's right, we are manly men that fight on the side of justice and love, if we was not, then why did you say yes when I asked you to marry ne, huh Keiko, because I'm an irresistible man." He pushed out his chest during his glory speech, then giving Keiko a cocky look.

"You're too full of it Yusuke, you two need to mature. You can learn ALOT from Hiei and Kurama, even a bit from Koenma."

"Hey, nah that's taking it too far. I can understand Fox-boy, and somewhat Hiei, but... that...baby, hell no." Yusuke ranted. Kurama just sat there watching the show, laughing to himself, at how it was easy for the girls to win, and of course he wasn't going to give his input, but it was still fun to see.

"Urameshi is right, well except for Hiei. I feel that one day Hiei will tick and let out that dragon thing. Man I was so scared of him when he fought Zeru. Man that was cool and scary at the same time. Then I realise that it is good he is on our team, but man, there are sometimes I wonder. Oh especially when he turned into 'Green Hiei.' RED FIRE! I mean how evil can he get; I've never seen red fire. I don't know which is worse, the dragon or green Hiei with red fire." He ranted on, signally that he was really terrified.

"Shut up man, you know Hiei would not do that." Yusuke stopped, then grinned, "He like us too much."

"But Urameshi, man, I don't know, especially me, what if he changes into that green thing again..." Kuwabara was cut off, by a little less than happy Kurama.

"It is his majin form, please get it right and avoid referring to HIM as a thing." Kurama said coldly, tired of this topic, but Kuwabara was oblivious to Kurama's feelings, and went on.

"... yea yea, his majin form, he can't control what he does, I mean, remember that time when was being controlled and he let on the dragon on us..."

"Kuwabara, can you please stop, or else you'll have to talk to Youko, and I know he intimidates you. Hiei can control himself in any form, and he would never put any of us in danger." Kurama said more forcefully, but even if Kuwabara didn't get it, the flash of gold in Kurama's eyes made him subside.

"Ah, sorry man. I didn't know alright. So why are you so worked up? It's just Hiei."

"Yes you didn't know, so get the facts before you open your month next time please." Kurama watched him intensely.

"Man, what has gotten into you, Kurama." Kuwabara asked, as Yusuke was equally shocked, looking on with Keiko. Yukina was just hoping he didn't express to much of his feelings towards Hiei to them, but then again, she knew Kurama could handle himself against Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Kuwabara-kun, how would you feel if someone you respected degrades and talk lowly of Yusuke? What would you do?" Kurama asked in his now gentle voice.

"hey, no one talks bad or beat up Urameshi, except me. Anyone else who dares, have to go through me, the almighty Kazuma." He said in a serious note.

"Do you get it now Kuwabara." Kurama asked expectantly.

"Uh..." Then it clicked. "Oh but why would you do that for that runt?"

Sighing away his irritation, he rubbed his forehead. "Kuwabara, Yusuke is your best friend, and Hiei is my best friend. We have more history that you two have and we've been through so much. I would do anything for Hiei and he would do the same for me. Hiei is someone that if you happen to gain his trust respect and friendship, he is a great and loyal friend. Also, Hiei is your senior, you should have respect for him, the same you have for me." Kurama ended with the last part sounding as a threat.

"WORD." Came the ever comical Yusuke. With that punctuation, Kurama got up to go outside on the deck. "Yo, Kurama, where are you going, it is bad out there."

"Don't worry Yusuke, I'm not going anywhere. I just need some air." He stepped out in the dark night of strong winds, rain, and occasional thunder and lightning.

"Dear, you've upset Kurama. Why can't you get along with Hiei? He never did anything to you." Said the ever calm Yukina.

"Yukina-chan." He whispered in a defeated tone. "I didn't mean to, but I really am a bit afraid as to what he is capable of if any..." he was cut off by his dear Yukina.

"No Kazuma, Hiei-san is stronger than you give him credit for. He will not turn on any of us. Please know this, and he did save me a few times. He is good, and please, when you say those things, you hurt Kurama-san, that's his best friend you're talking about. They both have been through so much, so they don't need you who they consider a friend to make it harder for them. How would you feel if everyone began calling you and Yusuke traitors and scum? They deserve all the happiness all the worlds can give, especially that and acceptance from who they call friends." She purposely spoke that way, because she knows she can influence Kuwabara and prepare him, whenever the new couple breaks the news to everyone. But she is right; they need all the happiness in the world.

Outside the wind was having a field day with Kurama's hair, but he was not paying much attention to it, just occasionally wiping hair from his face. 'Hiei, I hope you come back soon. I can't believe I miss you so much already. It wasn't that bad before, but now, I crave your presence. Please come back to me soon and in one piece.' Kurama secretly prayed.

* * *

Makai

Hiei was running at high speed, making up for the time he stopped by the temple to see his Yukina before leaving. He couldn't just leave when he didn't know why that crazy woman called him, as if the world is coming to an end.

'She better have a damn good reason for this.' He thought as he spotted the fortress. He was pissed when he finally reached to Mukuro's territory. Looking around, he didn't see anything unusual or felt any threat, so why did she want him here, now of all time when things were going great with Kurama and Shiori?

Hiei smiled as he thought of the human woman. He was truly in awe at her acceptance and boldness towards him. He understands her feelings towards Kurama because he is her son, but easily accepting Hiei, was something that meant a great deal to Hiei, especially knowing that there is no way in any of the three worlds Mukuro knows how to act as a decent mother, or at least a tolerable mother figure.

He didn't know what to classify their relationship as; he didn't even know if he would count it as a relationship. He rather not think about it. He made his way up to her personal chamber, where he knew she always was when she called him.

'Couldn't that cheap woman get an office or something like that baby, than making this looks as if I like to be in her bed chambers.' He thought bitterly as he pushed the doors open, holding back just enough to prevent the door from crumbling to the floor. And there was Mukuro, lying upon a bed, well covered with gold and while coloured sheets, as if she didn't have a care in the world. 'As if I want to see that when I come here.' He commented in his head.

At least she could have been pacing, or doing some paperwork, which he noticed, have been neglected on the table and chair, near the castle like vertical window which overlooked the sparring court down below. Taking a few steps towards her with a pissed look on his face and hands now shoved deep in his pockets, he made his presence known, seeing that she didn't flinch when he almost blasted the door open.

"I'm here now, what do you want, you thorn in my side." He grunted.

"I told you, have some manners or I'll disinfect that mouth of yours." She said, barely turning to look at him.

"Get to why you had to take me away from Ningenkai." He demanded.

"Since when I had to take you away from that place you always say was not worth your time."

"Get to the damn reason you ask me come here." He said losing his temper.

"Don't get all hot and bothered, Hiei, I just wanted to ask you a few questions." She said, finally rising up to sit upright to see his expression.

"WHAT THE HELL. And you could not have talked to me over the communicator because?" Oh he was mad.

"Do you really want me to talk to you where your precious Kurama can hear us?" She said in a calm voice that just pissed him off more.

Realising how angry he was, he decided to take a deep breath. She wasn't worth getting so worked up and vex over.

"Fine, what do you want to talk about?" He said, punctuating his words with each step he took as he walked over to pull out the chair to sit. He purposely rested his feet on her good table with the clean paper work on it, knowing it will get to her. She saw that and wanted so much to blast him to oblivion. How many times had she tell this jaganshi to respect her and her possessions, but he had to go and prove he is a bad boy that cares not of anyone or their belongings, he'll do as he sees fit once it suits him and complimented his mood.

'I see I ticked you off, good. Get use to it.' Hiei thought waiting for her reply, knowing he wouldn't like it her reason for this bloody talk. He never liked talks with her. Knowing he was doing that to get back at her, because he smirked when he saw her eyes widen with rage, she pretended it did not bother her and continued.

"Kurama, who else." She said with a smile on her face.

"What about him?" He watched her, wondering why the questions. 'What are you up to, woman.' He glared at her.

"How is he doing? I know I spoke to him, but I can only tell by so much." He pressed on.

"What are you getting at?"

"What' can't I take an interest in my heir's love life?" She asked almost sweetly. Almost.

"No." He replied bluntly, not taking his eyes off her. He was going to get her to spill everything she is trying to brew up in that cyborg head of hers.

"Hiei, that hurts, you know I care for you as well, and I want what's best for you." She commented, as she turned away from him to stare at a random spot on her wall, clinching her chest as if his words actually affected her.

"Like hell you do. Don't play dumb. I know what you did." 'You're not a good actor.'

"Whatever do you mean Hiei?" She stated, not looking at him.

"Cut the crap. This is taking us nowhere. Are you finished with this? If yes, then I have business to take care of." He got up, ready to walk out the door.

"Oh wait Hiei, alright, I'll stop playing. Just sit down for a while." She finally gave in. He smirked in triumph.

"Fine, just don't piss me off again, and get to the damn point." He said firmly.

"Always have to have it your way, ne Hiei."

"What other way is there?"

* * *

Ningenkai

It was nightfall and it was still pouring rain. It actually became worse so everyone decided to stay the night there. In one of the rooms in the rear part of the temple, they all sat around, basked in the soft glow of the candles, reminiscing about their good old days, and not so great moments.

"Yea, that was sad. I never thought I would see Shizuru so broken down." That was Kuwabara.

"Yes, I know, but she really did like Sakyou. From what she told us and Botan, he was very sweet, but was very weird as a child." Said Keiko, thinking of the time on Hangman Island.

"What do you mean by weird?" Yusuke asked, wondering how a rich man like Sakyou can have a weird childhood. He would understand financially challenged, because that drives people as adults, but weird?

"Yea, dear, she said he was a serial animal killer when he was younger. He took pleasure in killing animals and watching them suffer. As he grew older he began betting and getting involved in the black market. There he met other tycoons who bet against demons and put them to fight against each other for pure entertainment. He would cheat because he had the Toguro brothers, so he would win all the bets. That's how he got so rich. It was blood money." She stopped, sensing the feeling of the room changed because f this new revelation. It was a bit depressing.

"Wow, that man is sick." Yusuke was the first to comment and Kuwabara nodded. Kurama just sat there listening. This was not new to him. He has seen and heard so many things in his life, nothing really surprise him anymore, when it comes to money, violence and self satisfaction.

"Yea, but sis really liked him. You know he gave her his cigarette lighter and she still has it. One day she misplaced it and she turned the house upside down, going crazy for that thing."

"But Kazuma, if you give me something, wouldn't you want me to keep it forever?" Yukina asked sweetly.

"Yukina, of course I will. Maybe I should cut her some slack. He did die. What I don't get is why he committed suicide? He could have escaped with everyone else."

It was Kurama's time to put in his wisdoms about the not so law-binding citizens of the world. "It was his way of maintaining his honour." Getting weird and confused looks from his audience, he continued. "He played the whole Ankoku Bujutsukai. He was in control of the committee, well him and the Toguro brothers. The Toguro brothers were his Ace card, so when the team was up against us, Sakyou expected his team to win, knowing that he knew the other bidders did not know Toguro was his... business partner, if you will. They tricked Sakyou's 'friends' once before, so he was able to do it again. No one in the beginning thought Yusuke would have been strong enough to defeat Toguro, but he did. In the end, the whole team died, and Sakyou lost. The whole committee was already dead."

"Wait, so if they were dead, then even if we win, he could have kept the money. Why didn't he do that?" Asked Keiko.

"Even though Sakyou was twisted, and demented, if he lost a bet, he wouldn't want the money. He had a sense of honour when it came down to it. He would cheat to win, but if in the end he lost, he lost. Also, he probably felt he should be faithful to his team mates as well. People like Sakyou do have some good morals in them. They stay faithful to the ones they trust." With that Kurama ended his tale.

"Wow, that's all I can say to that." Yusuke commented trying to stifle a yawn.

"I believe it is time we retire to our rooms now." Kurama stated as he stood up and stretched. "Good night everyone and sleep well. I shall see you tomorrow."

"Good night Kurama." Came the unison reply from Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Yes, sweet dreams Kurama-san." Yukina smiled sweetly as she left with Kuwabara.

"Yea, Kurama and I'm sorry for Kuwabara's insensitivity earlier today." Said Keiko as Yusuke was trying to hurry her up.

"Shinpai na, ii desu yo. Ēto...Oyasumi nasai Keiko to Yusuke." With that he went to his room.

Upon entering his room, Kurama sighed and flopped down on to the bed. Wiggling out of his jeans, he curled up under the sheets, and stared through the window at the raging storm outside. 'I wonder If Hiei misses me?' he thought sadly. "Goodnight Hiei." He whispered before he fell asleep, and was sure he heard Hiei answered him, but he saw that Hiei was nowhere in sight. Smiling he drifted away.

The end. Thank you for reading.


	13. Chapter 13

Where is my happy ending?

I just want to take the time to honour my Beta reader, Marikalay, you are so great. Also my very extra special reviewer, Adalleria, and to my new reviewers and reading, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and sorry for the long wait.

Chapter 12

"Goodnight Hiei." He whispered before he fell asleep, and was sure he heard Hiei answered him, but he saw that Hiei was nowhere in sight. Smiling he drifted away.

* * *

Makai

"Always have to have it your way, ne Hiei."

"What other way is there?"

"Of course." She responded as he made his way beck the chair. He cleared his throat and looked at her expectantly. "Oh, yes, well let me see how to put this."

"Just spit it out." He commented as he stared at the ceiling in his now reclined position.

"Do you love him?" She asked as her piercing stare bore into the wall.

"What the hell kind of question is that." He continued to stare at the ceiling.

"As my commander in chief, you are required to answer me." She turned to look at him. She kept looking, wondering if he fell asleep in that position, until he answered.

"I don't have to do anything, so now I'm going to my room, and tomorrow I'm heading back to Ningenkai." His voice was calmed with a hint of boredom. His left hand slowly falling loose as it dangles of the chair, while his right was being held up by the table.

"I've realised that we don't have a strong relationship and my empire can be affected by that. Yomi's heir is his clone of a son for God's sake, and that friend of yours; he is great pals with Hokushin and all of Raizen's men. You and I, we were fine in the beginning, what happened, I feel adrift."

The immobile and utterly bored Hiei just asked, "So you're jealous, is that it?"

"Are you even listening?" She stared at the infuriating figure lounging on her chair.

"Barely. You bore me." He stated in a matter- of- fact tone. Looking at her, he decided to give her a break. The faster he answered her stupid questions, the faster he could leave.

"We are as we were in the beginning. I respect you for your past and present. Yes we can sympathise with each other because of the not so pleasant past we both possess, but why feed of sympathy. We've both had our closure, it is time for each of us to move on and bury the past.

"I don't know what you're expecting from me, but remember I am just your second in command because I defeated Shigure and those weaklings you sic upon me." He had to make sure she got it in that head of hers. As he was done, he resumed staring at the ceiling as if it was the most important thing in the world.

"I understand Hiei", she paused, then look down and seemed to be fascinated with her waist sash. "Do you love him?"

Taking a deep breath, and then pulling himself to an upright position, he looked at her in her eye and replied firmly, his face carefully expressionless.

"Yes, and I don't want you to spy on him any more, or me for that matter. You should get your own social life, so your HEIR can live in peace for once in his life. You deserve it too, so go find it." He spoke stressing on the word heir so she would not read into his caring side. He punctuated his last word by putting his two feet on the ground, and pulling himself upright in a standing position, arms crossed over his chest as he watched her.

"I'm happy for you Hiei." She was shocked that he knew she was spying on Kurama, but kept a stone face. With that, she turned away and walked towards her bed with an unexplained look on her face.

"Huh." Hiei was a bit shocked at her reaction, and it showed on his face as his mouth became slightly ajar. Collecting himself he jabbed his hands in his pocket, shrugged towards her direction and walked out of the room. 'Good, I'm finally out of that interrogation room.' He thought as he headed to his room, always hating the interior of the castle with its pinkish flesh walls and body parts hanging in various parts.

He entered his personal chamber, the only place in this fortress that made him forget that he was in Makai. The western style bed he claimed for his own was in the center of the far wall and boasted a large window to one side with a bench like sill, since he likes to perch on windowsills.

The room was decorated opulently, from the burgundy drapery designed to block out light and add privacy, to the bed sheets and covers, which were black and layered crimson. It gave the room more of a warm cosy feeling rather than dark and depressing, but then again, it depends on one's mood.

On the wall to the left of the entrance was a door to his private bathroom, which was stone tiled and accented with natural elements. There were two night stands on each side of the dark wooden framed bed, with only one having a picture frame hosting the snapshot they took after the Ankoku Bujutsukai. Each side table had a draw which was locked at all times. Swiftly pulling off his cloak, he draped it on the foot of the bed; he rested his katana leaning on the table, toed out his boots and fell back on to his soft and firm bed.

Getting under the covers, he lay there thinking about anything and everything. Then he heard something, thinking he was hearing things, he got up to a sitting position and look around in the dark to see if anyone was there. Then he heard the voice again but this time he made out who it was and what was being said, he smiled and answered back, "Goodnight, fox."

Lying back down, with the smile still painted on his face, relaxing more because of the happiness he felt in that little display which truly shows that love crosses all boundaries, literally, as he allowed sleep to overtake him in dreams of his fox.

------------------

Waking up, he found himself on his stomach, lying diagonal on the bed, with all appendages spread out. He turned to the window and saw a few strong rays of light seeping though.

"Oh crap, it's late." He jumped out of bed and headed to the bathroom. When he was finished with a hot steamy shower, he emerged soaked and butt naked. Going to his closet in the far right end of his room he changed into his blue tunic with yellow trimmings. Under he wore a baby blue shirt with his usual black pants with a yellow sash. As he tied the sash off, a knock sounded at his door. Going over to unlock the door he started.

"It's too damn early to see you." He said before seeing who it was.

"Good morning, master Hiei." Greeted his personal helper, Akiko.

"Hn, Akiko." He moved aside for her to enter. While she fixed his room, he sat on the window sill, looking out to the garden below, thinking how his Kurama would love to frolic in it, just imaging it made him smile. The fond daydream painted a tranquil and angelic expression across his normally forbidding features.

"Master Hiei, I'm finished." She said a few feet away from him, and bowed knowing she will be dismissed.

"Thank you, Akiko." He said with a slight nod, accepting her gesture. She smiled at that. She loved working for Hiei, because he was the only one who ever thank her and actually used her name. He never once left her alone in his room. At first she thought the reason was because he did not trust her, but it was to keep her company. He didn't pity her, just felt the need to make her job a bit more pleasant. Maybe all that time in Ningenkai did have an affect on him. He watched her leave, then got up, strapped on his beloved katana and headed out locking his room.

Almost out of the fortress, he was stopped, very inconveniently.

"So you wouldn't tell me goodbye Hiei?" Came the cold voice of Mukuro.

Not turning back to face her, he voiced his opinion to her question. "Why, in a few weeks, you'll just call me back. Just think before you do that again." His tone left no room for argument.

"We'll see, just have you communicator on." She snarled.

Not even consideration a reply, he just lifted his hands and made one wave and then rejoining his hands to his side as he continued on to Ningenkai. 'This was a waste of time.' He thought as he made his way to the portal.

* * *

Ningenkai

Upon entering Ningenkai, it took him a while to figure out where he landed. Good thing it was near the temple, bad thing, it was deep in the forest. 'Better here than Hokkaido, again.' He thought positively, because he had a strong hatred about going through that forest. Finally reaching Genkai's temple, he walked up to the temple with stealth, as he went into the gathering area.

"Hello Hiei-san, I was not expecting you back so soon." Yukina said with a surprises and happy expression on her beautiful face, red eyes sparkling.

"Hello Yukina, yes I know." He responded not sure what else to tell her, luckily, she didn't give him time to stall.

"Well that's great you're back, but you just missed the rest of the gang. Yusuke and Keiko went home, can you believe they're finally planning the wedding. And guess who will be their florist, Kurama, he does great work naturally, it's only fitting, oh and Kurama was here too, but he just left to go home to get ready for work." She carried on excitingly.

"Oh, well good for them." He tried to show that he did not care, but he didn't know Yukina new, and she did see his face soften when she talked about Kurama.

"Well, I have to go do some work for Genkai, so you can stay here if you like." She offered with a smile.

"Thank you", he bowed slightly, and watched her turn away to take care of her temple duties.

Soon after he fitted away towards Kurama's dwelling sanctuary, and waited for him to return for that dreadful job he insist to hang on to.

-------------------

Walking up to his house, Kurama heard the television was on. 'I know it was off before I left.' He thought; ready to take action if he needed to. Opening the door, he was surprise to see Hiei on the couch. Dropping everything, he jumped on him, not giving Hiei enough time to prepare, causing both of them to plummet awkwardly to the hard wooden floor.

"Hiei you're back." He said happily as he hugged him.

"Hn." But he was smiling and hugging back.

Puling away from him, Kurama realised something. "What are you doing here so early? I mean I am very happy, but Mukuro, why did she call you if it was just for a day?"

"That damn woman wanted to talk." Kurama raised a brow in curiosity.

"Why, couldn't she have spoken to you over the communicator?"

"That's what I asked her. She wanted to be difficult about it." He grunted.

"Then what did she want to talk about that was so important?"

"You."

"ME?" He was taken aback.

"She wanted to know the truth of our relationship. She voiced that she was fine, but I wouldn't put it passed her. I don't trust her." He said in a serious tone.

"Do you think we have to be on a 'Mukuro alert'?" Kurama asked cautiously.

"It's best if we are." He finished.

"Oh, Yukina knows about us." Kurama said, quickly changing the subject. It is never good taking about Mukuro. It always gave him a bad feeling.

"WHAT, WHEN THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?" he looked as if he was going to lose his mind.

"Hiei calm down." Poor Kurama trying to help Hiei relax against the couch.

"She figured it out by herself. Genius runs in your family Hiei, what did you expect." Kurama chuckled.

"I wasn't expecting her or anyone else to notice anything."

"Well you two do have a connection whether she knows you're her brother. Apparently she picked up on it, and she is very observant. I believe it is alright she knows. She wants to celebrate because its a good thing."

"NO."

"But why. You know they will accept us." He whined.

"No."

"They're our friends, and unofficial family."

"NO." Hiei stated again, and Kurama was getting tired of the mono-syllable response.

"Kuwabara saw us going to the movies."

"N.... What!" Hiei turned to Kurama, but then was ready to jolt to go find Kuwabara.

"Ah no Hiei, you're staying here. Besides he didn't know the nature of the outing."

Hiei watched him, not believing but calmed down. Kurama then laughed at him.

"What the hell are you laughing at fox." He snapped.

"You, you're so cute when you get all rattled up." He continued to laugh.

"I'm glad I amuse you." He responded dryly.

"Awe cheer up, you're back, and I've missed you." He said with the latter part coming out a bit seductively.

That changed his mood. "I missed you to fox, even if it was just for a day." Leaning in to kiss his fox, he remembered something. "Wait, did you tell me goodnight last night. I thought I was hearing things, but I believed I did hear you."

"It was really you!?" Kurama asked, then nodded his head to answer Hiei's question.

"Yes."

"Its kind sexy, we have an inter-world connection. " Kurama said seductively, rushing against Hiei.

"What's up with you, fox? You're behaving as if you're in heat or something." He watched the fox.

"Hmmm, maybe I am. You never know." He teased.

"Don't tease me fox, you wouldn't like it." Hiei decided to play along.

"Are you sure on that? I'll like anything you do to me."

"I hope so, didn't you wanted to wait?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, but it doesn't mean we can't try other things. You know how much I love experimenting." He winked, then pulled Hiei of the couch and led him to the bedroom.

"Oh, freaky fox." But he was anticipating the action.

* * *

Three months later.

On the balcony, lay Hiei and Kurama, under a blanket, staring up into the night sky. It was becoming chilly, but this one of those nights that were seasonably warm.

"I'm surprised I haven't heard anything from that woman until today." Hiei said to his fox who was snuggled warmly against his chest.

"I'm glad. I want to believe she was really happy for you and took your advice."

"Well, I'll see tomorrow. She said it was a surprise." He noted dryly.

"If she keeps you longer than two days, tell her you have to be back for Yusuke's wedding." He reminded him.

"I don't think I'll miss the day Yusuke will no longer be single."

"Well they were happy when they found out we were together. I believed Yukina slowly prepared them. I told you there was nothing to worry about." He looked up into the face of his lover, only seeing sparking handsome eyes looking back at him with a softness that he was the only one to witness.

"You're so beautiful under this light, fox." He whispered, his deep voice that can sooth any broken soul.

"I was just thing the same thing about you." He responded in a smooth voice.

He leaned in for a kiss, taking the fox face in his hands, as he controlled it to become passionate and deep with all the feelings he possessed for this divine specimen.

After savouring each other's taste, they decided it was time to go to bed.

"Hiei, why don't we sleep out here?" Kurama asked feeling lazy to move.

"Fine." He said pulling the fox closer, as they snuggled together as sleep washed over them.

* * *

"So Hiei, you're sure, if anything you'll come back for the wedding." Kurama asked while preparing the flower arrangements for the wedding which is two days away.

"Yes, and why are you doing that now, wouldn't it become stale by the time they need it?" he questioned as he finished get ready to leave.

"Well I have other things to do, and I am just arranging them. I'll feed them with my ki to preserve them. Now go before we have to hear her complain."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow or so." With that he kissed his fox, lightly at first but allowed it to linger a while longer while rubbing not so innocently against Kurama, then pulling away.

"Oh you are evil." Kurama stated feelingly, both pleased and frustrated by the action.

"I know." He grinned, and then flitted off to the nearest portal, when the phone rang.

"Moshi-moshi." Kurama answered good-heartedly.

"Hey Kurama, how's the centre pieces coming along, Keiko asked me to call you about that. She has been running around so much these past weeks." Came Yusuke's voice over the phone.

"He, Yusuke, it is going well. I should be finished with it by tonight." He said putting the receiver between his ear and shoulders as he continued to arrange the current bouquet, while thinking about the best flower to add.

"Oh great, she'll love to hear that, well I have to go, she has me working for her." He whispered into the receiver.

Kurama laughed, "Don't worry Yusuke, it will be over soon." He encouraged.

"Oh where's Hiei, he left already, right?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, you just missed him. He'll try to make it in time for your wedding." He assured.

"Oh great. Well I'll talk to ya later."

"Bye." With that he got back to choosing amongst the multiple coloured tulips and the healthy looking orchid and hydrangeas to put in the current centre piece he was working on. Then the phone rang again, releasing a sigh, he answered it.

"Moshi-moshi." He greeted a bit dryly.

"Oh dear, is something wrong?" His mother asked gently.

"Oh Hi mother, no I'm just in the middle of arranging the flowers for Yusuke and Keiko's wedding."

"Oh, that's great. I was just calling to see how you were doing and to bid my Hiei bye before he leave."

"Sorry mother, _your_ Hiei left already." He teased.

"Awe, oh well, I'll see him when he gets back." She giggled.

"Kaasan, I have a feeling you like him more than me?" he commented as he cut the stem of the orchid.

"Oh that's silly dear. I love you both the same." She tried to reassure her son.

"Alright, I'll take your word for it, for now."

* * *

Makai

Barging into the bedroom chambers of Mukuro's, he stormed in, just for show really.

"Alright woman, I'm here, what is so important AGAIN that you could not have told me with me coming here." He watched her with an irritated expression as he made his way to the chair, which he noticed was new, with a table that was actually neat with draws. 'Wow, someone was busy.' He noted.

"Well Hiei." She stared as he sat down, giving him all her attention. She seemed happy.

"Why the hell are you smiling?" He asked with a questionable look on his face, masking his curiosity.

"Well, I've been thinking, after our last encounter about what you said, and I decided to give you word a chance." She continued staring at him, proud, and not wanting to miss any reaction from him.

"Since when you listen or take heed to whatever I've said." He grunted, feeling a bit uncomfortable under her stare. It was weird seeing her so... so... happy and it was creeping him out. He watched her as she called someone on the communicator, and then got up to meet the person by the door, pulling the being into Hiei's sight, she continued.

"Hiei, I would like you to meet Kazuhiko." She finished as she pulled in hand in hand, a strappingly handsome, tall, muscular male demon, with dark black hair, grey slanted eyes, gorgeous bone structure, and great sense of style, as he wore a grey pants, a matching tunic with black lining, and black sash.

"Who is he?" Hiei asked shocked and then began wondering if this guy was going to take his place as commander in chief.

"Well, you told me to leave you alone and find my happiness, so I did. I went out to clear my head soon after you left. I wondered for days trying to figure out why I wanted you away from Ningenkai so much in the first pace. I realise that I wanted you to have the same feeling I did, because I thought I would never fall in love and I knew you were in love with Kurama. But then in a village I stumbled upon, I met Kazuhiko. He was a friendly to me at first and I thought it was because he knew who I was. He stated that he always admired me but he never thought he'd ever meet me nor had a chance to get to know me."

Hiei zoned out as Mukuro spoke, 'I can't believe she is behaving so giddy and love struck.' He came back to the conversation as she continued. "He also said he saw us fight in the tournament and was turned on by my strength and beauty. We are now courting each other." She stopped and Hiei was truly shocked when she blushed. Then Kazuhiko, touched her cheek, then kissed it saying something like, 'I meant every word of it, buttercup.'

Finally getting over his shock, Hiei finally smiled and spoke. "I'm happy for you Mukuro, and you Kazuhiko. She deserves it and I need not worry about her because if anything she can take care of herself." He smiled at Mukuro, finally giving her a genuine smile. Leaving her lover's side, she slowly walked up to Hiei.

"I'm sorry Hiei for all the things I've put you through, trying to keep you away from Kurama. Now I know how it feels, and I have to say, you're really strong for staying away from him as long as you have. Since I've met Kazuhiko, I can't stay away from him, or I began to miss him so much it overwhelms me. I'm really sorry Hiei, and if I can do anything to help you and Kurama in the future, you have it, and you officially have my blessings, along with the full rights to come and go as you please, well as long as you do what I really need you to." She grinned and moved forward to hug Hiei.

He was taken aback by her affectionate actions, with his hands stiff at his side as he enveloped him wide eyed, but relaxed and accepted the hug. It was weird because they never really hugged. In the tournament, that wasn't a real hug, he just stayed there, almost falling asleep because he released the dragon, but this was nice. Pulling away from him she returned to her lover's side and smiled.

"We are going to take a walk in the garden. Everything seems so beautiful now, as if my eyes, well you know, has been opened for the first time."

"It has Mukuro. Being in love seems to do that to a person. It makes you do crazy things like staying in a world you rather not be in." He confessed, and was rewarded with laughs.

"I Knew you hated it there, but Kurama made it all worth it, isn't that right." She asked, and he nodded with an embarrass expression. "Well we are off to our _love_ garden. Please when you get back, tell Kurama I am very sorry for what I've done, and I hope we can get together sometime to mend and start over. Oh and I just need you to do a few things before you leave. Just check the folder in the draw." With that, she was gone.

Watching their retreating figures, Hiei shook his head. "Who would have thought...' He laughed as he went to see what he had to do. "Oh this shouldn't take long." He said as he fitted off.

Three hours later, and a little battered and bruised, Hiei walked to the nearest portal, and landed in Ningenkai, but where exactly.

"Awe crap, Hokkaido." He let out a long exasperated sigh. This time, tired and drained, and he landed here of all places. 'At least it will be the last time in a long time. Can't wait to tell Kurama.' he though happily, still shocked about the news he received from Mukuro herself today. If he heard that from anyone else, he would not have believed it, but he heard from her and saw evidence. It was unbelievable. 'I wonder what the fox would think.' He smiled as he picked up speed and headed south to meet his fox.

The end. Thank you for reading, ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

Where is my happy ending?

Chapter 14

I just want to take this time to *sniffles* thank everyone for being with me this long. Marikalay, you are an awesome Beta reader and thank you so much for your help. I am so happy there are so many people reading, and I thank you ALL.... I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I am so sorry for not updating sooner but life became hectic for a while, so I made it up by making this extra long, so please enjoy, ^_^

'I wonder what the fox would think.' He smiled as he picked up speed and headed south to meet his fox.

Strolling through the door, he couldn't help but laugh at the sight that greeted him. Kurama was running back and forth from the bundle of flowers on the couch to the kitchen where he continued arranging the last few bouquets. His hair was a mess with stems sticking out of it and chlorophyll stains on his hands and clothes, and from the way he looked at Hiei went he walked in, Kurama did not see him. That glazed look in those green eyes showed that Kurama was stressed, focused and was channelling his creativity to make this his best work ever.

Finally breaking out of his self induced trance, to get a drink of water, he finally noticed Hiei, elegantly leaning against the wall, arms jabbed in his pockets, with an amused smile on his face. "It's about time you came up for air... uh well water." He joked as Kurama eyes grew wide.

"HIEI, you're back! So soon, I thought you were going to come back tomorrow." He commented, smiling as he took a long needed sip of the cool water he obtained from the fridge.

"If you want I can go and come back tomorrow." Hiei continued as he walked over to the unfinished centre piece. Taking the opportunity to look around, he saw bouquets that have been finely arranged, centre pieces, and other miscellaneous flowers that will be either for confetti, grooms men suits or extras. Keiko talked Yusuke in having a western-style wedding, and then Kuwabara agreed, because he loved it when he attended Shiori's wedding with Kurama.

"Don't you dare." Kurama started, as he strolls towards Hiei and pulling him in for a kiss. Pulling back, he stared into those beautiful eyes. "Welcome back." He greeted, and Hiei pulled him in again for another kiss. This time, it was longer.

"Fox, I have news." Hiei said when they finally pulled away for air. When Kurama heard that, he was going to start with Mukuro and how she has bad timing, but Hiei hushed him by placing a slender finger to his lips.

"Let me speak fox." He insisted. "She wanted me to deal with some minor stuff that has been happening in the territory, but before that she introduced me to Kazuhiko." He smiled knowing full well Kurama does not know who Kazuhiko is.

"Huh, who is he? Did she hire someone to take your place?" he asked, a bit worried, of course he would love that, because that will mean he will have Hiei all to himself, but Hiei loves that job, for one, it's in Makai, two, he will not be easily bored, and three, the power.

Hiei smiled, "Her lover." He calmly stated, purposely saying it as if it is the most normal thing in the world to say, of course it is but not when one is talking about Mukuro.

"Waaahhaaaaaattttttt." Came Kurama's slow response, with a shocked expression on his face.

"You heard me." Hiei was being amused.

"Really? How did she get him?" Finally relieved that she wasn't after Hiei which he always thought and feared she was.

"The last time I went back, the day I was leaving, she finally left that cell she calls a bedroom. She met him in one of the nearby villages. Apparently he had his eyes on her for a while, believing a forceful and strong woman like Mukuro would never be interested in him, he didn't do anything, well until he found a way to get what he wanted. Fox, I saw a side of her I never thought existed. She actually behaved like a female, well... like Kuwabara when Yukina is around." He said, thinking about that last thing he said. It was true, and he knew he trusted Kuwabara for Yukina, but no brother likes to see another guy behaving so love struck over his sister.

"Wow, really. That must have been a sight to see." Kurama's shocked face became a soft smile. "Well, there are some people who would be shocked if they know how you are with me, maybe it's the love thing that makes us so giddy, ne Hiei?" He teased.

"Hn." He turned away in thought. "Well they will never see that." He said as if it was a law.

"I agree, it is for my eyes only." Kurama winked at Hiei as he turned his gaze back on him.

"That's not the only thing that is for your eyes only." He smirked in such a sexy way, it made Kurama weak in the knees, really, literally, he almost landed on his rear if not for Hiei's quick action.

"Are you alright Fox." He asked concerned visible in his features.

"You make me weak in the knees. I never thought it was real, but love does things to you. Crap this is embarrassing." He giggled, turning away from his weakness.

"Hn, no need to be. You did much more embarrassing things before." He finished with a side grin.

"What, and you did not tell me?" Hiei wanted to laugh.

"It's nothing, we all do it. I am just amused by the affect I have on you." He teased.

"Hmpt." Kurama pretended to be mad and turned away.

"Where are you going fox." He said pulling the fox towards his chest, as he kissed to playful pout Kurama made with his lips.

"As much as I like this, I do have to get back to finish this. I am very happy for Mukuro though, we are all being blessed at the same time. Well some later than others, but, it's great." He smiled at Hiei and saw a genuinely sweet, tease-free smile.

**The wedding day- Genkai's temple**

"Awe man I can't go through this. It's like selling my soul." Said Yusuke to Kuwabara as he straightened himself as he looked at his reflection in the mirror.

"Man. You know you're doing the right thing, so just shut up." Kuwabara commented, trying to calm down his friend. It is easy for Yusuke to jump to fight an A class or even S-class demon, without qualms, but getting married to the love of his life, and he has second thoughts. "Just relax man."

"Easier said than done." He whispered turning towards his best friend. He felt better that Kuwabara was there. Hearing the door slide open, they turned towards the visitor.

"Ah, Hey Kurama, Urameshi has cold feet." Kuwabara stated, hoping to get help.

"Yusuke, this is just something else that you decide to do. It will make you stronger." He reasoned in words Yusuke can relate to. It was just when he wanted to fight; he knew in the end he'll be stronger. There was always some to gain, well if he didn't die, but even then he did.

"How will this make me stronger?" He stated, not getting it. "After this, everyone will know my weakness and use Keiko to get to me, like they use your mother to get to you." He reasoned.

"Yes, that is true, but you also gain strength with that. I know you've experienced that before. Remember when you thought Kuwabara was killed by Toguro? He knew emotions play a role in the way you fight, so he used that to get you to fight at you true potential." Kurama continued.

"You make sense, I will kill for Keiko, but ... man.... I will be 'married.' I feel sorry for my fans, hehe." He finally begins to sound like himself. They all smiled at that "Let's go get married." He flung hands in the air, and marched out of the room into to gathering area where he saw the end product of Kurama's hard work.

"Man, you went all out, thanks." He complimented Kurama's work as the fox came in and saw his expression. From the doors to the furthest part into the room was the 'aisle' adorned with a saturated amount of purple peony petals, underneath when lay a white silk fabric to bring out the purple and enhance to wooden floor in the rest of the room. The chairs were also covered in this white material with five bouquets on each side of the aisle. The bouquets were about five feet tall to give the illusion of an enchanted forest in bloom. The lighting was from candles that gave of a soft amber colour to enhance the romantic feel in the room.

"Thanks Yusuke, only best for you and Keiko." He smiled, and then looked around to see the guests as they arrived. Most of them were apparitions from the Ankoku Bujutsukai, and Makai, except Shizuru, Keiko's mum and dad, Atsuko, and Shiori. 'Where is Hiei?' He thought as he passed Hokushin on his way out. Outside, he scanned the trees. 'He can be difficult when he doesn't want to be found.' He sighed, and went hunting. Walking through the forest he continued to scan the foliage above. Coming toward a clearance, he saw Hiei leaning against a tree, staring off into the distance. He wore black dress pants, his normal blue tank top with the jacket flung on a bush branch next to him.

"Damn I can't get this simple thing right." He heard Hiei say as he walked towards him.

"Hey, are you alright, is something wrong?" Kurama came to stand next to him but not too close because he looked angry at whatever he couldn't get right.

Hiei sighed and turned towards his fox, and gave a tiny smile, "yea, it's nothing." He paused. "Are they ready to do this thing?" he asked, a bit irritated. Kurama laughed, knowing Hiei would rather be anywhere else but here. Hiei grabbed his jacket and flung it over his shoulder and started on his way.

"Hiei are you sure you're alright?" Kurama asked concerned.

Hiei turned and went to stand in front of Kurama. He snaked a hand around his waist and pulled him in for a sweet soft long kiss. There was something definitely different in that kiss, and Kurama couldn't tell exactly what it was but he didn't want the kiss to end so he draw Hiei closer by putting his arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Pulling away, Hiei looked down at his now flushed fox.

He grinned. "Are you alright, fox?" He teased, pulled away and continued his way back to the temple, leaving Kurama there, just staring, wondering what just happened. Of course he knew that Hiei kissed him, but it's what he felt and the delightful chilling sensation that invoked his body when Hiei spoke in that teasing voice. Coming out of his trance-like state he ran up to meet Hiei, but Hiei was in the temple already.

"I thought you were not coming any more." He heard Hiei's voice behind him, in his right ear. His heart leaped in his chest as he turned to see Hiei, who now had his jacket on.

"How are you so much more irresistible today than ever?" Kurama commented turning towards to voice, looking at Hiei.

"Your mind is playing games on you. I was always this way." He said, as it he was something he normally said, as he inched closer with an unknown look on his face. Before their conversation can escalate to euphoric levels, Genkai interrupted, knowing full well what she was interrupting.

"We are going to start now. Keiko is here with her parents. Come in or get a room." She turned to go, but turned back. "Don't think about getting a room." She grinned and walked away.

Kurama looked at Hiei and smile, "Shall we."

"We don't have a choice." Hiei stated as he walked in and take a seat in the front row on the left side, which was meant for them. "Let's get this over with." He murmured to himself, but Kurama heard him as he sat next to him.

"Hiei, be nice, how will you feel if he did that in your wedding or something." Kurama asked him, eyebrow arched when he saw Hiei stiffen a bit. He relaxed and answered, "I will not have a human ceremony fox. I will mate the way my people does." He punctuated his sentence with folded arms and watched as Kuwabara slapped Yusuke for some foolishness before he sat back in his seat as Yusuke sported a wide grin.

"Alright, welcome everyone, we are ready to begin." Genkai greeted as the audience hushed. After a moment, Keiko made her way down the aisle to the song, '18th Floor Balcony by Blue October.' She began to tear up as she listened to the words and see Yusuke smiling sweetly at her. She was utterly stunning in her dress that blended in the Traditional Kimono with a western style dress. She actually designed it, with the top as a Kimono, all white with light pink sakura petals littering the sleeves and become more concentrated as it reaches her wrist. The wide sash at the empire waist opened out into a full A line skirt with an open front, cut to look like a full length kimono has been opened out to show the layers beneath. Botan began crying as she saw Keiko walk up to Yusuke with tear streak face smiling. She leaned against Koenma as she looked on with a tissue in her hand.

"We are going to make this as short as ever, a request from the groom." Genkai said before she began.

Kurama looked on, smiling sweetly at the couple as they agreed with everything Genkai was saying, not really paying attention to her. Hiei was looking on, to anyone it would seem as if he was bored to death, maybe he was, but occasional raised brow gave away the fact that he was thinking about something.

"Yusuke, pay attention t what I am saying. You have the rest of your life to stare at Keiko." Genkai snapped at Yusuke playfully.

"Oh sorry, yes, yes. Keiko I do love you, and you know my life loses its meaning without you." He stopped then looked at Genkai to continue, with his signature grin on his face trying not to stare at Keiko's cleavage, again.

"I now pronounce you Mr and Mrs Urameshi." She grinned at the couple tilting her head towards Keiko, ushering Yusuke to kiss her.

"Oh, yes. Come here Keiko." He pulled his new wife and dipped her into a deep kiss, and whispered 'I love you zutto' against her lips. Everyone cheered and they stood up as Yusuke yelled, "See old man, I did it." Referring to Raizen then turned to Hokushin and smiled.

**Reception, in a different room**

Kurama stood there, looking around. Apparently his date disappeared again. Walking toward to bathroom, he saw Hiei, well heard is more like it.

"Damn it woman, give me a chance." He yelled at Mukuro through the communicator. She said something but Kurama couldn't make it out.

"Fine, but I am not coming back any time soon. Have fun with your boy toy, and let me be." With that he slammed the communicator shut and shoved it into his pocket. "Fox, what is it?" He asked not turning around.

"You have disappeared quite a bit today. Do you have to go back to Makai? If you do, it's alright."

Hiei knows that Kurama isn't really fine with this. He's never been that easily fooled. "No, she is just being a pain."

"Oh alright." Just as he suspected, now Kurama was beaming at him. 'Crazy fox.' The he stopped his thought. 'If the fox is crazy, what does that make me?' Kurama guided him back to the reception area.

"Suuichi, there you are, where did you two run off to?" Shiori teased them.

"Kaasan, I just went to find Hiei, for he was doing a few disappearing acts today." He stated, playfully glaring at Hiei.

"Hiei, dear, you look great." She complemented.

"Thanks mother." He replied and smiled as Shiori grinned at him. She just loves when he calls her mother.

"Well I know you two would love to dance, so go and have fun. I'll stay here and hopefully a nice guy will come my way." She giggled.

"Kaasan, you are already married."

"But that does not mean I should not have fun, dear, now go and leave your mother alone now." She shooed them and took a seat, ready to be offered a dance. Lucky she didn't have to wait long, for Chuu and Shishiwakamaru came up to her, honoured to finally meet the infamous Youko Kurama's human mother.

"Hey Sheila, care to dance with a strapping handsome man such as myself." Chuu said, coming close to her face.

"Uh..." She paused fanning her face to get the liquor breath from her face.

"Leave you idiot, you smell of alcohol. Miss Shiori is a lady and should be approached as such." Turning to Shiori, he continued. "Miss Shiori, care to dance?"

"I would love to..." She paused

"I am very sorry my lady, my name is Shishiwakamaru." He bowed, "And this bone head is Chuu ." He pointed to the now stumbling man on his way to Shizuru. Oh now that is just a bad idea, but lives and learns.

Turning his attention to the lady, he guided her to the dance floor.

Kurama sat down with a drink as he watched his mother dance and Yusuke doing something on the dance floor with poor Keiko trying to keep up, as she yells, 'Yusuke slow down,' or 'what the hell are you doing, that is not dancing.' Shaking his head he thought, 'he will never change, not even now that he is married.' He turned to his right and saw Hiei sitting very relaxed on the chair, with his jacket over the chair, sipping a green drink, and showing out those divine arms and sculpted chest. Turning away as to not get distracted, he saw Botan blushing at something Koenma said, and Suzuka, oh I mean the beautiful Suzuka, is just being himself.

When Hiei was finished his drink, he turned to look at his fox, hesitated, then decided to go get another drink.

"Fox do you want anything?" He asked as he got up, staring off in the distance.

"Oh... uh... just get me whatever you're having." He said, a bit taken aback by the question, but glad that Hiei was being nice in front of everyone.

Hiei just nodded and left. Kurama noticed that he seemed strange but not too strange to alert him of anything, just that something may be bothering him.

Hiei came back with the drink, handed it to Kurama and took a walk outside to get some air, but just far enough to still be a part of the reception. Taking his drink with him, Kurama followed.

"Hiei are you alright?" Kurama asked, worriedly.

Turning to face his fox he answered. "I'm fine fox." He paused then gave a short laugh. "I never thought the detective had it in him."

"Yes, and it is a nice party now. They seem to be having fun. They both deserve it after all they've been though, especially Keiko. Every time Yusuke left, it tore her apart. Sadly I know how that feels." He concluded as he turned his eyes away from the now slow dancing couple and on to the floor.

Hiei was secretly battling with himself and had enough of his own foolishness. 'I'm one of the strongest demons alive, and I can't even do this simple thing that humans do so often.' He though as he gulped down his Makai liquor.

"Hiei, do you want to dance." Came his angel's voice. A bit stunned by the question, he just stood there. Then he looked around and saw everyone minding their own business. 'What the hell.' "Fine, but we stay here." he answered.

Pulling his fox close to him, he nuzzled his neck as Kurama rested his head on his shoulders, hands made its way around Hiei's neck, as he enjoyed their closeness. It was nice having these little things that tell him how much Hiei really loved him.

Hiei was actually enjoying the closeness and soon enough he forgot about his environment and allowed the music to take him away with its slow rhythm and Kurama's warmth. Suddenly stopping, he placed his hands under Kurama's chin and guided him to look at him. He pulled his face closer until their lips met in a soft and short kiss.

"Be my mate, fox." Were his only words as he stared into his lover's face which was one breath away from him.

Kurama was in shock, good shock but it was still shock. He continued to stare into those passionate eyes, speechless.

"Uhh...." He sounded, and then shook his head. "Of course Hiei, I will be honoured." He said as he grabbed Hiei close to him into a crushing kiss. "I would love that more than anything." He whispered. Hiei smiled down at him.

"Me too fox." He said, finally relaxed. And to think, he was worried and took the whole day practising and worrying. At first he thought Kurama knew what he was doing when he found him before the weeding started, but luckily he did not. "I love you." He said, trying to get use to saying it.

"Hiei.... I love you too. I believe I am the happiest person in the world." He paused, "Even more than Yusuke right now." AS if on cue he heard Yusuke's voice.

"Damn it woman, you're stepping on my toe." He yelled.

"Well you don't have rhythm and you want to lead. That's what you get, Yusuke." Keiko retaliated.

Hiei and Kurama turned to each other and grinned. "Well everyone shows love in different ways."Kurama stated with a smile at his now fiancé. 'That sounds great, my fiancé.' He thought as he rested his head on Hiei's shoulder, moving much closer to him as they move in unison with the music. "You're mine now, and I will never let you go, fox." When Kurama heard that, his heart swelled with happiness, "I wouldn't want it any other way." Then Kurama remembered something. "Aren't you suppose to go to Makai?"

"No. But I would like to go home now." He said in a very seductive voice.

"OH....oh..." Kurama got it when Hiei gave him that look. "Let's tell Kaasan we are leaving, and then you'll have me all to yourself. Oh do you want to tell her the news now or later?"

"Later, this is not the right time." He commented as they walked to the dancing couple. Kurama thought of it, and then nodded in agreement as he followed Hiei to this mother.

"Kaasan, we're leaving now." Said Kurama as Shiori turned to look at him.

"Oh, alright dear. I'll be fine by myself. Genkai has already prepared a room for me. Isn't that sweet of her?" She asked looking at her two boys.

"Yes Kaasan, well enjoy, and we will see you very soon." He said and cut the conversation short due to the nudging he received from Hiei, which went unnoticed to Shiori.

"Alright bye, have fun." With that they left.

Outside, Kurama turned to Hiei, "Are you in a hurry for something?" He teased.

"Yes," was the blunt answer, as he raced Kurama home.

On their way home, Kurama tried to cheat to get ahead, knowing that Hiei can win a race to anyone any day.

"Stop cheating fox." He grinned as he zipped pass Kurama.

"Fine, but this is not fair. You are naturally faster." He said, as they jump from roof top to roof top, then on a tree.

Finally on the front step, Hiei turned to Kurama who finally landed. "What took you so long?" He asked.

"Ha. Ha, Hiei. You're so full of yourself." He playfully pushed passed Hiei to open the door.

"It's called confidence." He teased.

The door finally opened and as they entered as Hiei began attacking Kurama with kisses. Hiei let Kurama up the stairs toward the room, not parting, as Kurama tried to take of his blazer and Hiei working on his belt. Breaking their connection for a while, Hiei looked at Kurama who looked eager to get to the good part and asked, "What kind of belt are you wearing?" He was trying but that belt was not coming off.

Finally after a minute or so, Kurama succeeded in taking of the belt as his pants feel to the floor. Hiei continued attacking his lips as he removed his own jacket. Finally up the stairs, he pinned Kurama to the wall, both hands running down his thighs to the back of knee as he lifted Kurama up and pressed himself closer to the fox. Kurama tightened his hold around Hiei's neck as he wrapped his legs around Hiei's waist. Panting hard, they break free, as Hiei started kissing his jaw line going down to his neck, sucking lightly as he graze the neck with his fangs. Hearing Kurama moaned turned him on more as he felt one of Kurama's hands in his hair, ushering him on.

"Uh.... Hiei...." That moved Hiei over the edge as he ground his hips into Kurama's, letting out a soft moan. "Oh gosh.... Hiei... I've waited too long." Kurama struggled to speak as Hiei continued is assault on his body. Slowing Hiei began to remove his pants, but he was having problems. This always happens at the wrong time and when you're hurrying. Too caught up, he just unzipped it while Kurama unwrapped his legs from his waist and began to kiss Hiei now with heated passion, as he removed his underwear, and wrapped one leg around Hiei's waist pulling him close again.

Putting his hands on Kurama's bottom, he lifted him up a better position. Kurama wrapped his arms around Hiei's neck as one hand snaked into his hair, as he felt Hiei enter him. He moaned into the kiss, as he lowered himself on Hiei. All this time, Kurama wanted to wait for the right time, and now it is here. He never imagined it would have felt like that. Hiei began to move, lifting Kurama higher, up and down, as he thrust into him against the wall. Kurama broke the kiss and let out a loud moan, as he felt pure bliss. He began to feel as if he was high as he grabbed his hair with one hand as he moan out loud. Hiei was less vocal as he moved to Kurama's neck, moaning lightly. Hiei continued as Kurama instinctively began rotating his hips harder against Hiei.

"Oh...ahh.... Hiei......." He moaned trying to grab something as they began moving faster. Moaning louder, he barely heard the phone ringing in the bedroom. He knew he was coming closer to his end. A few moans after, he did, as he also felt Hiei did as well. Resting his head on Hiei's shoulder, he panted out his delightful exhaustion, as Hiei guided him down in a standing position.

Not moving from Hiei's shoulder, he smiled. "Hiei... it was worth the wait."

He smiled as Hiei grinned down to his fox. Taking Hiei's hand, he led him to the room as he shoved Hiei on the bed, and stripped him of his pants and top he still wore. Taking off his own shirt, he stroll over to the bed and straddled Hiei's waist, looking down at him with a seductive look. Hiei reached into those beautiful tresses and ran his hands though it then cups his cheek.

Leaning into the caress, Kurama placed his hands over Hiei's as he leaned in to kiss its master while he slowly began to move again Hiei. Breaking the kiss, Hiei looked up at Kurama.

"Fox, I thought you were tired."

"I never said that." He seductively replied, "Actually I'm a bit hungry."

Hiei put on a thoughtful look as he patted his chin with his finger. "We can stop, there should be something in the kitchen you can eat." Hiei replied combing his hands through Kurama's hair.

"Why would I want something else, and I have you right here?" Then Hiei realised what he was hungry for.

Kurama began kissing Hiei again as Hiei's hands trailed down Kurama's back to his thighs, as Kurama continue to move against him. Without stopping the kiss, Kurama raised himself up and slowly lowered himself onto Hiei, as he moaned into the kiss. Hiei began to guide Kurama's hips with his hands, hoping Kurama would move soon. Hiei gave one hard thrust against Kurama and he broke the kiss and moaned out loudly, as he gripped on his own thighs as his pleasure begins to escalate.

Hiei guided Kurama's rotation on him as he thrust up and down. Hiei moaned as he saw the look on his fox's face, which was flushed, mouth agape, and back arched, with his eyes closed as he savoured the feeling of physical love with Hiei. Getting a bit bolder and needy for more, Kurama began moving faster and bouncing up and down on Hiei as he led both of them to their completion with a scream, as Kurama though he blacked out, not knowing Hiei felt the same thing. He sigh in content as he came down from his orgasmic high.

Feeling overwhelmed with emotions, he looked down at Hiei, who was grinning up at him with the most beautiful look on his face that took his breath away.

"You look so handsome right now, Hiei." He whispered as he got off Hiei and settled on his left side as he snuggled next to him. Wrapping his arms around him, Hiei replied. "So do you, fox." He inched in for a kiss. "So, are you still hungry?" he smiled.

Kurama laughed. "I'm very satisfied for now, but luckily I have my personal buffet that I may never go hungry again." He winked. Then he remembered. "Oh I heard the phone ring when we were.. uh.. outside." He finished with a flushed face.

Stretching over Hiei to the phone, he checked it. "Oh it was mother. I wonder what she wants."

"Well call her." Hiei said.

"Wouldn't it be too late?"

"Just try it, if she doesn't answer, at least you did call back, so she can't say you didn't." He reasoned.

"Alright." Dialling the number and putting it on speaker, he pulled the cover over them as he rested his head on Hiei's chest.

"Hello, Suuichi, are you alright, I called earlier but you didn't answer." Came Shiori's voice.

"Uhh...." Kurama blushed as he thought why he could not answer. Hesitating, he did not know how to tell his mother him and Hiei finally became intimate. Of course she would love it, that truth scared him a bit. He loved that his mother is very understood and accepting, but it still seem too good to be true.

"Suuichi are you there."

"Kurama." he looked at Kurama who was turning red.

"Mother, we were caught up in something." Hiei said, seeing that Kurama seemed to embarrassed to tell his mother.

"Oh it's alright. I just wanted to check and see if you got home safely, and see you tomorrow. Well goodnight boys."

"Goodnight mother."

"Oh bye Kaasan, goodnight." Kurama finally found his voice, as he cut off the phone.

"Fox, that gave us away." He smirked.

"Oh well, she'll know somehow anyway. Mothers always do. It's hard hiding things from her."

"Oh I know that." He said and Kurama laughed trying to stifle a yawn.

"Fox, sleep."

"Goodnight Hiei, I love you."

"I will always too, MY fox. Goodnight" He emphasised causing Kurama to turn red again.

Next day

Waking up to the sound of birds was not a bad start to the day, as Hiei looked down at the still sleeping Kurama. Quietly getting out of bed, he decided to prepare breakfast, but looking at the clock he changed his mind.

"Oh crap. Shiori will be here soon." He said as he looked back at Kurama. He didn't really want to wake him yet, so he took a shower. When he was dressed, he gently touched his fox's cheeks, and lightly kissed him. Slowing coming out from his deep sleep, he smiled up at Hiei.

"Morning sleepyhead."

"Hey, morning Hiei." He stretched as he forced himself to be fully awake.

"How did you sleep?" Hiei asked as he combed his hands though Kurama's hair.

"Hm.... really deeply." He smiled.

"Well time to wake up, Shiori is going to be here soon, it's almost one."

"What. Really?!" h was stunned at the time.

"Go take a shower. I'll make something to eat. Oh are you in pain or anything?"

Sitting up, he winced a bit. "Not much, I thought it would have been more unbearable."

"Are you sure?" He was truly concerned.

"Yes, don't worry. I have no reason to lie to my fiancé now do I?"He grinned.

He smirked as he hurried him to the bathroom as he made his way to the kitchen. As he entered, he heard a knock on the door. He went to answer it knowing it was Shiori. She just love to be early.

"Hello my dear Hiei." She greeted cheerfully.

"Hello mother, welcome." He motioned for her to move in.

"I brought lunch. I passed this really nice restaurant on my way here, and the menu looked so delicious, I couldn't help it. I hope you and Suuichi are hungry." She said as she went into the kitchen to unload the bag.

Hearing something behind him, he saw his fox, still not fully awake, but fully clothed.

'Fox, she's here."

"What, so soon?" he nodded, that made Kurama fully awake.

Coming from the kitchen Shiori greeted her son.

"Suuichi, I brought lunch. I just unpacked it. Do you guys want to eat now? I'm sorry but I really want to try the food," She laughed.

"Alright." They agreed.

When they were having lunch, the food was good, but Kurama was having a hard time staying awake. Hiei was better at hiding his lack of enough sleep. Being intimate for the first time had drained them, but they both felt that they would get better with enough practice.

"Are you two alright, how did you sleep? You look exhausted." She noted.

"We slept fine. Best sleep in years." Kurama answered.

"But you look so tired, are you getting sick?" She asked concerned now.

"No mother, it is hard for me to sick of human diseases and viruses and it's the same for Hiei." He finished with a bite of his food.

Then it hit Shiori. A huge grin formed on her face, and I mean huge.

"Well, congrats on the new phase in your relationship." She smiled, and the shocked look they gave her.

"So, what finally brought it on? Suuichi I thought you were going to wait for a special occasion or something like that?" She asked.

Looking at Hiei, Kurama gave him a look and he nodded for Kurama to say it.

"Well mother, last night Hiei asked me to be his mate." He was beaming.

"What?! It's about time!," Shiori hugged them both quickly in her excitement, then added with a slight blush, "I mean, congratulations."

"Hiei I want to now officially welcome to this family." She said hugging him. "And I'll stop hitting on you, since you're almost officially taken." She joked.

"Kaasan." Kurama was surprised.

She laughed. "Don't worry dear, I'm joking." The something hit her again. "Oh, that's why you did not answer the phone last night." Seeing the redness on their faces she laughed.

"You guys have to understand, I'm your mother, I know these things well happen, it is perfectly understandable, and Suuichi, how did you think I became pregnant with you?" She asked, shocking them more and she laughed harder.

"Your mother is crazy, fox." Hiei stated honestly.

"She is yours too." He turned to Shiori.

"I am happy for you both and I can't tell you how much this really means to me, all jokes aside." She said as she began to tear up.

"Kaasan... What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Kurama went to side and took her hand.

"it's nothing dear. It's just that my life is complete now. I never thought you'd be this happy a few years ago. And now you have Hiei, and... I just don't want to lose both of you."

"How would you lose us?" Came Hiei's question.

"Well, when children get married, they move on with their lives, and they become too busy for their parents."

"Well, I moved out a long time now, and we still are very close, even when Hiei and I got together, we all remained close. I don't think you'll have to worry about anything. You can't get rid of us, even if you try."

She laughed as she looked into their faces. She relaxed more when she saw Hiei nodded, and Kurama smiled gently at her.

"Well then, congrats again I am so happy. Oh so will you be having a wedding or something else. I don't really know how apparitions get married or join."

"Well we haven't talked about it, but I believe we would have a traditional mating, like how our kind has been doing it." He said as he looked at Hiei for guidance on what to say.

"Oh is it a public thing?" She asked curious.

"No, it a private thing, It's uh...." he stopped, cheeks kissed with redness.

"Ohh....well since I can't be there, I want to know all the details after." She laughed at the horrified look on their faces. Putting up her hands, she said, "Alright, not all the details, but you know." She grinned sheepishly.

"Alright mother, we will."

The lunch continued with laughs, talking and teasing.

The end, alright, do you guys want just one more chapter wrapping it up, or should I make it a few more chapters. Please tell me what you think, thanks for reading.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I am very sorry for the very late update, I just want to thank everyone that has there with me from the beginning to the end and everyone who came in between, it was a pleasure entertaining you. Thank you and enjoy.

Disclaimer, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. This is for pure entertainment.

When Shiori left, Hiei and Kurama just stood by the door, then watched each other and laughed. It then became a bit awkward when reality kicked in again.

"I am going to clean up and ..." Kurama was cut off.

"I'll do it, you relax." With that Hiei headed straight to the kitchen and dining area. He wanted to take in what his life has morphed into. He was happy, but happy was an understatement. With that thought his mind took him back to last night's activities.

Kurama was not complaining. After last night, and his mother's visit, nothing can go wrong, so he did what was left for him to do, relax.

When Hiei was finished he went to his fox on the couch, not surprised that he fell asleep. He nudged the fox lightly. He really did not want to wake him, but they do have things to discuss. Kurama did not stir. Hiei did not feel like talking right now, things seem too perfect. He felt that if he voiced anything, his reality will just shatter like a mirror and leave him alone in a dark void of death, pain, confusion and the hope of things unreachable, but no it is reachable now. 'I have such that was once impossible and unreachable to an imiko or anyone for that matter; Kurama, he wanted no one but me.' He thought with a smile staring down into the most peaceful face in existence.

"Fox, wake up." He whispered as he nudged one of Kurama's legs out of the way to make space for him to sit. He put his left arm on the back of the couch, to hold himself up.

Kurama shifted and slowly opened his eyes. "My sleep was going really well. It is my first love." I teased with a sleepy look.

"I am a very territorial person. I don't share." He teased back inching closer to Kurama's face with every word that was carefully and seductively slipped out of his mouth.

"Oh, really, well then let's see what you will do if I go back to slee..." He was cut off with a strong but tender kiss that spoke volumes, also shut up and you better stay awake.

"Now what were you saying?"

"You sucked out all the sleep from me. I don't like you any more, Hiei." He said pouting with a sad face as he turned to the side.

The house was quiet for two minutes until both of them just started laughing. Then Kurama's face became serious, as he looked at Hiei. "Do you really want to do this?" he did not need to elaborate beyond that.

"A fool will only let go of what he always wanted and craved when it is finally his." He replied.

"Really, but you do know we will have to tell the others. No one else knows well except mother and Yukina."

He quickly stated that it is only them that deserve to know but as usual Kurama got his way by persuading him that the others deserve to know. They may not be blood family, but they are close enough to be considered that, and Kuwabara is technically Hiei's family now so that makes Shizuru also.

"Hiei we are just a mixed up family but none the less, oh yea and Mukuro."

"Ok fox you win, so will we tell them before our mating of after?" This was something Kurama thought off and he knew what he was going to say will make Hiei content.

"I was thinking about telling them before." Hiei almost cut him off, but he held his hands up to stop him as he continued. "Ah... so we can spend a few weeks in Makai without disturbance and intrusion, somewhat of a vacation and honeymoon, and anything else you would want it to be." He finished with a smile.

"Does that mean you will move to Makai, fox?" He knew the topic is not a favourite, but it was worth asking.

"We can go and come, but think Hiei, how do you think mother will handle you, her 'favourite son' moving away from her? You will have to answer to her and you know she is worse than I am and can be more persuasive. I don't know how my mother can convince you and I cannot have nearly as good results she gets." The latter was a mere whisper but Hiei did hear it.

"It is because you don't use the tools you have to its full potential." He smirked at his fox.

"I don't know what to think of that. What tools, is this something dirty that I don't understand?"

"Don't play coy fox. You know you are my weakness and have power over me." He stated a matter-of-factly.

"What really I do, how much power." Kurama is now fully upright staring at Hiei, loving the game.

"Damn, I said too much." Hiei stood and fled.

"Hiei, wait come back here and teach me how to be powerful and to dominate over you." Kurama got up and ran behind his fiancé. He met him in the backyard garden.

"Why would I do such a thing when it is fulfilling to have to upper hand so I can make you beg for mercy."

"Your role in this relationship will not prevent you from feeling my dominance in my role, and my dear love, I know how to make you scream and beg for more, I know you like my cooking whether you would admit it or not." Kurama giggled at his subject change, doing it just to get a reaction from Hiei.

"Nani? Where did that come...fine. My cooking is better than yours, I bet mother will approve." He played back leaning against the tree.

"Ewww Hiei, that's not right." Kurama made disgusted face at him.

"You started and I see I win this round." He smirked with too much pride than Kurama cared to see. He hmphed, folded his arm, turned away and pretended to be vex. Hiei walked up towards him and kissed him long and hard, and Kurama returned it with equal passion.

"I have to admit, that was nice."

"What exactly." Asked Kurama.

"The kiss and game, at least you know how to spice things up." He teased.

"How dare you." Came the fox with a playful slap on his face.

"Ow, fox that hurt. Remind me to tell mother you're abusive. Anyway I am going to see Yukina. It's about time s he knows. " A quick kiss and he flitted off.

"You better not tell anyone where you get those marks from, and it's about time" He teased back, touched his lips and smiled as he made his way back to the house. 'Maybe I can catch up on some needed rest.'

The temple

Hiei was watching Yukina tend to her garden in the back of the temple. She is always so caring and gentle with the fragile herbs and delicate flowers. He was just content, he was going to tell her today, he knows that she knows, but he will feel better to tell her anyway and any questions she has, he can answer. He smiled when he saw her plant some of the seeds Kurama gave her. They like to talk about gardening and rare plants and such. They have a thing for it, so whenever Kurama has some seeds that he believes Yukina would love, they talk and will switch seeds and collect. Only those two can be so excited about seeds.

He jumped down and called softly to Yukina.

"Oh hi Hiei, how are you? It is great to see you today." She sweetly smiled at him.

"I'm great." He paused as she looked expectantly up at him. "Can we talk?" He asked cautiously.

"Of course Hiei." She stood up and dusted of the cold dirt from her apron and straightening herself up.

"Kurama and I decided to mate... Well I proposed and he said yes... and I wasn't expecting..."

"Hiei relax, it's alright to feel nervous, but the hard part is done, you asked and he said yes. Why are you nervous? Are you having second thoughts?" She questioned.

He sighed and looked away. "Things are too good. I am just waiting for it to mess up somehow."

"Don't think that way, Hiei. The fact that the two of you are together after all that happened in both of your past shows how committed you too are and it does help that you two are best friends an you both love each other. That is hard to come by these days." She stopped.

"That's almost the same thing Kurama's mother told me. It was her speech at Suuichi's wedding that caused me to initiate our relationship. Oh do you know she told me to call her mother, so for the past months, that's what I've been doing, and it really feels good." He confessed.

"I know Hiei. It does. Family is a nice thing to have." She smiled at him after saying making him wonder if she knew.

He did not know what to say, well he know but did not know how to say it. Then it hit him. 'I'll just show her instead.' He thought. "Can I show you something?" He asked.

"Of course you can." She answered and waited. He just stood there thinking if it is a good idea using the jagan to show her all that happened in his quest to find her and why he could not tell her once he found her and all his past as a criminal.

"I will have to use the jagan on you." He said cautiously.

"I trust you." Was her only reply to him.

A smile appeared on his face and he untied his ward and gently pressed two figures in the middle of her head. As he did that she closed her eyes, almost falling unconscious by the power that surged through her body and mind. Sensing that, he held her up and gradually fed her the memories. She saw Hiei with a band of thieves, and then it jumped to him fighting, and then fighting again, lots of fight that caused her wonder why the demons seem to pick fight with him when he did nothing, until she saw his necklace. 'Where did he get that from? Unless...' She thought. Then the images jumped to Hiei in a forest, walking to a strange looking place. She saw the jagan being implanted and she felt some of the pain which caused her to buckle in pain but Hiei held her up. She needed to see this. She saw him on a tree in a snow covered forest looking at something, no someone. 'Me' she thought. Then she saw him in the floating island walking towards the elder, then seeing Rui, talking to him, no she was screaming but not of anger, but of pain. She knew Rui was the one that threw her brother of the island, not willingly of course. Now she finally had the whole picture and understood what happened. The image shifted to a woman, 'Mukuro, oh so this is she.' And she saw this in a haze, most likely because at that time Hiei was almost passed out. She gave him a tear gem, but according to the revelation, she gave it back to him. She saw how many times Kurama begged him to tell her but it did not seem as if he did not want to tell her but that he could not. Then everything faded into black.

When she woke up, she found herself sitting under a tree resting on Hiei. She held herself up and looked at him, but he was looking elsewhere, as if she did not want to see her reaction.

She shifted closer to see his reaction. Motionless. "Can I ask you something?" He just nodded as she continued.

"I am happy you finally told me, uh I mean that I know now, but why didn't you tell me before?"

She waited a while before Hiei sighed and turn to her. "The guy who implanted the jagan for me, he said it was going to be done but with a price, which was that I must not reveal my identity to you." He paused and let out a bitter chuckle. "I decided to get it to find you but when I found you I could not tell you who I was, the sick bastard."

"Then, why now? I am happy but I am just curious."

"It's alright to be curious. You have every right to ask these questions. I decided to finally show you the truth because with all that is happening in my life now, you deserve to know. I want to put the past to rest."

"Will he hunt you down because you told me?" She asked in fear knowing how ruthless some can be.

"He is dead. Kurama killed him in the Makai tournament. So it is finally over." He breathes in relief.

"I am proud to be your sister." She all but screamed and tackled him to the ground. "You make me so proud and I am sorry for all that you had to endure for the sake of me."

"Don't be. It made me what I am today, good and bad."

"There is nothing bad about you, Hiei and I know the others would agree. Oh do they know?"

He nodded. "Except Kuwabara."

"Well this has been one of your best visits, I must say. " She giggled and he smiled. They spent the rest of the afternoon just talking and Hiei trying his hand in gardening.

Walking in to the house, he saw Kurama on the couch with a book. 'Biology, figures.' He thought as he distracted Kurama away from the book.

"Mmm welcome back. How did it go." He asked still looking in the book.

Hiei flopped down beside him. "She made me do gardening."

"Really, and I can't even get you to help with mine."

"It was a bonding experience, I believe." He stared at the ceiling.

"So you told her then, how did she take it?" He asked finally putting down the book.

"She knew I was nervous when I was telling her that I proposed to you." He paused and closed his eyes, face still turned up towards the ceiling. "I showed her." He finished.

"Oh, isn't raw data more risky?"

"It was my way out of talking. She actually thought I was nervous because of the mating, maybe second thoughts." He confessed.

"What! Hiei are you having second thoughts?" He asked shocked.

"NO fox. It just seems too good to be true."

"I know, we both haven't had luck with good things in our personal life often. So it is hard to finally accept that nothing will jeopardize what we have."

"I vow not to allow anything to happen to you fox. No matter what happen to us."

"I do too but nothing will happen to us."

"Is that a vow?" He finally turned to Kurama and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. So we... uh... have to seal it with a kiss." He winked.

Hiei pulled Kurama towards him in a passionate kiss. When they parted, they just stared at each other, expecting but restraining themselves, for now.

"Mother called, she wants you to meet the family."

"Fox I met them already at the wedding." He said knowing very well what Kurama was going to say in reply.

"She wants them the meet you as a new member of the family, not as her son's friend. And she wants it to be done tomorrow."

"What? So soon?"

"Yes, she said, and this is her word not mine." He paused and took a long breathe. "The faster you both come over the faster you will go and practise making babies."

"WHAT? Ah, she is insane. She is thinking of that already?"

"That's what mothers do."

"What did you say to her when she said that?" He asked not knowing what to think.

"I was too shocked to come up with a rebuttal. But it did have me thinking. She would want grandchildren." Kurama looked at Hiei expectantly.

"Good for her." He got up and went towards the kitchen for something to eat.

Kurama followed. "But Hiei, isn't that a nice thought though?"

"No."

"Hiei?"

"NO." He took out a spirulina drink and just drinks it from the carton.

"But."

"I said no." He looked at the fox and felt guilty. Having family means more people to disappoint. "Fox, let's just deal with what's at hand now, and whatever happens in the future, we'll just accept it. But I am NOT going out of the way for brats."

"Deal." Said Kurama knowing that if they ever have children, no matter how, his mother would love them nonetheless.

"Anyway, how are we going to acquire them anyway?" He asked, now becoming curious with the topic.

"I never really thought of it." Kurama replied. Then the phone rang so he went to answer it, leaving Hiei alone in the kitchen still drinking the green stuff, but man, that green stuff was good.

Day to meet the family

Hiei fixed his clothes as they walked up to the house.

"Hiei there is no need to be nervous." Kurama said, hoping that this gathering will be positive. Suuichi could not make it because Izanami is pregnant and he stayed home to take care of her.

"Not nervous fox, just doing this so she will not have to." He stopped fidgeting then looked at the fox. "I'm done."

Kurama knocked on the door and he was praying that Shiori would answer, and thank God she did. He was not prepared to introduce Hiei yet. The later the better.

"Hello my boys welcome in." She greeted with a great smile. "Your father can't wait to see you, he is almost done with his shower."

'I did not need to know that.' They both thought simultaneously as they stepped in. 'This is going to be awkward.' They turned to look at each other as their heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Hello Suuichi, and ... um... I forgot you name son." He said looking towards Hiei who was just studying him intensely. This was the right time for Shiori to cut in, so she did.

"Anata, this is Hiei, Suuichi's fiancé." She said slowly.

He just looked at the two of them, up and down, then at Shiori. "I didn't even know about them dating, isn't this going too fast?"

"Actually, father, we were dating for months now." Kurama said cautiously. He is always care what he says around this man.

"Let's have a seat, shall we, your mother is still in the process of preparing a meal." He said as he ushered then into the living room and signalling for Shiori to finish the stuff in the kitchen.

"Well." He sighed out as he sat down. "If you two have been dating for months then, how did you meet? I remembered seeing you with Suuichi years back, but briefly, then I remembered you from my son's wedding. How haven't I really heard of anything until now?"

"Father, you have been extremely busy the past few years, and I did speak of Hiei, he has been my best friend for ages now."

Hiei just sat there watching both of them talk, utterly bored. What is he to say?

"Hiei, Hiei...hmmm." Kazuya pondered. "YOU!" he yelled, startling both of them. "I remembered, and you use to sneak in Suuichi's window."

"WHAT, how the hell do you know that?" Hiei finally spoke. His outburst caused Kazuya to laugh.

"I actually thought you were more than friends back then, considering that I know when a guy sneaks into someone's bedroom window, it means other things. So you're THE Hiei. You've changed."

"I get that a lot, but it is not true." He blurted out.

"So you guys are really serious about this? Suuichi, I'm actually surprised you allowed me to set you up on all these dates. You should have said something."

"But I did tell you I wasn't interested but you were persistent. What did you want me to say?"

"I was waiting for you to come out and tell me the truth as to why you were becoming depressed. No one seemed to get through to you. A nice young man, with nothing wrong with him, in a big house, single, and is not dating anyone, the only reason was love lost or missing. So I decided to set you up with some ladies, to see if you'd crack under pressure or at least admit things to yourself that I actually saw. I know I may not be present as often as you like, but I am a guy and I noticed the feeling of longing and companionship."

"Don't make me sound so pathetic, father."

"I am not, it just shows that you possess human emotions and desire a companion, as you know with your Biology history, most organisms, especially mammals mate, and humans are naturally social creatures, we crave people and companionship, even though you are a kitsune as well. "

"I know I just wish to have a better control of it. I hate feeling needy and weak."

"Hn, same here." That made Kazuya laugh.

"Father, I am surprised you took this well and picked up on so many things."

"Yes, I was busy, but I am a very observant person, one trait I carried off to business which makes me good at what I do."

"Dear, how is it going? It is great to see my boys getting along and talking." Shiori came in and sat next to her husband. "Everything is prepared, so whenever you're ready."

"Thanks sweetheart." Kazuya kissed her long and Hiei made a noise to alert them that there are still people in the room. No one likes to see their parents make out, even though he only adopted Shiori as a mother, it was still weird.

"Mother, did you know that Hiei use to sneak in my room as well?" Kurama asked.

"What, no I did not, when was that?" She asked shocked.

"Oops." Kurama tried to excuse himself by going anywhere but sitting there. Now she would know her sweet teenage Suuichi use to sneak in a guy in his room.

"Suuichi, Hiei, when was this." Asking as if they were in trouble.

"Uh, it was a few years back, before Hiei went back to Makai. It is not how it sounds." He tried to defend himself, turning to Hiei for help.

"You're on your own, fox." He smirked.

"You know Hiei doesn't like people, so to avoid contact with humans and ... Hiei has a thing with windows, alright, he seem to hate doors back then and chairs, always sitting on the windowsill." The latter half came out as a yell as he pointed towards Hiei, like a child, not liking the position he was in and make it worse, Hiei was laughing at him.

"Suuichi it is fine, don't get so defensive. I believe you and I trusted you back then to make good choices and I still do because you've never let me down. And even if you do, it will be alright, just known that we are here for you when you need us." She smiled at both of them. "I just can't believe our little family has grown so much, everyone moved out, married or mated, and Suuichi and Izanami are going to have a baby."

"Life is very unpredictable." Said Kazuya. "I've never thought my life would have become so fulfilling. You'reGod Sent."

"Awe thanks dear, but we have company, leave that for later." She said teasingly.

"We can leave if you want." Said Hiei shaking his head at their behaviour thinking it's them that should be so touchy feely because they are going to be mated. But seeing that wished that when he and Kurama gets much older, they'd be like that, still much in love, since romantic love usually last two years and then the work begins.

"So boys, who else know about your engagement?" Shiori asked trying to ease Kurama from his episode.

Hiei answered, "I spoke to Yukina yesterday about it, you both do and Mukuro."

"Wait how does she know?" Kurama looked at Hiei expectantly.

"I was in the midst of practising and she called, she is nosy and I was snapping more than usual, besides she kind of helped."

"Oh was that before Yusuke's wedding when you disappeared. "

"Yes." He answered shyly.

"Oh Hiei you were nervous. That's so sweet." Kurama took his hand squeezed it and quickly releasing knowing that Hiei is not one for affections in public. "Was it worth getting all worked up for?" He teased.

"Hn, thinking about it now, no. "He said in a very serious tone.

"What, you can't be serious?"

"No." He turned and smiled.

"You are evil."

"I know."

"Anyway, are you going to tell the others?" Shiori asked.

"Well I was thinking that we can tell them this afternoon. I mean since we are out already and they would be angry with us for telling them so late."

"Don't expect me to talk. My deed is already done." Hiei said as he folded his arm, signally that he made up his mind. "Besides, I don't know why we have to go parading around telling everyone we know."

"Hiei, this is a good thing, you're lucky I don't want a ceremony. I think everyone deserve to know. It's good news."

"Hn."

"I agree with Suuichi dear, it is to be celebrated and I will not doubt that when you do tell them, there will be a party tonight, we all know Yusuke will have any excuse to do that and drink. Sometimes I wonder about that boy."

The visit continued in laughter and smiles, with everyone eating just a little too much before they finally decided to call an end to the gathering.

"In a few days, he will be mine for good. 'Came a happy thought in his head.

"I don't see anyone her fox, let's go." Hiei observed.

"But how, at least Yukina should be around here." Kurama stated looking around the temple. "Maybe she went to visit Kuwabara-kun."

"That boy better know what's good for him and keep his hands of her or else." He threatened.

"Hiei, how would you feel if mother told you not to touch me, especially now since now we .. um.. you know." Kurama came up to him, rest his hands on his chest and caressed him.

"This is different." He retaliated.

"How is it different Hiei? You do know they kiss right." Kurama grinned at the look on Hiei's face.

"Damn it fox, I don't need to know the things he does with my innocent Yukina."

"Hiei, you do know she is not that innocent any more, she has been dating Kuwabara for years now, and you know what goes on in a male's mind. They are just waiting for him to finish school so they can get married."

"..."

"I know you don't want to think of her in that way, but let her live her life. Kuwabara makes her really happy." He added. "Do it for me, pleaassseeee."

"No." Came the stern reply.

Then Kurama remembered Hiei's words, which he has to use his 'tools correctly' to get what he wants. He came closer to Hiei, and smiled so innocently with a hint of seduction, rubbing not so innocent against him. "Pleaassseeee... for me." That woke him up in more ways than one.

"Keep talking, what will I get out of this?" Hiei was intrigued.

"Oh anything you want." The fox replied. They were only intimate once and were very willing to do it again. "Let's go inside, maybe you'll get lucky." Kurama whispered.

As they entered the main space of the temple, in the midst of a heated kiss, the lights came on and everyone jumped out and yelled congratulation. They quickly pulled away from each other and Hiei began glaring daggers at everyone in the room and Kurama just stood there face red as his hair. Yusuke came up to them and congratulated them.

"Hiei, I never thought you had it in ya." Yusuke grinned.

"Yea man, you have guts." Came Kuwabara.

"How did you guys know, I mean we were on our way here to inform you all." Kurama queried.

"I just had to share the good news to everyone, I hope you didn't mind." Out of the shadows stepped Mukuro with Kazuhiko. "I know you would tell everyone about it, so I decided to do it for you so we can surprise you because knowing you, you'd hate an elaborate event, ne Hiei." She finished.

"Who give you the right to do such a thing, woman." Hiei fumed, barely keeping his temper from lighting the floor on fire (literally).

"Well Yukina thought it was a good idea." She played that card.

"Hey, we are happy for you guys." Yusuke added in. "For me, I was hoping I'd see this day sooner than later. I was never surprised about you two hooking up, finally. I just never said anything, but now that it is serious, WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG? I mean you were friends for how long. Kuwabara saw you had feelings for each other since the Ankoku Bujutsukai. I mean if Kuwabara saw it I thought at least Kurama, you of all people should see how Hiei was looking at you. You guys can be so dense sometimes I wonder. "

"Eh?" Was Kurama's only reply and Hiei was just looking at all of them through narrow eyes, secretly plotting his revenge. How dare he know his feelings for Kurama before he even had the guts to admit it to himself.

"Well... uh I don't know what to say." Kurama said, looking at Hiei, then back at the group. "Thank you for celebrating this event with us, and yes we are going to be mated but not in Ningenkai. Since we decided to do it our traditional way, we will be heading to Makai..." He was cut off by Hiei.

"By tomorrow." Hiei added.

"Oh someone is quick to get busy." Came Yusuke's crude remark, which earned him a slap by his wife.

"I didn't see you waiting, Yusuke." She remarked.

"Keiko, that was suppose to be a secret," he looked around to see if anyone heard.

"Loser." Kuwabara coughed.

"What was that bone head." He turned to Kuwabara.

"You heard what I said Urameshi, what can you do about it?" he teased.

"Kazuma, please this is my brother's and Kurama's day, please will you not fight." Came his sweet Yukina.

"O.K Yukina, anything for you... wait did you just say Hiei was your brother?"

"Yes Kazuma dear. Isn't it exciting?" She said happily looking at her two favourite guys.

"I'm happy you told her, see how happy you've made her." Kurama said in a whisper.

"I can't believe it, so when we get married, I will be related to him?" Kuwabara.

"Is that a problem, Kazuma?"

"Uh.. no. I will do anything for you my Yukina." He squealed.

"Anyway guys, this celebration is for Hiei and Kurama." Keiko said and she and Botan passed about some sake for everyone to toast.

"Kampai." They all said, and that began the night.

"Hiei, are you made at me?" Mukuro came over to Hiei when Kurama stepped out.

"Woman." He then took a deep breath. "It is in the past, forget it." He replied and sipped on his drink.

"I wish you the best in life Hiei, and I mean it. Also you and Kurama are welcomed in the fortress any time."

"Thanks Mukuro. So what's going on with you and Kazuhiko?" He attempted to make small talk since he saw Kurama introducing himself to Kazuhiko.

"Well we are happy and are taking it one day at a time. Life is good, Hiei, I know that is one thing you would agree with me on. "

"That's good for you, so will you stop bothering me now?"

"Well... I was thinking now, well since this your mating celebration. I want to give you a gift."

"What, there is no need for that." He looked at her.

"Nonsense, since you have acquired a mate and I am happily... whatever you want to call it. I am ready to step down and let you take over a ruler."

He almost spit out his drink on her. "What?"

"Yea, you heard me, there is no need for me to continue, and Kazuhiko is the elder of his clan, so I will still be living very comfortably. Besides, Kurama will be by your side, he will be level headed for both of you, and when you need to let out steam, well let's say, you'd rather have him there than me."

"You sure?" He asked finishing his drink and ready to get another.

"Yes, we have been thinking of it for a while. I am ready to create a new life for myself. Thank you for helping me release my past and move on." She thanked him.

"Hn."

"Hey guys." Yusuke began. "Haven't you notice that ever we haven't heard anything about Koenma's and Botan wedding plans or anything. Last thing we knew was that she took that vacation."

"Yea man, what's up with you two anyway? Is it on or off?" Kuwabara inquired.

"Uh, Koenma do you care to answer." Came an all of a sudden angry Botan. "WELL, GO ON KOENMA."

"I...uh...um."

"The damn baby broke off the engagement." She said almost tearing up.

"WHAT?" was the simultaneous answer.

"Why?" Keiko asked Koenma.

"Daddy said to put it off just for a little while longer."

"DAMMIT IT KOENMA, STOP HIDING UNDER YOUR FATHER AND MAN UP." Botan screamed.

"WOMAN I LET YOU KEEP THE RING, DIDN'T I? I DON'T HAVE TO STAY HERE AND DEALWITH THIS SHIT. IF YOU DOIN'T BELIEVE ME THEN IT IS YOUR FAULT. THE OLD MAN TOLD ME TO WAIT OK. I DID NOT PUT IT OFF, IT IS JUST ON HOLD." He was breathing hard when he was finished. He tried to calm himself. "Botan I told you I was sorry already and I still am. I wish we could have done it already, but it is not like if we will not do it, let's just be happy right now for Hiei and Kurama, ok." He said slowly as he approached Botan with a kind smile on his face.

She was reluctant but eventually after staring at him she cracked. "I'm sorry Koenma, I am just stressed with him not giving us space and trying to control us." She confessed.

"You crazy people, can we just move on and get on with this thing." Said Genkai, emerging for some dark corner, finally making herself seen.

"Yes, because I don't want to spend a night in this wretched place." Mukuro commented, referring to Ningenkai.

After the party started back, Kurama rejoined Hiei. "Did you have a fun talk with Mukuro?"

"She gave me our present." Kurama was a bit confused.

"For what." He asked.

"Our mating. I told her she didn't need to." He observed the room, with the chatter and music.

"But we haven't officially mated yet. What did she give you?" His curiosity peaked.

"It is not really what she gave but what she did."

"Huh, but wouldn't that be the same thing, once you get it?"

"You tell me." He looked at his fox. "She stepped down."

It took Kurama a while to absorb what was just being told to him. "What?"

Hiei smiled at that. "What will she do now?" Kurama asked.

"What did Kazuhiko tell you?" He asked suddenly.

"Nothing much, just how they met and how life has been since then. Stuff like that also we talked about his clan the small territory they own on the outskirts of Alaric." He stated.

"Hn."

"Tell me, you're hiding something." He poked Hiei.

"If he wanted you to know, he would have told you." Hiei was having fun teasing his fox.

"Hiei be nice, tell me please." He begged.

"Give me a good reason why."

"Because you love me." He said smiling shyly at Hiei giving him puppy eyes.

"He is an elder, She has decided to move in with him."

"Really! That's good to hear. I am happy for her. I'm happy for us. Life is good isn't it?" Not really expecting an answer, he put up his cup and toasted with Hiei as they looked at their friends laughing and mingling.

After the party finally died down, everyone was coupling into their rooms after they all said good bye to Mukuro and Kazuhiko.

"I was surprised Koenma didn't make a big deal about her crossing over." Kurama commented as he changed for bed.

"He had bigger things to worry about. I couldn't care less." Hiei said.

"Hmm, talking about big things." Kurama made himself comfortable on the futon. "Are we leaving for Makai tomorrow or the day after? I saw that you told them tomorrow. I will have to inform mother."

"The sooner the better, its home fox." He said while slipping under the covers.

Kurama snuggled up to him. "But Hiei, here is home as well."

"Kurama, you know where I stand on this debate." He sighed.

"But Hiei, mother and everyone is here. I mean, you've been back here for a good few months."

"That does not mean anything fox. You were the only reason I stayed and kept coming back and you know that. Everyone is fine but not important enough."

"What about Yukina."

"I am not stupid. I know deep down the fool can take care of her. He proved it many times. I just don't have to like it or acknowledge it. " He stated.

"But Hiei, you know I will have to come back. I don't mind staying in Makai for about a month or so, but I cannot move back permanently yet. In the future, of course I would but not now. Also, what about mother?" Kurama asked.

"She will be fine Kurama, once she sees you; it doesn't matter where you are, once this routine keeps up." Hiei was right, if the routine changes, it will alarm Shiori.

"I don't want us to disagree on this and cause a fight, so I am going to sleep now. Let me just tell you this Hiei. I wanted to have our mating here in Ningenkai, but decided against it so mother will get use to me going to Makai instead of just packing up suddenly and leaving one day. I decided to do that to make you happy, so don't push me." With that he turned to have his back facing Hiei and scooted away from him a little and went to sleep. "Goodnight Hiei." He said in a firm tone that clearly states that he doesn't care much for a reply.

The next morning when Hiei woke up, he didn't see Kurama. 'Great, he is still mad.' He thought. He got up and dressed to go look for Kurama. Upon existing, Yukina called for him to have breakfast. He followed her to the kitchen and was hoping to see Kurama there, but no Kurama.

He turned to Yukina and asked her softly. "Have you seen Kurama?"

"Actually yes, I have, he did not seem too happy, did something happen? I wanted to ask you but I did not want to intrude." She confessed.

"Nonsense Yukina."

"What happened?" She asked.

"I told him that Makai is home and without directly saying it, I told him I want him to move back permanently."

"Oh no Hiei." She shook her head at him. "You just don't do things like that."

"Wait what, I don't get it, I just said what is true, and Ningenkai is no place for us."

"Hiei, you are being too insensitive of Kurama's feelings. I thought you and his mother are close?"

He began to feel a bit guilty. Shiori was nothing but a blessing to him. He believed if it wasn't of her, he would have the guts to do what he did resulting in his and Kurama's relationship. He loved her like a mother, just after months of a close relationship, so he could understand Kurama's feelings now. He had her for years. 'Now I feel bad.'

"Yukina, do you know where he is?" he asked hoping that she knew. For goodness sake they are going to be mated and this should not happen now.

"I'm sorry Hiei, but I didn't see where he went." She apologised.

'I'll find him."

"What about breakfast, you guys did not eat last night at the party."

"This is more important." With that he dashed away.

Searching the whole temple grounds, he went into the forest searching and searching. He didn't find him; Kurama was to an advantage, around foliage. Making another and another round, he finally spotted him, by a waterfall. Jumping down from the tree he contemplated on whether or not he should make his presence known or just give him more time.

"I know you're there. I know you were looking for a while now, you're lucky I decided to let you find me. I've decided you've searched enough." Kurama said without turning around. He was sitting on the bank with his feet in the very cold water.

Hiei jumped down to go stand near his fox. "I'm sorry Kurama. She means a lot to me as well." He confessed.

"Hiei." Kurama finally looked up.

"I know I pushed you and..."he was cut off.

"You're right Hiei. Makai **is** home, always is and always will be, and it will always be there. Mother will not. It is hard to let go." Sadness embedded in his voice.

"No one said anything about letting go."

"Hiei we are going to be mated, it is part of a child's life when he or she finally settles down to move on to start their own family and the parent understands because they had to do it as well, but I can't move on and start over with you without her. I have become so accustom to her. God only knows what would happen to me when she's g..."

"Stop it now Kurama."Hiei said in a harsh voice but knelt down and gently tilted his fox's chin up so he would be looking at him, but Kurama was too sad by his reality that he could not look at Hiei.

"It is not time to talk about death, don't welcome it, fox, and being with me does not mean you have to give up your mother. Why do you keep thinking you have to choose me and Makai or her and Ningenkai? I am sorry about what I told you last night. I was just nervous and." he stopped not knowing what else to say.

"Me too Hiei, this is a big step we're taking and I just hope we are doing the right thing, you know." He asked.

Hiei just nodded and sat down next to him. They just sat there listening to the waterfall and the bamboos swaying in the wind. Then Hiei chuckled.

"Kurama looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"The first time we met, our first fight together was over that girl you liked against Yatsuda." Kurama was going to protest, but Hiei stopped him and continued. "I do believe this was our first fight with each other ever since we switched beyond friendship, a fight over another human." He noted.

"Hmmm, you're right. We never fought in the past though, little disagreements, more for teasing, but nothing. I think we have cold feet, so to speak."

"You and your diagnosis." Then they became quiet again, Hiei rested his hands on Kurama's and he intertwined they fingers.

"Our first duet." Kurama blurted.

"What."

"You have me thinking about the first day we met, the fight was our first of many duets."

"How's the girl?" he asked curious, he knew Maya liked Kurama.

"I don't know, we lost touched a long time ago. "He finished as if he wanted to say more.

"Spit it out fox."

"I can't ever hide anything from you, can I?" Hiei smiled and Kurama continued. "I was hoping that after that meeting, I would see you again."

"Oh, I made a good first impression." He commented.

"More like rude, but I understood that your mind was somewhere else. It was nice having another person like me around, and someone to sharpen my skills against. When we took down Yatsuda I saw how well you preformed, first class skills, also you didn't look half bad either, it's like you were born with a six pack."

"What do I ever look bad, fox." He asked, half serious, half joking.

"You're too full of yourself." Kurama laughed, and leaned his head on Hiei's shoulder. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"I only see one beautiful thing here." He whispered, not intending for Kurama to hear, but he did. He slightly squeezed his hands, and looked on into nature.

"We better head back now; we have to get ready to go to Makai." Kurama sat up and Hiei helped him up.

Enjoying the nature walk too much, they both groaned when they saw the temple. Walking into the kitchen to get something to eat before heading off, they saw Genkai. "So you two made up, huh." She just watched them and then disappeared.

Hiei and Kurama just looked at each other then sat down in front of the breakfast Yukina left for them. They ate in silence, and then headed out.

At home, Kurama was on the phone with Shiori while packing his stuff in a bag on the bed.

"Hello mother." He greeted.

"Dear, how are things?" She asked.

"It's good, the party last night was fine, and Hiei and I are getting ready to head off to Makai this afternoon."

"Oh really? Well I do hope you have fun and take advantage of the alone time together. Trust me the honeymoon is usually great." She giggled and he could almost hear her embarrassed flush.

"Uh,,,, okay..." he wanted to ask her something but didn't know how to say it. It wasn't everyday a son asks his mother about intimacy tips. "Uh... can I ask you something?"

"Sure, dear go ahead."

He looked around to see if Hiei was there. He wasn't. "Um, it is not something I ask and you know I am very private, so it is hard to ask." He confessed.

"It's not a problem dear, and then it must be serious. Take your time."

"Well... I was just asking for some advice." He was turning red just thinking about what he was talking to his mother about.

"What kind of advice."

When he did not answer, she got it. "Oh... um...well, how was it the first time you were together?"

"Well... um... It was really good. I didn't know I could feel so much physically." He was truly red; looking around frantically hoping Hiei was not around to hear the nature of their conversation.

"Well the body is wired to give pleasure when stimulated in the right way. I believe since this is a new frontier in your relationship, explore each other and learn what you like and don't and also pay attention to Hiei. A man is a creature with lingering regrets, so don't be afraid to try things." She finished.

"Oh wow, that is good stuff, but what if I become nervous then starts trying to remember what you said?" He queried.

"Dear, what I just told you is not for you to memorise, it is to just guide you. Intimacy is not a selfish thing and should be enjoyed by both parties. Also emotions are your best friends. Since you and Hiei have such a strong connection, use that to your advantage. Emotions heighten the experience. With just one touch can send shivers down your spine no matter where you have been touched."

"Oh this is good, I'm glad I got over my initial shyness and asked you." He smiled and was happy and relieved.

"It's no problem, this is what I am here for, and anyway where is Hiei?"

"Um... I am not sure, maybe he's downstairs or somewhere around." He looked.

"Well can you get him, I would love to tell him bye." She stressed the love part.

"Of course you will." He said in a tone that made her laugh. "Hold on, let me go find him."

Searching for Hiei's energy, he followed and found him on the couch watching a game show. 'I thought he thought that was a stupid waste of time.' He pondered.

"Hiei, mother would like to speak to you." He said as he heaves the phone to him.

"Hello mother, how are you today." He greeted. Kurama smiled at the scene and went back upstairs to finish pack.

"Good dear, are you excited about Makai."

"First time I've ever been this eager to go back." He confessed and she giggled knowing why. 'Guys will never change, that one track mind.' She thought.

"I forgot to ask Suuichi but how long are you going for?"

"A month." He heard she gasped.

"Do you have any quibbles about that?" He asked.

"Uh no, it is just longer than I expected." She confessed.

"Don't worry, we will be back. We are not fully ready to permanently move." He said, not exactly a lie. He was ready, Kurama was not. He believes they can always visit Shiori; Kurama wants to stay close until there is nothing else to stay for.

"That's great then. Are you taking him to Alaric?"

"I think so. I didn't want to but it will be safe where we will not have anything to worry about, neither would you. Mukuro will be away."

"Oh how is she?"

"She found a guy, Kazuhiko. Kurama met him yesterday. They both came to celebrate." He dragged out celebrate.

"It should be a celebration. This is great."

"Yea well she gave me our present already." He informed, she should know that what he was working for is finally his, besides Kurama.

"She stepped down and is moving in with her boy toy."

"Oh that's wonderful, so now should I be calling you 'Lord Hiei?' he asked giggling.

"Please don't, I will have enough people doing that. I don't want my mother to be doing it as well."

Hearing his words made her heart swell with happiness. "Alright dear, can you call me when you get there so I will not worry?"

"Of course, do you still the communicator I left for you?" Hiei was stealth when he put in her purse.

"Oh the thing that looks like a compact? So it was you who put it in my purse. I was wondering where it came from."

"Yes, and this will allow you to see us and it is easier than calling from a phone."

"Oh ok then, well I will let you go to get ready to go."

"Alright then, tell Suuichi bye for me and I'll talk to you when you get there."

"Alright, bye." Then they hung up. He went upstairs into the room.

"Finally you're done." Hiei observed.

"What, I had to make sure I had everything."

"I hope you know what you packed is going to stay in Alaric, right."

"Oh right I forgot. I have to double check then." Hiei groaned. Kurama turned around and watched him. "Do you want me to continuously drag clothes back and forth the two worlds." Kurama asked watching, waiting.

"No, but..."

"Good, now let me recheck." He said and turns back to his task.

'I can't believe I'm whipped.' He shook his head as he left the room. I was just going to tell him he can get more clothes there. Akiko is very talented and loves to play dress up. Hmm... Kurama could be her mannequin.' He though as he walked back downstairs to go watch the boring television.

After an hour, Kurama finally came downstairs with his baggage. "Ok I am ready." He stated.

"Finally, again, now let's go. Do you want me to carry that?" He asked just to be nice.

"Ok." Kurama said as he grabbed the keys and they both went out the back door.

Walking away from the house, Hiei thought it was a good place to open a portal. He felt around looking for a weak spot, knowing if he did find one, it will take less energy to open and he can direct it very close to the fortress. He finally found it with his jagan and both of them stepped through the portal, as Kurama closed it as quick as possible.

Makai

They walked for two hours even though they opened the portal close to the fortress. As Hiei entered the grounds, the guards greeted him.

"Welcome back Lord Hiei." Hiei just nodded and Kurama just walked besides him trying not to look around too much since it is his first time there, because there will be plenty of time to look around. 'I see that Mukuro informed them of the change.' Hiei thought as he passed through the rest of the guards.

Upon entry to the fortress, Kurama began to feel sick. 'What kind of person was Mukuro to have this type of interior? I hope Hiei's room is not like this.' He thought as he followed Hiei. It felt nice walking with Hiei, he is highly respected or feared, and Kurama felt like royalty, well now he is, but it still felt good.

Hiei stopped in front two double doors, and turned to Kurama. "This is our room; I hope you'll like it." He stated as he unlocked and pushed the heavy doors open. Kurama stepped in and was in awe by how dark, and elegant it looked. Burgundy drapery, nice, I bet it is to keep the light out. Oh wow the bed is awesome, huge, and...is Hiei's favourite colours, black and crimson, does it have to look so much like blood. This whole place is wonderful.' His thoughts were racing. As he looked over the room taking in every detail.

"I'm going to do some errands, I'll be back soon, just get settled in, ok, oh and don't forget to call mother." He told Kurama as he gently pulled him into a very lovely, long, passionate, spine tingling, knee weakening kiss. When Hiei was done, Kurama's eyes were still closed.

"Fox." No answer, "fox." He tried again.

"hmmm?" He asked.

"You ok?" He grinned at his fox loving the reaction he received.

"Yea yea, why wouldn't I, now go so you can come back quickly." He winked as he turned back to finish unpacking trying to recover. 'Mother knows what she is talking about.' He thought as he picked up the communicator and called her to inform her of their safe arrival.

After the call, he went into the bathroom. "Wow did Hiei read my mind on my dream bathroom?" He loved the all natural elements. He was very happy with his second home and loved the fact that there were no fleshy walls and eyes protruding of the walls.

There was a knock on the door, opening it revealed a cute looking young lady. "Hello, you must be Kurama-sama; I am Akiko, Hiei-sama person help." She bowed.

"OH yes, he told me about you. He is very fond of you." Kurama praised her.

She beamed with happiness. "Hiei-sama would like to let you know dinner is ready."

"Oh well, can you come in for a while then, I would like to shower first." He ushered her in.

"Sure, thank you." She took a seat on the chair near the window.

"Will Hiei be joining us?" He asked, as he decided what to wear.

"No, he had his already." She saw Kurama's expression sadden. "He took it to go, he seemed busy, it has been a while since he has been back and a passing of the crown, so to speak had occurred, so because of legal issues, and he had to do this as soon as possible to get over with the paper work and such." She informed.

"Oh I understand now, Hiei was never one to procrastinate or liked dealing with political documents and such." He smiled.

"Excuse me for a while." He said as he retreated to the bathroom.

When Kurama was taking a shower, he realised the shower was huge, and there was an area that it seemed as if water was coming from the stones forming a waterfall, and a stone bench to just sit and enjoy the man made water. He wished he had time to try it, but he did not want to be late for dinner. He stepped out and put on put on a new outfit he bought just for tonight since it is a special day, except Hiei had business. The silk outfit was a mostly black. The pants were black with the bottom edge in red, a black shirt with a tunic over outlined in red with a red sash. When he saw it in the store, he was just drawn to it. It was not something he usually buys. His outfits were colourful than that but it was displaced so beautifully and the first thing that came in his mind was Hiei, so he bought it. He actually wanted it of Hiei but they did not have his size, so now it is his.

Stepping out into the large room, she saw Akiko. When she saw him and stood up. "You look wonderful Kurama-sama. I wish Hiei-sama could see you!" She squealed.

"Thank you Akiko, hopefully I will see him later tonight." He said smiling.

"Great, shall we go to dinner?" She asked as he nodded and followed her into the dining area.

What Kurama noticed on his walk to the dining room was that only the main hall was sickening. The dining area had a long rectangular table with two large chairs at each end and smaller chairs on the sides, creating a seating for fourteen. The candle sticks were lit creating a cosy and romantic ambiance. Kurama sat down as Akiko served him. The meal was good but he wanted to finish quickly so he can look for Hiei.

"Do you want me to escort you to your room sir?" A servant asked Kurama.

"No thank you, I am capable." With that he walked back to his room before going to look for Hiei.

As he approached the door, he pushed it open and saw a sight to behold. Hiei was standing there, looking unexplainable. Handsome, elegant, hot, sexy, divine, he stared mouth agape. Kurama was shocked as he stepped into to candle light filled room and Hiei standing behind one of two chairs with the table decorated with two elegant gothic candle sticks and what looks like dessert, but Kurama was not craving that kind of dessert after seeing his fiancé looking so delicious in a black pants, of course, with a deep green shirt, with top buttons open revealing skin. Kurama had seen Hiei looking similar, but why is this causing more of an affect.

Kurama walked up to Hiei both of their eyes not leaving each other.

"Hi." Kurama whispered when he was standing front the chair Hiei was standing behind.

"Hey. You look really good. Is that new? " Hiei complemented and he gestured for Kurama to sit as he pushed in the chair.

"Yes, it is. You look wonderful yourself, I don't know if that is the right word for it." He realised he was nervous. Did they not copulate before? Why the sudden nervous and shyness?

"Sorry about before, I had to take care of some things." Hiei apologised.

"You're here now so... it's ok." Kurama said, feeling a bit lame. "So what's this anyway?" he asked

"It's Akiko's special. She loves trying new recipes so she did this special for us. I think she said double chocolate mousse with chocolate fudge topping."

"Ah... death by chocolate." Kurama said with a grin on his face as he was ready to dig in with his fork already in the air. Then he paused and looked at Hiei.

"Go ahead fox." He said very amused. 'Chocolate transforms him back into innocence.' He thought as it seemed as if Kurama inhaled the mousse.

"Hiei, you barely touched yours. "

"Hmm... well that's a problem isn't it?" The deep seductive voice flowed over Kurama in a warming sensation that titillated his entire being.

"Oh... what do you have in mind, my lord?" Kurama catch on.

"I want you to come over here to help me. This is a big job and I want my best commander on top of the job." He continued to role play. Kurama stood up and went to sit on one of Hiei's leg as Hiei began to feed him the mousse. After the first bite, he scrapped of some fudge topping and began to put it on various parts of Kurama face and neck as he started to lick it off the soft smooth skin. Kurama moaned softly urging him to continue. When all the fudge was done, Hiei initiated a strong bold kiss which caused Kurama to be lost in it, as he straddled Hiei on the chair to make himself more comfortable deepening the kiss further trying to feel as much passion physically possible.

Breaking the kiss only for air, Hiei began attacking his neck and slowly began to untie Kurama's sash to loosen up the barriers preventing him from reaching paradise.

"I don't know if I can make it any more without you." Hiei whispered.

Opening his eyes for a moment Kurama looked at him. "I would not know where to turn, what to do. I don't want to live without you now since I have you. I don't want a lost life, empty soul because life will become barren."

"Now and forever, fox?" He asked with a loving smile.

"I do, now and forever?" He smiled.

"I do too fox and now and forever." And they sealed it with a kiss. Breaking it too sudden for Kurama, he was going to protest until he saw why. Hiei was holding a ring, a lovely platinum simple band with their initials and the date with an engraved fox engulfed or so it seems in flames.

"Hiei." Kurama whispered, almost losing his voice.

"I didn't want you to be the only one without a ring." He stated. "I don't care much for it." He finished.

"It is simply beautiful." Kurama concluded as he put out his hand as Hiei slipped it on. They stated back where they left off. Hiei grabbed both of Kurama's thighs and lifted him up and gently resting him on the bed not breaking the kiss, resting on top of him as Kurama's arms encircled his neck.

Breaking the kiss for air, Hiei began trailing kisses down his fox's neck as they began to undress each other.

Then they stopped as Hiei eased off Kurama as both of them frantically try to pull Kurama's Pants off. It was stuck by ankle.

"This damn thing, I should torch it." Hiei muttered as he continues to pull.

"It's about bloody time it came off." Kurama sighed happily as he quickly pulled Hiei back on top of him to continue very enthusiastically. It was beginning to get heated as they not so innocently caressed and rubbed against each other trying to drag out as much physical they can possibly get. Kurama hooked one foot around Hiei's waste and pulled him closer.

"Oh... ah Hiei." Kurama broke the kiss.

Hiei moaned in that oh so deep voice that sends tingles all over Kurama's body.

"I want you." He said.

"Go ahead." Kurama replied deep in passion.

Hiei began sucking on his fox's neck as he Kurama bends his other leg to better settle Hiei as he entered the lovely body beneath him. He began to go harder and faster and Kurama adjusted his hip for better angling as Hiei went deeper driven by instinct. Kurama moaned out loud as Hiei moved. Hiei was deep in feeling all that Kurama was giving him softly moaning as Kurama tightened his leg around his waist.

"Ah..." Kurama moaned out loud, relaxing all the way as Hiei dominated with desire going harder than before causing Kurama to scream. Hiei knew he was close and he could feel Kurama was also. He went back to Kurama's neck and as he felt himself almost close he sank his teeth into Kurama's neck, marking him.

"Hi..ah..."he screamed as he saw stars and black in the back of his sight and he and Hiei came together.

Breathing hard, he closed his eyes trying to make his head stop spinning as he came down from his euphoric high. Hiei collapsed on him breathing hard, and then looked at his fox with a side grin. He rolled off him and they both looked up at the ceiling still with hard breathing, and started to laugh.

"Hi...Hiei... my limb feel weak and...uh.. it is tingling..." He breathes out.

"That... means...I did good." He replied.

Trying to sit up, Kurama propped himself up on his elbows. "Is the room sound proof?"

"Yes."

"Good, because when I catch my breath, I want another round. I want to see how much of you I can take."

"Well you just took all of me just now." He said in a perverted tone.

"Oh I know and that was not easy, you're neither small nor average."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Hmm... let's see." Kurama pondered.

Hiei just looked over him and said, "Too slow." And they started back until the wee hours of the morning.

Next morning, well afternoon, Kurama woke up and saw Hiei looking down at him on his chest.

"Sleep well."

"Very." The fox replied.

"Are you feeling anything?"

"A bit numb, but it is a good kind of numb."

"Well don't worry, Akiko will be bring breakfast for us."

"Oh good, because I worked up an appetite. I could eat like Yusuke right now."

"Wow." They laughed.

A month later.

"Hiei I don't feel like going back, you know." Kurama said as he snuggled closer to Hiei.

"Why, aren't you excited to see your mother? The last time you spoke to her was when we came here."

"Yea, but she understands, we were busy exploring and gaining knowledge." He said seductively as he trailed lines on Hiei's chest.

"I wish we can stay a bit longer but you know we have to do this."

"I know." Kurama said as he dragged himself out of bed and into the shower. "Do you want to take a shower together?"

"Tempting."

"Then let's do it."

Ningenkai

"They know we care coming back today right?" Kurama asked.

"Shiori told them, She said everyone is waiting home." He answered.

"Oh ok, I hope I still have food there. Yusuke tends to leave his mark in places."

"So do I." He said in his naughty tone.

"Oh yes you do." He paused as they saw the house in sight. "Hiei lets go greet our awaited guests."

As they entered the house everyone welcomed them back.

"Welcome back my sons." Shiori hugged both of them. "You both look rested and relaxed." She giggled.

"So, how does it feel not to be single any more?" Yusuke asked.

"Relieved." Was Kurama's only answer.

Hiei became typical Hiei again as he answered, "Hn."

"Well guys we have some 'wedding presents' for you guys." Yukina said.

"There is no need t..." Kurama started.

"Nonsense dear. It is customary." Shiori answered.

"Well come over here and sit on the _Love seat_." Botan ushered them on the couch love seat sectional.

Hiei and Kurama sat down and the embarrassment began, first with questions. 'How was it? Did you guys do it? Was it good?' Most was from Yusuke and Kuwabara was just curious.

"Well," Keiko stated, "This is from Yusuke and I. We really didn't know what to get, since you guys have everything already and I couldn't come up with something so I went with Yusuke's idea."

"A year's supply of KY yours and mines and Trojan fire and Ice. Let me tell you, those things are _awesome man_." Yusuke finished excitedly.

"Oh uh thanks guys." They were shocked and Shiori giggled.

"Mother." Kurama looked at her.

"This is just fitting, so I should go next."

"What." Came the unison voice of Hiei and Kurama. What could a sweet lady possibly give them as a follow up of Yusuke Urameshi.

"This is from us to you, aphrodisiac candles and aphrodisiac cookbook just because, and please take full advantage of the stuff. Yes, let's make babies." She said enthusiastically jumping off her seat, pumped. Everyone just looked at her in awe.

"You are such a cool mum." Someone said. Kurama and Hiei's mouth just hung open staring at their mother. Hiei composed himself and smirked. 'That's where Kurama get that from.' He thought.

"What, Suuichi, you should use that then," She referred to the candles. "Your father and I used it the night we conceived you."

"Oh that is too much information." Kuwabara blurted out.

"Idiot." Hiei said.

"How do you think you came to be?" Koenma asked him.

"Can we continue?" Yukina sweetly asked. "This is from Kazuma and I. It's a Spa package for two in Makai." She smiled.

"Wow thanks Yukina." Kurama said. "I did not know they had spas in Makai, it never was in my field of work." He joked.

"Oh and we did not really get you guys anything because we don't know what to get, so you have two favours from me, with no questions ask and it can be anything." Koenma said giving then two redeemable favour tickets.

"Wow, thanks Koenma and Botan." Kurama said and Hiei looked surprised.

"Oh and Botan and I finally decided to when we are getting married. She is in the process of planning the wedding."

"Congrats guys." Everyone said.

"Thank you guys for everything and we greatly appreciate the thoughtful gifts." Kurama thanked.

The rest of the evening was spent talking and catching up.

Kurama went on the couch after closing the door and cuddled up to Hiei.

"It was nice, don't you agree." Kurama asked as he looked up at Hiei.

"Hn."

"Hiei, what's wrong?" He asked a bit concerned.

"Nothing." Was his answer as he just stared off in random places.

"It doesn't seem like nothing." Kurama said, stretching to get his book from the table.

"Just thinking."

"About."

"Stuff."

"Hiei, just tell me."

"Anything and everything."

"Fine, tell me when you're ready." Kurama said as he began to read the book.

He turned and looked at Kurama, then shifted so they will be face to face. "I was thinking about what we can ask Koenma for. We have two free requests."

"Oh yea, did you think of anything." Kurama became curious.

"Well there is nothing that I really want. I have everything already, fox." He said sweetly.

"Awe, you're so sweet."

"Hn."

"Well I can't really think of anything I would want either, but I know what we can do with one of the requests." He said thoughtfully.

"Really, what."

"We can always make mother happy." He said smiling sweetly, hoping Hiei remembered, but why would he not.

"What! Are you serious?" he was shocked.

"I think so. We have nothing to lose and remember it will be good for us too, you are now a lord."

He knew it was true, and he can't fight these two when they are determined.

"But you do know what we have to do to accomplish that." Hiei seductively teased.

"Oh I know, and we can use that thing Yusuke and Keiko gave us."

"Wouldn't that defeat the purpose?" He joked knowing what Kurama meant.

"I meant the KY yours and mines." He play hit him.

"Abuse again I see. " He laughed as Kurama pouted. That was his invitation to move in for a kiss, and not just any kiss. It was as if they were kissing from the soul. Breaking away for air, Hiei continued. "It will also be fitting to use the candles she gave us." Oh Kurama was ready. "I'll race you upstairs." He said as he jumped up, book forgotten, as he tried to run up the stairs, but Hiei pulled him and jumped in front.

"Cheater." Kurama breathe out as he entered the room but he did not see Hiei, just the candles already lit and the tubes out on the bedside. That's what happens when you have a fire demon as a mate. The door closed behind him revealing Hiei.

"Never, fox." He pulled Kurama close to him as they went to the bed and were lost in each other.

-THE END-

Thank you all for the reviews and I really hope you all enjoyed this story and hopefully I will write another one. Thank you.


End file.
